L'Impératrice
by Kami Cam's
Summary: Le pari était clair! La Génération des Miracles ne jouera plus au basket durant le lycée. Et les ordre de l'Empereur sont absolus! Et quand bien même Momoi craint Akashi à juste titre, les cinq autres garçons représentent trop de choses à ses yeux pour laisser ce prétentieux dicter ainsi ses stupides règles!
1. Prologue

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Ça y est je me jette à l'eau : après des mois à en lire, je me suis décidée à écrire ma première fanfiction sur Kuroko no Basket !

Sincèrement, je ne me serais jamais imaginée de ce côté de la fanfiction !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas ! (tant de choses à dire...)

* * *

Prologue

Ils avaient perdu.

Encore...

Cette année aussi, Rakuzan a prouvé sa supériorité en écrasant les autres équipes.

Cette année aussi, les autres équipes n'avaient su faire face à l'homme qui contrôlait Rakuzan d'une main de fer.

Akashi Seijuro.

Rien qu'un nom. Et pourtant, l'entendre procure cette incroyable sensation de peur, la même que vous donne le plus horrible des cauchemars.

Ses cheveux rouges luisent sous les néons et ses yeux de chats fixent les perdants -les victimes du jour- dédaigneusement. Pris au piège par le regard rouge et or, Seirin ne peut que courber la tête devant l'incroyable puissance de cet homme et sa victoire écrasante.

Les larmes coulent d'elle même sur son visage pâle. Sa poitrine se soulève sous l'assaut des sanglots déchirants mais sa bouche ne laisse passer aucun cri. Les yeux hétérochromatine se rivent aux siens et ils sent le désespoir le gagner. Le terrain et ses amis deviennent progressivement noirs tandis qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.

« Kuroko ! »

Le cri de Kagami résonne alors que le corps plus que frêle de son ami s'affaisse avec une lenteur effrayante. Le mélange des voix terrifiées de son équipe et de Riko ne lui parvint pas.

Il n'y avait que le regard plein de prétention, de dédain et de pitié que lui lançait son ancien capitaine.

Loin du terrain et des gradins, dans une pièce perdue, la Génération des Miracles attends les deux joueurs manquants.

-Kurokocchi à perdu...

-C'était prévisible.

Assis à même le sol, un adolescent blond a pris la parole. Pour dire tout haut ce que les autres n'osaient penser. Pour se persuader lui-même.

Près de lui, un second à la peau mat lui répond d'une voix morne . Vide de tous sentiments.

Une poche de chips qui s'ouvre. Le bruit ne détourne même pas leur attention. Le garçon aux cheveux violets y plonge sa main mais la ressort immédiatement vide. Il y a l'appétit coupé.

Une main aux doigts bandés laisse tomber une adorable peluche en forme de pingouin. La chance l'a quitté depuis longtemps. Ses yeux verts se ferment.

Quinze peut-être vingts minutes... Ils ne bougent pas, ils attendent. Quand la porte s'ouvre, leurs visages se lèvent vers l'arrivant avec une synchronisation effrayante.

-Kuro-menton...

-Pardon...

Il se met à genoux et répète ce mot encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise, que ses sanglots la rende incompréhensible.

Une jeune femme s'accroupit près de lui et il cache son visage dans ses longs cheveux roses.

Le blond enfonce son visage dans ses mains, le bleu donne un coup de pied dans la peluche, le violet jette son paquet de chips et le vert fixe le turquoise sans un mot.

Ils ont voulu jouer avec Akashi Seijuro. Ils ont parié et ont perdu.

La Génération des Miracles ne touchera plus jamais un ballon de basket.

L'Empereur à encore gagné.

* * *

J'ai préparé des caisses de tomates au cas où ! Juste, évitez le visage !

Ce n'est qu'un prologue mais j'en suis fière ! (C mille utilise Prétention. C'est super efficace!)

Akashi est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup (sa voix... My God ! Je vais monter un autel à son nom et y prier tous les matins ! Avec quelques mots pour Levi et Gareki aussi). Plus sérieusement, il est tellement fou que je ne peut m'empêcher de l'adorer (ainsi que tous les autres dérangés mentaux dans les mangas).

Pour replacer à peu près, le prologue se situe un an après l'actuelle Winter Cup (donc ils ont quoi, 17 ans à peu près, nan?)

En écrivant le passage de Tetsuya qui s'évanouit, j'ai eu l'image flagrante d'un Seijuro effectuant une danse de la victoire, une paire de ciseaux dans chaque mains (You lose ! I win!).

De toute façon, vous êtes les seuls juges. Je vous laisse décortiquer mon prologue avec beaucoup de plaisir et j'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour un chapitre 1 pas encore écrit.


	2. Chapitre 1- Tu m'as manqué idiot!

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Spécial merci à Badywurst pour être devenu mon premier follower ! (sincèrement je suis très touchée!) et à laylou-miimi et DomoNyan pour les premiers commentaires (p'tite réponse tout en bas) !

Je suis d'autant plus heureuse de vous présenter mon Chapitre 1 !

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 1- Tu m'as manqué idiot !**

Sa jupe courte voletait à chacun de ses pas, attirant quelques regards masculins sur ses cuisses blanches. Surfant entre les différentes tables dont elle devait s'occuper, Momoi Satsuki ressentait l'étrange impression s'être une gazelle jetée dans la fosse aux lions.

Les clients n'étaient pas particulièrement agressifs mais le fait de laisser une jeune fille innocente à la poitrine plus que développée dans un uniforme absolument adorable parmi ces adolescents aux hormones débridées constituait -à son propre avis- une mise à mort à retardement.

Échappant du mieux qu'elle pouvait aux mains baladeuses, Satsuki se dirigeait vers la table du fond, occupée par trois jeunes filles plongées dans leurs magazines. Elle toussa discrètement pour attirer leur attention et se saisit d'un carnet et d'un stylo :

-Bonjour ! Que désirez-vous manger ?

Abandonnant les magazines, elles jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil à la carte et l'une d'elle s'adressa à la jeune serveuse au nom des trois :

-Trois ramens s'il vous plaît !

-Très bien, merci.

Revenir en cuisine s'avéra plus facile. La commande prête, elle servit les concernées et s'octroya quelques secondes au calme. Travailler dans ce petit restaurant n'était pas spécialement son rêve d'enfant . Seulement pour ses parents, le basket était jugé comme un passe-temps et souhaitaient que leur enfant unique est un vrai travail.

Les disputes avaient été houleuses et finissaient généralement par des larmes. Si bien que son père, fatigué par tout cela l'avait mise dehors. Sa mère s'était rangée du côté de son mari. Une valise dans chaque main, elle avait trouvé refuge chez son ami d'enfance Aomine Daiki. La mère de ce dernier considérait la jeune rose comme sa fille -et Dieu sait que cette maison manquait de présence féminine- et avait obligé son fils à partager sa chambre. Rechignant et maugréant, il avait cédé devant l'air plus qu'effrayant de sa mère.

Cependant Dai-chan, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, devenait de plus en plus distant avec elle. Le responsable étant ce fichu Akashi Seijuro et sa punition stupide : pour avoir pensé prétendre le vaincre lors de la Winter Cup, la Génération des Miracles était interdite de basket durant la dernière année de lycée. Les garçons au complet avaient tenté de s'y soustraire mais le rouge avait le bras long. Daiki avait été celui que l'ordre avait le plus perturbé et voir Satsuki ne faisait que lui rappeler ces matchs auxquels il ne participerait pas.

Au final, il avait quitté sa maison dés la fin du lycée pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la rose. Il donnait rarement de nouvelles et s'était arrêté un beau jour. Elle n'en avait plus demandé non plus.

D'ailleurs, tous les autres avaient fait pareil, s'éloignant autant qu'ils pouvaient de l'emprise infernale d'Akashi. Les extrêmes étant Kise et Murasakibara : le premier était aux États-Unis pour le mannequinat et le deuxième en France pour devenir chef pâtissier. Midorima n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de lui parler de son futur. Sa plus grande peine fut sans doute Kuroko qui s'était enfui dés la fin de la Winter Cup et avait choisi un lycée tout au Sud du Japon -selon Kagami.

Et naturellement, Satsuki se fichait totalement d'Akashi. Pourtant, il était celui dont on parlait le plus : gagnant de trois Winter Cup, de nombreux tournois de Shogi et bientôt à la tête de l'empire de son père, il était difficile de l'ignorer. Même ici dans ce restaurant paumé, certains clients reconnaissaient l'ancienne manager et les conversations finissaient par être détournées sur le formidable parti que représentait l'héritier des Akashi.

Pendant qu'elle, pauvre fille de 22 ans, travaillait pour gagner difficilement sa vie et vivait dans un appartement minuscule.

Voilà ! Maintenant elle était déprimée ! Foutu Akashi : même sans être ici, il pourrissait sa vie ! Soupirant, elle retourna en salle servir ses tables.

Interminables, les heures comme les clients défilèrent ne lui laissant aucun répit. A bout de forces, elle entendit la voix du patron lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Elle était enfin libre. Elle retrouva avec plaisir son jean et son gros pull et se motiva à traverser le froid glacial de ce début d'hiver pour rentrer chez elle. Sans bonnet et sans gants, elle pensa un instant à en acheter mais se rappela brutalement des factures qui s'entassaient sur la table de sa cuisine.

Une autre fois. Enfonçant ses mains rougies dans les poches de son manteau, elle se félicita tout de même d'avoir refusé de couper ses longs cheveux qui lui garantissaient pour l'instant d'avoir ses oreilles un minimum au chaud.

Le vent lui cinglait le visage et ses dents claquèrent d'elles-même. Heureusement, elle n'habitait pas trop loin et accéléra le pas. Quand le vieil immeuble lui apparut, il oublia les gens près d'elle et se mit à courir. Ses mains tremblaient et la clef semblait ne pas vouloir s'enfoncer dans la serrure. Quand le « clic » bien distinct lui parvint aux oreilles, elle s'engouffra rapidement et referma violemment la porte derrière elle.

Elle jeta manteau, sac et chaussures dans un coin et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour une douche qu'elle jugea amplement méritée. L'eau brûlante qui traçait son chemin dans son dos la fit ronronner de plaisir. Néanmoins, son estomac se rappela à sa bonne conscience et elle sortit de la douche avec beaucoup de regrets. S'enroulant dans une serviette rose -ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes-, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et fouilla dans le frigo.

Vide.

Ce mot résonna dans sa tête.

« Je suis maudite ! »

Seule la poussière occupait les divers placards et Satsuki comprit qu'elle allait devoir affronter une nouvelle fois l'ennemi glacial tapi dehors. Poussant un gémissement misérable, elle prit la direction de la chambre et fouilla l'armoire. Hors de question qu'elle gèle encore une fois ! Avec le peu de vêtements qu'elle avait -conséquence de je-suis-souvent-fauchée-, elle ne prit pas longtemps à choisir et parti à la recherche d'un bonnet et de gants. Cachés dans un coin, c'est la seule chose qu'elle avait gardé depuis le lycée.

La serviette fut posé sur le lit et elle s'habilla en toute hâte, se souvenant que la supérette d'à côté allait bientôt fermer. Une paire de bottes plus tard, elle courait dans la rue pour avoir une chance d'arriver avant que le magasin ne ferme.

La porte automatique s'ouvrit à son approche et l'air chaud l'atteignit de plein fouet. Toujours polie, elle enleva son bonnet et réarrangea ses cheveux. Elle salua la vieille dame qui tenait la caisse et chercha le rayon des surgelés. Un homme fouillait déjà dans le rayon, son uniforme repérable à plusieurs mètres.

Un officier de police.

Elle ouvrit les grands congélateurs et farfouilla pendant quelques instants. Ça faisait belle lurette qu'elle ne prenait plus vraiment attention à son alimentation. Cédant malgré tout pour un paquet de gâteaux, elle retrouva la vieille dame à la caisse et attendit.

Le montant n'étant pas astronomique, elle sortit de la supérette rassurée. Alors qu'elle posait ses poches par terre afin de remettre son bonnet, une voix la coupa dans son élan :

« Satsu ?! »

Cette voix familière, traînante et grave... Elle ne devait pas se retourner ! Pas après toutes ces années. Son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal et les larmes pointaient dans ses yeux. Une grande main chaude se posa sur sa tête et la voix reprit :

« Ça fait un bail. »

Elle posa sa propre main sur celle de son ami d'enfance et se retourna, ses grands yeux roses foudroyant l'homme.

Aomine Daiki en tenue d'officier de police était certainement la chose la plus incroyable qu'elle ai pu voir depuis la fin du lycée. Malgré les quelques centimètres gagnés durant ces années, elle devait encore se tordre le cou pour être sûr de le fixer dans les yeux. Impressionnant le fait qu'il n'est absolument pas changé.

Les secondes suivantes, elle étais à nouveau cette adolescente -super pénible d'après Dai-chan- qui serrait son ami d'enfance contre elle. A la fois furieuse et tellement heureuse, ses bras rapprochait son corps du sien dans une étreinte brutale.

Pour la première fois, Aomine Daiki, ancien As de la formidable Génération des Miracles, entoura de ses bras musclés le corps de sa toute petite amie d'enfance sans qu'aucun mot ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué idiot ! »

Voili voilou... Quand je relis ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir donné un tout autre caractère à Momoi... J'aime les personnages torturés.

Aucun rapport mais Akashi serait-il le descendant de Vincent ?(Pandora Hearts) Matez-moi leurs yeux! Et d'ailleurs, dans l'anime, il est censé avoir les cheveux rouges, nan ? Bon sang, c'est framboise !

Laylou-miimi : Je te remercie de m'avoir donné ton avis. En relisant ce passage, je me suis étonnée moi-même : en fait, depuis quand Akashi Seijuro est-il capable d'éprouver de la pitié ?!

DomoNyan : Merci également pour ton avis. J'aime beaucoup Akashi et Momoi alors l'idée m'est venu naturellement ! Au sujet de Tetsu, c'est vrai que c'est un peu limite niveau timing. On va dire (on rigolant, n'appelons pas SOS Enfants Battus!), que Kagami et Riko se sont mis à deux pour lui collait une bonne paire de gifles chacun pour le réveiller ! Et puis j'allais pas laisser la GdM seule dans une petite pièce pendant plus longtemps ! (y'aurais eu des morts et mon scénario tremperait dans le sang!)

La caisse de tomates est toujours présente !


	3. Chapitre 2- Il va nous falloir du temps!

Lali oh ! Chapitre 2 posté !

Pfiou ! Je dois vous avouer que vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont également drôlement motivé !

Je vois à peu près où je vais mener cette fic et je pense que je vais devoir rajouter un autre genre dans quelques chapitres …

En espérant vous tirer un mince sourire avec ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 2- Il va nous falloir du temps!

-T'aurais pas du café ?

-Non je n'en boit pas.

-Tss !

Assise dans le salon, la rose suivait du regard un Aomine Daiki passablement énervé : visiblement, Monsieur avait besoin de sa dose de café et se heurtait au vide de ses placards.

-Mais j'ai du thé !

-Boisson de fillette...

Le sourcil droit de Satsuki eut un tic nerveux qui n'échappa pas au regard de son ami.

-Enfin... Ca devrait faire l'affaire, merci...

Elle se leva afin de préparer le nécessaire et Aomine en profita pour prendre place sur le canapé qui s'affaissa sous son poids.

Alors que Satsuki versait l'eau dans les tasses, elle observait le bleu qui jetait plusieurs coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant sans doute de quoi le distraire momentanément. Elle l'entendit soupirer et le jeune homme croisa ses jambes, ses pieds posés sur la table basse en face.

-C'est plutôt petit chez toi.

Veillant à ne pas se brûler, elle lui tendit une tasse et d'une jambe poussa les siennes.

-Je fais avec mon salaire. Vire tes pieds de ma table !

Le bleu grogna mais obéit. Elle prit à côté de lui et commença à boire lentement.

-Et puis, ta mère m'a beaucoup aidé aussi...

C'était grâce à cette femme qu'elle avait déniché son travail et cet appartement. Satsuki se sentait redevable face à tant de gentillesse mais ne savait pas comment rendre la pareille.

-Elle est trop gentille.

Aomine devait bien avouer que si parfois sa mère -qu'il adorait attention!- pouvait se montrer démoniaque, elle s'était souvent sacrifiée pour le bonheur de son fils unique. Quand il avait fui -il n'y a pas d'autre façon de le dire-, elle lui avait débloqué un peu d'argent pour qu'il puisse retomber sur ses pieds. Chose qu'elle avait reproduite avec Satsuki.

-Daiki ?

-Quoi ?

La rose hésita et, étonnamment, il patienta qu'elle trouve ses mots.

-Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant avaler une grande gorgée de thé. Il cacha du mieux qu'il put une grimace de dégoût et reposa sa tasse sans se presser.

-J'ai eu un appel d'Akashi. Il voulait me féliciter d'avoir réussi à intégrer la police.

-Ce n'est pas de lui que je parlais.

Elle avait murmuré cette phrase si bas qu'Aomine cru l'avoir imaginé un instant. Naturellement, il connaissait toute la rancœur que la jeune fille avait pour son ancien capitaine. Lui-même avait espéré que le rouge ressente la douleur qu'il avait du endurer les premiers mois après la finale de la Winter Cup.

Mais Akashi Seijuro ne devait même pas connaître ce mot.

-Il m'est arrivé d'échanger des SMS avec Kise. On parlait de notre boulot, il me disait qu'il aurait aimé avoir un contrat en Europe.

-Je suis étonnée qu'il ait cherché à garder le contact avec toi.

Le bleu passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se fit lointain :

-Je crois... qu'il cherchait juste quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre.

Satsuki hocha la tête, satisfaite de la réponse : elle était heureuse que les deux garçons se soient mutuellement aidés, même de si loin.

-Murasakibara m'appelle pour chaque anniversaire, se vantant d'être dans un pays où il y a des filles avec de grosses poitrines ! Le chanceux !

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras et gonfla ses joues en signe de colère :

-Rooh ! Vous faites une belle bande de pervers tous les deux !

-Kise participait pour celles d'Amérique.

Non, elle n'était pas étonnée ! Il aura fallu qu'ils arrêtent le basket pour se trouver des points communs.

-Et Midorin ?

-Rien du tout.

-Vraiment ?

-Personne ne sait ce qu'il fait ou même où il se trouve. Si peut-être Akashi...

Elle grimaça à ce nom et finit sa tasse d'une traite. Aomine semblait avoir oublié la sienne. Ne restait plus qu'une seule personne, la plus importante – outre le bleu- pour elle.

-Et...

-Tetsu ?

Elle acquiesça. Le sujet devait être sensible malgré tout pour l'ancienne lumière.

-Rien de plus que ce que Kagami sait.

Et pour le peu que l'ancien Seirin leur avait appris, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés: à savoir que le turquoise avait fait ses valises, prit un billet de train pour le Sud et semblait s'être volatilisé depuis.

-Et c'est juste ce que sa mère a bien voulu lui dire.

L'ancien joueur fantôme était indéniablement doué pour disparaître, talent qu'il partageait avec sa mère. Du moins, c'était ce que la rose avait déduit, les rares fois où elle s'était déplacée jusqu'au domicile des Kuroko, se heurtant à une porte close et une maison vide.

-Il va tous nous falloir du temps de toute façon.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Satsuki s'étonnait un peu de la soudaine maturité qu'affichait son ami : bien plus que dans ces gestes ou sa voix, il semblait avoir prit le temps de réfléchir et de « faire son deuil du basket », si elle pouvait ainsi dire.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi de reprendre le basket après le lycée ?

-J'avais plus envie.

Typique mais déroutant. Elle se perdait dans ses pensées quand la voix de l'homme reprit à nouveau :

-Et toi ? Ta vie c'est devenu quoi ?

-Comme tu peux le voir : je travaille pour un petit salaire pour vivre dans un petit appartement.

-Tu bosses dans quoi ?

-Serveuse dans un restaurant familial.

Un sourire éclaira les traits du bleu et il se tourna vers son amie :

-Je viendrais te voir un jour ! Ça sera amusant !

Elle tenta de l'en dissuader mais en vain. Quand elle laissa échapper un mot sur son uniforme, le bleu semblait encore plus motivé.

Choisissant ce moment pour décider de repartir, le garçon coupa net les arguments qu'avançaient la rose et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors que Satsuki s'apprêtait à la refermer, il ajouta une dernière chose :

-Satsu ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m'avais manqué.

Elle sourit face à la mine heureuse qu'il affichait et lui répondit avec beaucoup de douceur :

-Toi aussi Daiki !

Elle attendit qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue pour fermer à clef. Elle lava les tasses et se prépara à manger -avec tout ça, elle avait presque oublié pourquoi elle était sortie-.

Son ventre plein, elle se coucha le sourire aux lèvres et s'endormit profondément.

Le lendemain matin -midi!- elle peina à ouvrir un œil. Sa tête émergea de sous la couette et malgré la lumière que ses volets ne parvenaient plus à filtrer, elle n'arriva pas à se rendormir.

Pestant contre le soleil, elle attrapa une veste et mit cinq bonnes minutes à trouver une manche.

Non Momoi Satsuki n'était pas du matin -midi, au final, la différence est minime-.

Sa mâchoire se décrochait à chaque bâillement et elle traîna des pieds jusqu'au salon. Attrapant le paquet de gâteaux, elle se jeta sur le canapé et alluma la télé. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait la voir comme ça.

Tandis que le paquet se vidait rapidement, la rose regardait sans intérêt une série d'une niaiserie absolue.

L'héroïne s'accrochant désespérément à l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder jusqu'à Tetsu. Actuellement, elle ignorait si ses sentiments pour l'ombre étaient les mêmes mais elle s'était bien rendue compte que le jeune turquoise ne la voyait que comme une amie. Et pourtant, encore aujourd'hui, elle espérait...

Secouant sa crinière rose, elle quitta son canapé pour s'habiller. Son service ne commençant qu'à 14h, elle irait sans doute se promener un peu avant. Elle se fit réchauffer un plat tout prêt.

La pluie ne dérangeait pas les nombreuses personnes dans l'allée commerçante. Satsuki s'arrêtait souvent près des vitres des magasins de vêtements ou de chaussures. Quand son salaire aura été versé, elle ira sans doute s'acheter une jolie paire de botte. Souriant en pensant à son futur achat, elle regarda sa montre qui affichait déjà 13h30.

Tournant les talons, elle se dirigea vers le restaurant.

La salle était noire de monde et il n'était que 17h. Servant des pâtisseries et diverses tasses, elle tentait de ne pas glisser sur les flaques d'eau provoquées par les nombreux parapluies trempés.

-Satsu ! Tu peux prendre une pose !

-Merci !

S'asseyant sur un tabouret dans la salle de repos, elle soupira de lassitude et apprécia la tasse de thé qu'une de ses collègues lui tendait.

-Merci.

Épuisée, elle craignait de s'endormir là sur la table. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle échangea sa place avec une troisième fille.

D'ailleurs, les autres serveuses se tenaient près de la porte, criant comme des collégiennes.

-Regarde celui-là, il été trop beau !

-Moi, je préfère l'autre.

-Ouais, il est pas mal aussi !

S'approchant pour connaître le sujet -enfin,les sujets-, elle ne parvint pas à retenir un cri de surprise.

-Non mais je rêve !

Les autres la fixait comme si un troisième bras venait de lui pousser dans le dos, tandis qu'elle courrait presque pour rejoindre la table pile en face.

Depuis hier, elle était certaine d'avoir tout vu mais Aomine Daiki et Kise Ryota en train de partager une coupe de glace, elle n'était pas mentalement prête !

* * *

Et hop ! Chapitre 2 bouclé !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

Badywurst : L'idée qui m'avait traversé l'esprit c'était Aomine en flic, Kagami en pompier et Kise en indien avec « Macho, macho Men » derrière ! XD

DomoNyan : Il est sans doute dans son Eden!

Eleann : Tu as fait pleurer Atsushi ! Je vais laisser Midorima et Akashi à l'ombre encore un peu (mode sadique) ! Mais tes commentaires m'ont bien fais rire ! Pauvre Kuroko !

Laylou-miimi : Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que peu de gens affectionnent Momoi ? ^-^

CoCo-Chou : Alors j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu également !

Au menu pour la prochaine fois : Aomine et Kise trop proches pour être innocents et Satsuki dans un concours de nourriture !

L'éternelle caisse de tomates est prête et à la prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 3 -Desserts et Secrets

Lali oh ! Merci à celles et ceux qui lisent cette fiction !

Merci également pour vos commentaires et aux nouveaux followers.

Voici donc le chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3- Desserts sucrés et vilains secrets !**

Kise Ryota était beau. Voila un fait indéniable.

Déjà tout petit, ses parents ne cessaient de lui répéter. Toujours très poli, il s'était rapidement attiré les faveurs du voisinage. Ajouté à sa petite bouille, il était rare qu'il quitte la rue où se trouvait sa maison sans avoir des friandises ou autres.

Adoré par ses deux aînées -à qui il rendait tout son amour-, il était toujours invité dans la chambre lors des soirées pyjamas ou aux sorties au cinéma. Et la proximité de toute ces filles était sans doute le déclencheur de son sex-appeal 15 ans plus tard.

Mais qui ne craquerais pas ? Quand il passe une main nonchalante dans les brins d'or qui compose ses cheveux, quand il rive son regard passionné au votre, quand ses lèvres dessinent le sourire le plus éclatant de votre vie...

Quand Kise Ryota, mannequin fraîchement revenu des Etats-Unis ne réserve cette mise en scène qu'à un homme !

Sans réellement mesurer la menace, Aomine Daiki venait de se fourrer dans un pétrin bien plus grand que le danger Akashi Seijuro et sa paire de ciseaux.

Préférant sans doute ignorer les futures tentatives de meurtre auxquelles il devra survivre, le bleu plonge sa cuillère dans la glace à la vanille et la ressort devant l'air plus que gourmand du blond.

D'ailleurs ce dernier n'en revenait pas : Aomine avait-il conscience de l'érotisme dont il faisait preuve ?! Torturer l'innocente glace avec cette cuillère... De délicieux frissons s'emparèrent de son corps et, capturant le poignet dans une étreinte désespérée, Kise amena ladite cuillère à sa propre bouche.

Aomine n'était pas mieux : les longs doigts de Kise électrocutaient sa peau, allant même jusqu'à produire des décharges _là ! _Le blond suçotait la cuillère d'une telle façon qu'Aomine se retenait difficilement de le plaquer contre le mur, histoire de vérifier si le jeune homme pouvait garder cette expression dans le néant total qu'était la jouissance.

En face Kise s'amusait bien ! Il voyait la promesse dans les yeux de d'Aomine et ne résista pas à l'envie de le taquiner encore plus. Ses ongles allèrent taquiner l'intérieur du poignet du bleu, une zone bien sensible chez l'officier de police. La veine prête à éclater dans le cou du concerné le renseigna sur son état intérieur : oui, il était prêt à oublier les autres clients et à le faire hurler , là sur la table ou contre le mur.

Ça ne serait pas la première fois, après tout. Avant, Aomine ne lui tirait que des cris de rage et de désespoir à chaque défaite. Et depuis, il s'était mis en tête de lui faire crier son prénom d'une façon... bien plus personnelle.

Dans chaque regard, une invitation mutuelle. Presque une demande, un besoin. Celui de sentir la peau de l'autre, son souffle erratique contre sa bouche. Des yeux noyés dans le plaisir, des mains qui ne se quittent plus. La symphonie que créaient Kise avec sa voix qui grimpe dans les aiguës entre chaque baiser et Aomine qui grogne, son crane prêt à exploser sous l'assaut de ce même plaisir dans l'intimité d'une chambre perdue.

Cette intimité réservée qu'à eux deux.

Aomine s'y connaît en matière de cris : douleur, rage, panique, plaisir... Non sans s'en être fière, il les faisaient devenir vrais pour chaque adversaire et depuis peu, pour son amant ! Excepté celui de choc qui pousse une femme.

Surpris par la puissance de la voix, il tourna sa tête vers sa provenance et perdit instantanément son teint mat. Kise, également surpris par la soudaine pâleur de son amant, suit son regard et manque de tomber de sa chaise.

Devant eux, Satsuki Momoi, bouche ouverte et clairement choquée s'avance et ne s'arrête que quand son ventre rencontra la table des deux amoureux.

Le silence, pourtant difficile à obtenir d'habitude avec les deux zigotos, glace encore plus Aomine qui sent la rose au bord de l'implosion. Elle tourne vers lui un regard indéchiffrable et sent ses genoux lâcher. Seul Kise a le réflexe de la retenir avec qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

Satsuki ne pense qu'à une seule chose en sentant le bras de Kise autour de sa taille :

« Je dois 6800 yens* à Mirorin ! »

Plus jamais elle ne parierait avec lui sur les couples potentiels que pourraient former leurs amis.

Alerté par les autres serveuses, le patron du restaurant s'approcha du trio et aida Satsuki à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Sur ordre de l'homme, ses collègues s'occupèrent des clients qui retournèrent à leurs conversations.

L'esprit vide, la jeune rose entendit vaguement son patron lui demander comment elle se sentait. Incapable de répondre, Aomine s'en chargea à sa place :

-Elle a l'air d'aller bien là ?!

-Eh bien...

-Tss ! Donnez lui un verre d'eau pour l'instant !

L'aura naturellement impressionnante du bleu était au summum de sa forme et le gérant ne put qu'obéir. La seconde d'après, il se baissa jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à la même hauteur que celui de son amie :

-Satsu ?

Elle ne voulait pas répondre cette fois. Ses grands yeux roses se plissaient dangereusement en fixant le bleu. Elle se sentait incroyablement déçue et vexée. Daiki n'avait visiblement pas jugé nécessaire qu'elle soit au courant de sa relation avec Kise. Ça lui faisait un choc oui mais elle aurait compris ! Elle aurait accepté !

Le gérant lui rapporta le verre d'eau et ajouta :

-Ça ira pour ce soir, Momoi. Retourne chez toi te reposer.

Elle acquiesça mais n'amorça aucun geste. Elle fixait juste Aomine, tout aussi stoïque qu'elle.

Ce fut Kise qui rompit le silence.

-Daiki ?

L'utilisation du prénom lui valut un regard mortel de Satsuki . Elle se leva d'un coup, manquant de faire basculer Aomine et alla chercher ses affaires.

Quand elle quitta le restaurant, son regard indiquait clairement que les deux garçons devaient la suivre. Ils obéirent sans se plaindre.

Ses gestes étaient si brusques qu'elle renversa une tasse, ébouillantant Aomine au passage qui glapit de douleur. Ses mains pressées sur son entre-jambe, il était désormais certain que Satsuki tentait de le tuer. Elle jeta pratiquement au visage de quoi s'essuyer tandis que son aura meurtrière augmentait à vue d'œil.

Kise, ne tenant plus, prit la parole :

-Je crois qu'on doit des explications.

La rose détourna vaguement le regard et Kise pensa un instant à laisser son amant ici avec la fille en pétard tandis que lui, fuirait le plus loin possible.

-Depuis quand ?

-Deux mois.

Elle respirait à peine. Aomine continuait d'essuyer la tache, silencieux. Le téléphone du blond choisi ce moment pour sonner et Kise s'excusa pour aller répondre.

Aomine leva enfin ses yeux sur son amie. Elle n'était pas au maximum de sa haine et ses yeux ne filtraient pas si bien l'immense douleur qu'il y lu.

-Pourquoi ?

Il n'ouvrit même pas la bouche.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ? Tu te fichais de mon avis ?

Bouche close.

-Réponds !

Son hurlement fit rappliquer Kise, craignant pour la vie de son amant et rassuré sur le fait qu'il soit toujours entier, reprit le cours de la conversation téléphonique.

-Je n'avais pas prévu de te le dire immédiatement.

Satsuki émit un rire sans joie qui glaça Aomine. A croire qu'elle venait de perdre la boule.

-Comme c'est pratique.

-Si hier je t'avais dit que je sortais avec Ryota, comment aurais-tu réagis, hein ?

La colère bouillonnait en elle pour une raison inconnue. Au final, elle s'en fichait si son ami et Kise étaient ensemble. Vraiment, elle était heureuse pour eux. Mais elle aurait voulu le savoir de sa bouche.

-Tu l'aimes ?

La question le surprit. Il s'en foutait, il était bien avec le mannequin c'est tout.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est encore flou.

La rose baissa la tête.

-Je t'en veux.

-Je sais.

Il lui caressa la tête doucement et elle quitta son air meurtrier . Kise se cachait à moitié derrière la porte, attendant le bon moment pour revenir mais n'échappa pas à l'œil de son amant.

-Espèce de lâcheur !

-Je tiens à la vie, différence !

Il sautilla jusqu'au canapé et sourit à Satsuki.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Momocchi !

-Tu ne serais pas si mignon que je t'aurais probablement étripé.

-Daiki ! Momocchi ressemble à Akashicchi ! Elle me fait peur !

Cette réplique lui valut effectivement une bosse sur la tête.

-D'ailleurs, Monsieur prétentieux est au courant ?

Kise et Aomine se regardèrent.

-Euh non, je crois pas.

-Il risque d'être moins tolérant que moi.

-Personne ne disait rien quand il couchait avec Kurokocchi alors pourquoi il nous ferait quelque chose ?

-Kise ferme-là !

Les mots frappèrent Satsuki de plein fouet et Kise blanchit à repensant à sa phrase. Aomine se massa le crane.

-Daiki.

-Tu ne devais jamais savoir ça.

-Daiki, depuis quand ?

Il fit signe à Kise de prendre son manteau et de partir mais Satsuki attrapa la main du blond, le suppliant du regard.

-Ki-chan...

-Je suis vraiment désolé Momocchi ! Tellement désolé !

Elle se leva, les larmes coulant sans rencontrer de résistance :

-Depuis quand bordel de merde ?!

-Teiko. Et je suppose que ça a continué après.

Kise regarda son amant, le suppliant de se taire.

Satsuki se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Akashi et Tetsu... Son Tetsu...

-Kise, on y va.

-D'accord...

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard à la jeune fille.

Seule. Le cœur brisé, elle attrapa son portable et appela son patron, le suppliant de lui laisser quelques jours de repos. La voix de la jeune serveuse le convainquit du bienfait de cette demande. Il accepta.

A l'image d'un zombie, elle se traîna dans sa chambre. Elle voulait faire souffrir Akashi et décida, pour commencer, de rayer son visage sur chaque photo datant du collège. Une des étapes pour un rituel vaudou. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit.

Après une douche, elle se contempla dans le miroir : d'énormes cernes étaient apparues mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait quelqu'un à maudire.

Décidée à aller à la librairie, trouver un livre sur le vaudou et les malédictions, elle s'habilla joyeusement. Ses jours de congé serviraient à détruire le rouge.

Ses pas étaient légers et rapides, elle se surpris elle-même à chantonner.

Le centre-ville possédaient de nombreuses librairies et Satsuki trouva rapidement son bonheur. Passant devant un hôtel de luxe, une affiche attira son attention :

« Concours de nourriture spécial dessert ! 100 000* yens à gagner ! Participation libre.»

La journée était décidément trop belle ! Elle envoya balader la petite voix pénible lui disant que c'était mauvais pour sa santé et entra. Une femme lui souhaita la bienvenue et l'amena du côté des concurrents. Principalement des hommes. Elle prit place au bout de la longue table et une autre femme s'approcha :

-Mesdames et Messieurs ! Merci de participer à notre événement spécial ! Le vainqueur gagnera 100 000 yens ainsi qu'un dîner avec un PDG célèbre ! Les règles sont simples : manger autant de gâteaux possible afin d'être le grand gagnant ! Bonne chance à tous !

Les serveuses arrivèrent avec de grands plateaux : Fraisiers, Charlottes, St Honoré, Religieuses... Satsuki en saliva d'avance ! Quand la serveuse posa un gâteau entier devant elle, elle attendit que la jeune fille coupe des parts pour les distribuer aux autres participants. Elle se contenta d'un « Bonne chance ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Elle attrapa la petite fourchette fourchette et commença. La première bouchée fut merveilleuse : la crème était onctueuse à la perfection. La deuxième bouchée surpassa la première. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avala le tout en quelques minutes.

A côté, un homme abandonna à la moitié et une serveuse lui tendit un ticket :

-Au fait, si vous choisissez d'abandonner sans finir le gâteau, vous serez obliger de payer le gâteau en cours et ceux d'avant !

Et vu la tête de son voisin, le prix était astronomique. Se promettant de finir, elle entama le second.

Cinq gâteaux et tartes plus tard, elle voulait vomir. Il ne restait plus que deux femmes contre elle. Ah non, plus qu'une !

-Et voici, notre dernier dessert !

Deux serveuses débarquèrent avec les plus gros gâteaux que Satsuki n'ai jamais vu : avec au moins deux étages, des fruits partout et tant d'autres choses.

« Je vais vomir ! »

Seuls les 100 000 yens comptaient ! La fille de l'autre côté devenait verte et Satsuki exulta quand elle abandonna !

-Félicitation à notre gagnante !

Cette journée était vraiment la meilleure !

A la limite de vomir, elle accepta le chèque et on lui tendit une carte.

-C'est une invitation dans un restaurant cinq étoiles ! Notre directeur vous accompagnera et un chef de renom sera à votre service toute la soirée !

Satsuki voulait dormir maintenant. Mais la serveuse n'avait pas fini :

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Momoi Satsuki.

Parler lui donnait la nausée. Elle entendit des gloussements et un homme vint devant elle :

-Je suis honoré de passer une de mes soirées en si charmante compagnie !

Elle ferma les yeux, refusant de voir l'homme en face.

-Cela faisait longtemps Satsuki.

La journée venait d'être gâchée...

Elle ouvrit ses yeux roses, tuant de son regard l'homme qui la toisait dans toute sa prétention.

-Salut...

Elle allait le tuer.

-...Akashi.

*50 euros

*735,3 euros

* * *

Et hop !

Je voulais vraiment le couple Kise/Aomine ! Je voulais éviter le Akashi/Kuroko mais je vais en avoir besoin.

J'avais prévu de faire apparaître Akashi plus tard mais finalement... J'ai pas pu tenir.

Je tente de faire des chapitres plus longs mais du coup, j'ai l'impression de faire du vide parfois...

Badywurst : La version avec la GdM est quand même meilleure !

Shini Jez : J'avais vaguement entendu que le mangaka avait effectivement donné des métiers alternatifs mais honnêtement, j'ai choisi au pif ! Avant de commencer à écrire, j'avais à peu près choisi leurs boulots alors maintenant, grâce à toi, je sais si j'ai des pouvoirs divinatoires !

Au prochain chapitre : du shopping avec Kise et les « chaleureuses » retrouvailles entre Satsuki et Akashi!

Merci encore d'avoir lu !


	5. Chapitre 4- Kise, robes et héritier!

Lali oh ! Merci encore et toujours de lire les aventures mouvementées de Momoi Satsuki !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Kise, robes et héritier !**

Suivants les instructions du livre, Satsuki créait une petite poupée à l'effigie d'Akashi.

Après l'épreuve des desserts, le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates l'avait vaguement salué avant de repartir, sa superbe limousine l'attendant. Il avait promis de venir la chercher le lendemain soir chez elle. Ses relations trouveraient son adresse sans problème de toute façon.

Alors en attendant, elle préparait ses clous. Certaine qu'Akashi exigerait une tenue adaptée à l'occasion, elle avait fouillé dans son armoire mais rien ne ferait l'affaire.

Maudissant le garçon, elle entendit à peine sa porte s'ouvrir et sursauta en apercevant Kise.

-Tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolé ! Je t'amène un petit cadeau. J'espérais qu'on puisse parler tous les deux.

Elle lâcha son travail et emmena le blond jusqu'au canapé. Il lui tendit la petite boîte :

-C'est un fraisier !

-Merci.

Non, pitié plus de ça !

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci.

Le mannequin fixait ses genoux sans un mot.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Daiki.

-Ah.

Il releva la tête, les yeux brillants :

-Tu sais Momocchi, je l'aime vraiment ! De tout mon cœur !

-Ki-chan...

-Je voulais que tu le saches ! Parce que Daiki t'aimes vraiment et je me sens coupable pour hier !

Comprenant qu'il allait embrayé sur le sujet Akashi/Kuroko, elle le coupa :

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis un peu en colère parce que Daiki semblait ne pas vouloir me le dire.

-C'est faux ! En plus tu es la première à être en courant.

-Vous n'avez rien dit à vos parents ?

Le blond eut un rire sans joie :

-Tu sais très bien que Daiki craint sa mère. Et mes parents... m'ont toujours fait comprendre qu'ils voulaient des petits-enfants.

-Et tes sœurs ? Tu t'entends bien avec elle pourtant ?

Il cacha ses yeux derrière ses cheveux à la couleur de l'or et murmura :

-Je ne veux pas les déranger.

-Ki-chan...

Il releva la tête et lui lança un sourire éclatant :

-Ah mais ça ne me dérange pas.

Il fit une pause et reprit :

-Je sais que Daiki ne ressent pas tout à fait la même chose mais je l'aime réellement ! Je veux rester à ses côtés pour toujours, vivre avec lui, dormir et manger avec lui encore et encore !

Satsuki ne disait rien, étrangement touchée par le monologue de son ami. Il était clairement amoureux du bleu et elle espérait vraiment que le bleu se rende compte de la passion qu'éprouvait son amant.

-Tu es totalement mordu, hein ?

Elle le regardait tendrement. Ils avaient bien de la chance tous les deux de s'être trouvé.

Kise redevint grave et ses yeux perdirent leur éclat :

-Pour Kurokocchi...

Elle inspira un grand coup et s'obligea à respirer :

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Ça fait mal mais je m'en doutais.

-Vraiment ?

-Akashi a toujours été très protecteur avec Tetsu, plus qu'avec vous autres. Je crois... qu'il était jaloux de Daiki.

-Je m'en doutais aussi. Kurokocchi était toujours très nerveux quand lui et Akashicchi étaient dans la même pièce.

Ils restèrent pensifs, chacun de leurs côtés et Satsuki reprit la parole :

-Ça a commencé à quand nous étions au collège, c'est ça ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et elle poursuivit :

-Sais-tu si ils ont continués après ?

Kise se mit à réfléchir et secoua sa crinière blonde :

-Je ne pense pas non. Akashicchi est retourné chez ses parents donc ils ne se voyaient plus.

Elle mourrait d'envie de le demander ce soir à Akashi mais il était capable de l'envoyer paître.

-Momocchi ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es toujours amoureuse de Kurokocchi ?

Cette fois, elle réfléchit intensément. La réponse était évidente au final.

-Non. J'ai passé des années à lui courir derrière mais je ne le regrette pas.

-C'est à cause de sa relation avec Akashicchi ?

-Même si Akashi est très convainquant, il n'aurait jamais forcé Kuroko. Il était libre de ses choix. Et peut-importe le domaine, je ne peux pas rivaliser avec Akashi.

Elle se faisait doucement cette idée. Akashi lui prenait tout au fur et à mesure.

Elle se leva brusquement et saisit la main de Kise.

-Puisque tu m'as brisé le cœur, tu vas m'aider !

-Hein ?! Je veux bien mais comment ?

Il se leva, la dominant plus nécessaire. Satsuki se gratta le menton :

-J'ai un dîner ce soir. Et pas de robe.

-Je vois, pas de soucis ! Tu t'adresses à la bonne personne !

Ils eurent un sourire complice et Satsuki s'arma de son sac et de ses clef. Direction les boutiques !

Naturellement, Kise avait des contacts dans des boutiques bien plus chics que celles que la rose fréquentaient d'habitude. Elle s'étonna tout de même d'une chose :

-Tu es célèbre mais personne ne vient nous déranger. Il n'y a même pas de fans qui prennent des photos dans la rue. Tu leur a fait quelque chose ?

Kise éclata de rire et s'essuya les yeux :

-Non rien ! Mais les mannequins ne sont pas aussi courtisés que les chanteurs ou les acteurs !

-Ah d'accord !

Il l'entraîna dans un boutique et salua une des vendeuses.

-Le charme du célèbre Kise Ryota est sans limite : tu collectionnes les filles et mon meilleur ami.

-Je suis amoureux de Daiki !

Il la regarda, sidéré qu'elle puisse mettre son amant dans la même catégorie que ses groupies.

Le blond glissa quelques mots au gérant en guise de salutations et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les robes de soirées. Satsuki le suivit avec moins d'entrain.

-Tu as un budget ?

-100 000 yens.

-Je ne connaîtrais pas ta haine pour lui, je te demanderais si Akashicchi t'avais prêté sa carte bancaire.

Le regard de la rose valu toutes les réponses acerbes du monde.

-Alors... ça, ça et ça. Va les essayer !

Chaque « ça » était suivit d'une robe que lui tendait Kise. Elle soupira devant l'air joyeux du garçon et chercha les cabines d'essayage.

La première robe était rose pâle et s'arrêtait au milieu de ses cuisses. Sa poitrine était plus que mise en valeur et elle avait la désagréable impression de rien avoir dessus. La main de Kise repoussa légèrement le rideau pour lui tendre une paire de talons de la même couleur.

-Essais ça avec !

Certaine de se casser une cheville tant la hauteur était impressionnante, elle préféra se tenir pour montrer le tout à Kise.

-C'est bon.

Le blond écarta entièrement le rideau et retroussa immédiatement son nez. Ses lèvres se plissèrent et il ferma les yeux.

-Bon d'accord, ça ne me va pas mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ce cirque !

-Désolé, déformation professionnelle.

Il referma le rideau et elle essaya la deuxième. Plus longue, sa couleur noire rehaussait la couleur de ses cheveux. Les talons noires avaient au moins 5 centimètres en moins et Satsuki accepta de faire quelques pas quand elle sortit de la cabine pour attendre l'avis de Kise.

Celui-ci réfléchissait, la détaillant de haut en bas.

-Les bretelles me dérangent.

Ils les fixait étrangement et s'approcha de Satsuki.

-On peut les enlever ?

-Non.

Sa réponse entraîna le refus de Kise et Satsuki se changea à nouveau. Elle fixait la robe dans ses mains.

-Ryota, je refuse de porter cette horreur !

-Hein ?! Pourquoi ?

-La couleur.

-Tu n'aimes pas le rouge ?

Pas tant qu'Akashi ne se teindrait pas les cheveux. Hors de question d'être accordée à l'étrange couleur de cheveux du PDG.

-T'es difficile Momocchi ! Je vais sans doute... Oh oh ! Bouge pas, j'ai trouvé !

Sortant la tête de la cabine, elle observa le mannequin qui courrait dans un rayon et se saisit d'un robe. Il la rejoignit et lui tendit :

-Tiens !

Elle l'attrapa et l'enfila. Émeraude. La couleur de la pierre décrivait parfaitement celle de la robe. Elle descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Serrée à la taille, sa poitrine était mise en valeur par le bustier. Quand elle sortit, Kise resta sans voix tant l'apparition était magnifique.

-Alors ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle secoua sa main devant ses yeux et le blond reprit ses esprits.

-Momocchi ?

-Quoi ? Elle ne me va pas ?!

-Si je n'étais pas amoureux de Daiki, je t'emmènerais dans un hôtel te prouver à quel point tu es belle !

Elle rougit sous le compliment de son ami. Kise la fit tourner sur elle-même, s'extasiant sans cesse. Les talons la grandissait légèrement de façon à ce qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

-Donc je la prend ?

-Oh oui !

Elle se remit ses vêtements et rejoignit Kise.

-Donc la robe, les chaussures... Tu penses qu'il me faudrait autre chose ?

-A la limite un collier.

La vendeuse la plus près se jeta littéralement vers eux et les conduisit devant les colliers.

Kise en choisit un et l'attacha autour de cou de la jeune rose.

-Ça ira très bien avec la robe !

-Tu es sûr !

-Je bosse depuis longtemps dans le milieu. Alors crois-moi !

Le blond décrocha le collier et regarda la jeune fille.

-Avec la bonne coiffure, pas besoin de boucles d'oreilles. Allons voir les sous-vêtements !

Elle l'arrêta net :

-Ki-chan, c'est juste un dîner !

-On sait jamais ! Vous pouvez passer à la vitesse supérieure !

Avec Akashi ? Impossible !

-Vraiment, c'est inutile ! Et puis je peux choisir mes sous-vêtements seule !

Il baissa les yeux déçue mais reprit rapidement son expression joyeuse :

-Et un manteau ? Il fait froid le soir !

-Ok va pour le manteau.

Il l'obligea à remettre la robe pour choisir le bon. Kise approuva au bout du sixième. Lors de l'encaissement, la rose vit l'argent gagné du concours disparaître trop vite. Ses poches dans les mains, elle allait repartir chez elle.

-Merci encore Ki-chan !

-C'est normal !

La sonnerie de son portable retentit et il décrocha :

-Allo ? Maintenant ? Oui bien sur ! Pas de problème, j'arrive !

Il raccrocha et se retourna vers Satsuki.

-Le travail ?

-Oui ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps !

-Vas-y ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle le remercia à nouveau et le garçon prit la direction opposée à la sienne. Elle raffermit sa prise sur les poches et entama le chemin du retour.

Elle avait totalement oublié le rituel vaudou destiné à Akashi.

De retour chez elle, elle commença par une bonne douche et lava ses cheveux. Kise lui avait donné quelques conseils sur la coiffure qui irait le mieux et elle se décida pour un chignon lâche qui laissait quelques mèches caresser ses épaules. Elle fixa les barrettes dans ses cheveux roses et commença son maquillage. « Très léger » avait dit le mannequin. Elle se contenta d'un peu de mascara et de crayon noir.

C'est alors qu'on sonna à sa porte. Enroulée dans sa serviette, elle alla ouvrir, jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure : il était encore tôt pourtant. La sonnette se déchaîna encore :

-Oui j'arrive !

Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle détestait le plus.

Akashi Seijuro.

Actuellement sur son 31 : chemise et veste noire, pantalon tout aussi sombre, seule sa cravate à l'image de ses cheveux donnait un peu de couleur au jeune homme.

Elle ne disait rien, étonné de le voir si tôt. Méfiante, elle le fixait dans les yeux.

Le rouge détailla la jeune femme devant lui avec attention : ses cheveux étaient élégamment noués et le maquillage n'était pas vulgaire. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il fixait la serviette rose, unique vêtement qu'elle portait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de remarquer ses longues jambes hier. Par contre, le développement de sa poitrine ne lui avait pas échappé.

L'Empereur la scannait avec ses yeux hétérochromatines. Pour un peu, elle en serait gênée mais le montrer signifier donner son importance à l'avis critique d'Akashi. Et elle s'en fichait royalement.

-Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

-Je vois ça.

Bon sang, même ces trois mots lui donnaient l'impression d'être une moins que rien.

-Je me dépêche alors.

-En effet, le restaurant n'est pas situé à côté.

Il était définitivement désagréable et pourtant son visage ne quittait pas cet horrible expression de neutralité. Oh comme elle aimerait laisser ses ongles déchirer ce visage...

Laissant ses fantasmes pour plus tard, elle l'invita à entrer -bonne éducation oblige- et fila dans la salle de bain.

L'écarlate enregistrait chaque détail de cet appartement : de la place du fauteuil à la petite poupée à son effigie. Légèrement curieux, il lut la couverture du livre à côté :

« Vaudou : Histoire et Pratique »

Oui, il allait bien s'amuser ce soir !

Soit tout le contraire de ce que se disait Satsuki dans la salle de bain. Se tortillant pour enfiler sa robe, elle la ferma avec plus de difficultés : savoir Akashi dans son salon n'aidez pas vraiment à la décontracter. Elle glissa ses pieds dans les talons et accrocha le petit collier. Le manteau étant encore dans la chambre, elle attrapa au passage son téléphone – prête à appeler Daiki au moindre soucis- et ferma son manteau.

-C'est bon.

Akashi releva la tête et regarda la jeune femme. Le manteau cachait une grande partie de sa robe mais quand elle marcha vers lui, il devina une paire de talons.

-Nous pouvons y aller ?

-Oui.

-Bien.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et elle veilla à bien fermer à clef. Descendre le petit escalier s'avéra risqué avec les talons mais elle sentait Akashi juste derrière elle : au pire, elle le savait capable de la rattraper. Ou de ne rien faire, elle ne serait pas étonnée. La limousine d'hier était garée juste devant chez elle et attirait quelques curieux. Le conducteur la salua poliment et lui ouvrit la porte.

L'intérieur était magnifique : la banquette de cuir s'entendait sur les côtés de la voiture mais Satsuki choisit de rester face à la route. La voiture entière était d'une propreté effrayante.

Elle sentit doucement la limousine démarrer et chercha une ceinture de sécurité. Sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas... Se tassant davantage vers la droite, elle tentait de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et le riche héritier. Quand, au bout de 10 minutes, elle fut certaine qu'elle ne craignait rien, elle se détendit et croisa ses jambes, l'ignorant royalement.

Akashi ,lui, avait le coude posé sur l'accoudoir prévu, sa main soutenant sa tête. Il s'amusait intérieurement de la jeune fille qui avait pour l'instant, tout d'un animal traqué. La façon qu'elle avait de lui jeter des petits regards et de se préparer à bondir lui faisait penser à un petit lapin chassé par le Grand Méchant Loup. Cependant, elle sembla se calmer et alla même jusqu'à l'ignorer en croisant ses jambes. Ses yeux suivirent leur incroyable longueur et découvrit tout au bout, une cheville incroyablement fine à la peau blanche. Il mourrait d'envie de faire rougir cette peau, de la lacérer avec sa paire de ciseaux...

Le silence s'éternisait. Il ne dérangeait pas Satsuki mais l'idée de passer la soirée ainsi l'énervait. Elle regarda son voisin et resta figé : le jeune rouge la fixait ouvertement, ses yeux rouge et or brillants d'une émotion que Satsuki ne souhaitait absolument pas connaître ! Ses doigts tapotaient l'accoudoir avec rythme, menant la jeune fille proche du meurtre. Dieu que ce bruit était pénible ! Un sourire amusé de la part d'Akashi lui fit comprendre qu'il se doutait et appréciait à sa juste valeur son combat intérieur. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, tachant de refréner ses pulsions meurtrières.

Le jeune PDG se stoppa enfin, au grand soulagement de la rose. Et quand il ouvrit la bouche, elle le regretta amèrement :

-Ce manteau est très beau, certes mais il fait 24° dans cette voiture. Tu peux l'enlever.

Sa voix l'énervait terriblement. Elle pivota de façon à l'avoir dans son champ de vision et lui répondit sèchement :

-Merci mais je préfère le garder sur moi pour l'instant.

-Enlève le.

L'ordre avait fusé, sec et la rose sentit la colère monter en elle brutalement. Ses yeux roses affrontaient ceux du garçon et la lueur dangereuse qu'elle y vit l'obligea plus ou moins à obéir. Mais elle saurait lui rappeler qu'elle n'était ni une de ses domestiques ni son chien.

Le manteau tomba sur la banquette. L'héritier dévorait du regard ces épaules nues et frémit à l'idée de marquer cet endroit à l'aide de son ciseaux favori. Satsuki remua, mal à l'aise : ce restaurant était de l'autre côté du pays ou quoi ?!

Akashi continuait de la déshabiller du regard : son ventre plat, sa poitrine développée plus que nécessaire, ses épaules fines et son cou blanc. Dire qu'il se sentait attiré par la jeune femme serait exagéré mais la rose possédait de nombreux atouts.

-J'ai une question.

Sa voix le coupa dans sa réflexion. Il n'aimait pas être coupé.

-Quoi donc ?

-Comment t'es-tu retrouvé à devoir accompagner le gagnant du concours ?

Elle n'étais pas curieuse mais parler la détendait un peu. Au moins, Akashi avait cessé de la déshabiller du regard.

-Cet hôtel est à mon père.

-Ah.

C'est tout ? Il n'allait rien ajouter d'autre ?

-Tu ne réponds pas vraiment.

Il la transperça du regard et, instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de la portière. Cependant, il consentit à répondre un peu mieux :

-Cela favorise l'image de la famille Akashi.

-Tu aurais pu tomber sur n'importe qui...

Cette fois, le sourire du rouge révéla ses dents parfaitement blanches.

-Oh mais je suis sincèrement ravi de partager ma soirée avec une jeune femme à l'appétit si vorace. Tu as été plutôt... étonnante, je dois bien avouer !

Bizarrement, le compliment -si cela en était un- ne la toucha pas du tout. Il le faisait exprès, pas vrai ?!

Elle allait répliquer quand la voiture se stoppa. Le conducteur alla ouvrir la porte et Akashi sortit avec toute sa grâce naturelle. Puis il tendit sa main à Satsuki :

-Mademoiselle.

Lui jetant un regard noir, elle attrapa sa main et serra de toute ses forces.

Akashi sourit : il venait de retrouver un jouet très amusant !

Voilà !

Je suis plus ou moins satisfaite de ce chapitre mais le fait d'y avoir incorporé Akashi me suffit !

**CoCo-ChOu **: Tant que l'intérêt perdure ! Je voulais vraiment Aomine /Kise mais les deux autres loulous c'était pas prévu ! Mais je vais rebondir !

**Guest** : J'ai encore prévu tant d'autres chocs pour la pauvre Momoi ! Ton commentaire m'a fait imaginer Akashi en face d'un gros porc (dans le sens gros pervers!) : « T'es vachement mignon toi ! Ça te dirais qu'on se prennent une petite chambre quelque part ? » Meilleure façon de faire fuir notre rouquin autoritaire !

Au prochain chapitre : Satsuki et Akashi : une table, deux chaises et une question : « Dis Satsuki ? Que ferais-tu pour moi pour pouvoir revoir Kuroko ? ».


	6. Chapitre 5- Dîner avec le diable!

Lali oh ! Je suis très heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous intéresse encore ! Merci donc à vous lecteurs ainsi qu'à celles et ceux qui laissent un petit commentaire ! Juste prévenir que ce chapitre... est un peu particulier vers la fin. A vos risques et périls !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5- Dîner avec le diable ! **

Sentir la peau du garçon contre la sienne lui provoqua des frissons de dégoût. Ne cherchant même pas à résister contre l'envie soudaine, Satsuki essayait désespérément d'écraser les phalanges ennemies.

Akashi ne disait rien, insensible à la douleur que la jeune rose tentait de lui faire parvenir. Il referma davantage ses doigts sur le sien -s'attirant un regard noir- et entraîna la fille à sa suite. Cette dernière suivait avec difficulté -n'étant pas habituée aux talons- et essayait de se dégager de la prise du rouge.

Cependant, il s'arrêta brusquement et Satsuki, emportée par son élan, s'écrasa contre son dos. Réagissant immédiatement, elle s'écarta aussi loin que sa main maintenue lui permettait. Le PDG se tourna vers elle et lui lâcha sa main.

Elle massa sa main endolorie et ressentit l'effet brutal du froid. N'ayant pas eu le temps d'enfiler son manteau, Satsuki se retrouvait donc en bustier, totalement gelée.

-Met ton manteau.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres. Et puis, il est toujours dans la voiture.

Ses dents claquaient. Akashi avait été si rapide qu'elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de prendre son épais manteau avec elle. Et maintenant, la limousine était on-ne-sait-où !

Heureusement, la porte d'entrée n'était pas loin.

Akashi fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en regardant la jeune rose de haut. Satsuki soutint son regard, le rose du sien plein de hargne tandis que l'hétérochromatine du garçon ne montrait qu'une vague colère.

-Arrête de me fixer comme ça !

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de reprendre sa route vers le restaurant. Satsuki -ses mains frottant ses bras dans le but de gagner un peu de chaleur- marcha jusqu'à être à ses côtés.

Le rouge ignora l'homme près de la porte qui le saluait et attendit que Satsuki passe la porte. Elle répondit néanmoins à la salutation de l'homme à son égard. La chaleur du restaurant s'engouffra dans robe de la rose qui laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échapper.

Un serveur habillé très chic s'approcha et les salua :

-Madame, Monsieur.

-Une réservation au nom d'Akashi.

-Bien Monsieur.

D'un mouvement de bras, il indiqua aux deux jeunes adultes de le suivre.

La salle était immense : une bonne centaines de tables déjà occupées étaient recouvertes de nappes immaculées et de couverts en argent. Des lustres en cristal pendaient du plafond et une légère musique d'ambiance donnaient à ce lieu un air enchanteur. Comme une enfant trop curieuse, Satsuki regardait partout, n'en revenant pas : elle allait manger dans un restaurant incroyable. Alors que le serveur les guidaient vers une table dans un pièce privative, Akashi glissa son bras sous le sien afin de l'interrompre dans sa découverte. Sursautant au contact, elle focalisa son attention sur des couples qui chuchotaient près d'eux :

-Ce garçon est vraiment très beau !

-C'est normal, c'est Akashi Seijuro !

-Le président de la société ?

-Non son fils. Le père lui laisse quelques rennes pour gérer les entreprises mais il n'est pas encore à la tête de l'Empire !

-Et cette fille c'est qui ?

-Aucune idée mais elle est pas mal.

-Et puis tu as vu cette poitrine ?!

-Elle a l'air un peu gauche quand même !

-Elle n'est pas au niveau de l'Empereur.

Satsuki foudroyait du regard les personnes qui chuchotaient ces dernières répliques et leva la tête. Elle détestait l'homme à son bras mais elle avait de la fierté. Quand un autre commentaire sur sa poitrine parvint à ses oreilles et allait répliquer quand Akashi prit la parole :

-Laisse-les.

-Mais...

-C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu es ton manteau mais maintenant fais avec.

Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de répondre, elle ferma la bouche. La petite salle que le rouge avait réservé s'avéra tout aussi belle. Akashi prit place sur une des chaise tandis que Satsuki se faisait rapprocher la sienne par le serveur. Il leur tendit deux menus et s'en alla, les laissant seuls. Une ambiance glaciale s'installa. Tandis qu'Akashi était plongé dans la lecture du menu, Satsuki se trouvait devant un problème de taille : à savoir les trois couteaux et fourchettes différents autour de l'assiette !

-Un problème ?

La voix désagréable du rouge la ramena sur Terre :

-Tout va très bien.

Il haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture. La rose l'imita et parcourut du regard les différents plats proposés. Le choix était difficile mais le serveur poussait déjà la porte pour prendre leurs commandes. Akashi demanda ensuite que l'homme lui apporte une bouteille de champagne.

-Trinquons !

-Et à quoi donc ?

-Nos retrouvailles.

Elle le regarda sans même prendre son verre en main.

-Je préfère éviter de me rappeler que désormais tu sais où j'habite.

-Dans ce cas, trinquons pour autre chose !

-Comme ?

Akashi fit un sourire que Satsuki jugea terriblement effrayant :

-Comme par exemple... au couple qui forme nouvellement Daiki et Ryota.

Le cœur de la jeune fille rata plusieurs battements. Le visage du garçon n'affichait rien mais elle sut qu'il était furieux.

-Comment...

-Comment je le sais ?

Il rit. Son rire sans vie l'inquiétait beaucoup.

-Enfin Satsuki, as-tu oublié ? Je suis l'Empereur, je sais tout. Et je n'aime pas les vilains secrets.

-Cela ne te regarde pas !

Elle avait légèrement haussé la voix et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Parce que l'œil rouge d'Akashi luisait, promettant la douleur.

-Bien sur que si. Je me dois de veiller sur vous après tout, c'est mon droit.

-Tu as perdu ce droit quand tu les a empêché de jouer pendant une année !

Akashi but avec délectation le champagne dans son verre. L'entrée fut posé devant eux et le jeune homme commença à manger. Furieuse, Satsuki s'empara d'une fourchette et dévora son assiette.

-Je devais sévir. Vous devez m'obéir parce que vous m'appartenez.

Sa voix était calme, presque blasée. Il ne fait que rappeler l'évidence.

-Tu es vraiment horrible Akashi.

Le rouge pencha la tête sur le côté, amusé :

-Me détestes-tu Satsuki ?

-Je te méprise.

-Tu es si rude !

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tourner autour du pot.

L'Empereur laisse son rire éclater dans la pièce et, quand il se calme, rapproche son visage de la jeune fille. La rose ne bouge pas mais sa main se rapproche d'un des couteaux au cas où. Juste une petite précaution.

-Décidément, tu m'amuses de plus en plus !

-Tu m'en vois ravi.

Akashi se recula et le serveur effectua un échange d'assiettes. Cette fois, Satsuki mangea plus lentement, épiant chaque geste de l'homme en face d'elle. Mais c'est à peine, s'il faisait attention à elle. En fait, il l'ignorait tout simplement. Enfin, pas pour longtemps :

-Et comme tu me divertis convenablement, je vais te poser te révéler quelque chose que tu jugeras, j'en suis sur, très intéressant !

-Contrairement à ce que tu dois penser, tout ce qui sort de ta bouche ne l'est pas forcément.

-Oh, du sarcasme ? T'aurais-je blessé d'une quelconque manière ?

-Pour cela, il faudrait que tu en ai la capacité. Et cette capacité ne s'obtient qu'en ayant une relation privilégiée. Or, sauf erreur de ma part, ou simple malentendu de la tienne, je dois dire que j'affectionne particulièrement cette éventualité en ce qui te concerne, nous n'avons aucune relation. De quelque nature que ce soit, hormis notre collaboration du temps de Teiko que tu as détruite en même temps que tu as brisé le reste de l'équipe.

Elle débita son monologue sans s'arrêter. Elle prit juste le temps d'avaler une nouvelle goulée d'air et reprit plus doucement :

-Je t'amuses toujours, Akashi ?

Elle leva le menton bien haut, fière de sa tirade. Lui ne disait rien. Elle se saisit de son verre et l'avala cul sec. Le champagne lui brûla la gorge mais hors de question de le laisser paraître. Akashi leva ses mains... et applaudit :

-Magnifique !

_Il avait craqué, c'était pas possible ?!_

-Je suis totalement subjugué ! Non seulement tu es de plus en plus belle mais ta bouche sort des phrases très intelligentes. Tu me ressembles quelque part.

-Ne nous compare pas s'il te plaît.

Elle choisit volontairement d'ignorer le compliment du début de phrase. Akashi cessa ses applaudissement et son visage changea totalement :

-Par contre, je ne peux pas te laisser me parler ainsi. Il semblerait que tu es oublié qui je suis.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Le sourire d'Akashi confirma ce qu'elle pensait au même moment : elle mentait et il le savait.

-Toi non, mais nous connaissons quelqu'un qui se trouve être... moins téméraire que toi dirons-nous. Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Satsuki ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Ses mains serraient la nappe et la couleur de sa peau rivalisa avec celle de du tissu.

-Dis-moi Satsuki, que ferais-tu pour moi pour pouvoir revoir Tetsuya ?

Elle arrêta de respirer. Ses tremblements empirèrent et l'aura démoniaque d'Akashi n'arrangeait pas les choses. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Tetsu, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas !

Elle tacha de reprendre sa respiration doucement pour se calmer. Elle était terrifiée par Akashi à cet instant présent. Car si -à sa façon- il prenait soin de la Génération des Miracles, il pouvait aussi s'en prendre à eux quand il le jugeait nécessaire.

Ils n'en étaient qu'au plat et Akashi avait déjà menacé Tetsu et laissait planer une épée de Damoclès sur Daiki et Ryota !

Pour l'instant, elle devait se calmer et tentait de faire pareil avec le garçon de l'autre côté de la table. Parce qu'elle était certaine qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution.

Et puis, elle se souvint d'une chose :

-Tu ferais du mal à ton ancien amant ?

Cette phrase lui serra le cœur mais l'éclair de surprise qu'afficha Akashi lui fit gagner un peu de temps. Mais le garçon se reprit trop vite et remplit leurs verres de champagne :

-Je suppose que Ryota l'a laissé échapper. Il se serait temps que j'aille lui rendre une petite visite.

-Ne le touche pas !

Le regard tueur d'Akashi la pétrifia. Bon sang, ce foutu serveur n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui !

-Enfin... Visiblement, Ryota ne sait pas une chose.

-Laquelle ?

Akashi dévoila toute ses dents dans une parfaite imitation du Chat de Cheshire :

-Tetsuya est toujours mon amant.

Une flopée de jurons résonnaient dans sa tête mais, n'étant pas suicidaire et comprenant qu'il la provoquait par le biais de ce mensonge, elle garda sa bouche close. Elle se déconnecta de la conversation et regarda loin derrière Akashi. Juste le temps de se reprendre, de ne pas lui éclater la tête quelque part. Il voudrait mieux éviter que le police ne rapplique. Parce que devoir expliquer à Daiki pourquoi elle dînait avec son ex-capitaine et lui expliquer les raisons de son acte n'allait pas être simple :

«Il m'a provoqué. Il m'a juste rappelé gentiment avec toute sa délicatesse légendaire qu'il couchait avec le garçon que j'ai aimé pendant des années. Oh et puis, il t'a menacé avec Ryota. »

Il allait lui falloir un bon avocat.

Mais pour l'instant, elle offrit un superbe regard tueur à Akashi :

-Je me fiche bien de qui tu mets dans ton lit.

-Pauvre Tetsuya ! Tu es d'une telle cruauté !

-Je me met juste à la hauteur de la tienne !

La porte s'ouvrit laissant les conversations de la salle principale entrer dans la leur. Le serveur et le dessert. Elle n'avait plus faim. D'ailleurs, Akashi ne touchait pas non plus au sien. Ils se fixaient en chiens de faïence, prêts à attaquer l'autre.

-J'aime ce regard.

Le garçon croisa ses mains et posa sa tête dessus.

-Il y a bien longtemps que plus personne ne me regarde comme ça.

_Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !_

-Mais tu es une si mauvaise menteuse, Satsuki.

-Le seul mensonge que j'ai pu sortir depuis le début de cette soirée étant sans aucun doute que « Tout allait très bien ! ». Parce qu'actuellement ça ne sera le cas que lorsque ce foutu dîner sera terminé et que toi, tu seras loin de moi !

_Merde, raté !_

Akashi sourit d'une façon presque -et Satsuki espérait sincèrement se tromper- tendre.

-Tu me mens encore Satsuki.

-Tu m'exaspères, c'est incroyable !

-Pourquoi dire que tu te fiches de Tetsuya ? Nous savons que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Ça l'est ! J'ai tourné la page !

-Menteuse.

Repoussant le chaise loin derrière elle, elle frappa brutalement la table de ses deux mains :

-C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! Retourne dans le joyeux petit monde où tu crois être le roi et fout-moi la paix !

Au diable la politesse ! Exécutant un super demi-tour, elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte quand le sol se mit à tanguer. Elle luta pour garder ses yeux ouverts et vit le sol se rapprocher bien trop rapidement. Allongée sur le sol, elle vit Akashi se diriger tranquillement vers elle et la relever en la prenant par le bras. D'où avait-il une telle force ?!

_Non c'est pas ça ! C'est elle qui est plus faible que d'habitude !_

-Tu m'as fait quoi ?

Elle ne parvenait qu'à murmurer. Glissant une main dans son dos, il releva le menton de la jeune rose jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se fassent face :

-Je t'avais bien prévenue Satsuki. Personne ne me parle comme ça. Je dois visiblement te réapprendre l'obéissance.

-Va te faire...

La fin de sa phrase se coupa quand elle s'évanouit. Akashi lâcha son menton et mit son bras sous ses genoux afin de la porter. Le petit billet qu'il avait glissé au serveur lui assurait de ne rencontrer personne jusqu'à sa limousine. Il s'arrêta néanmoins devant le propriétaire du restaurant, lui assurant que la famille Akashi n'oublierait pas ce « petit service » et parlerait du professionnalisme exemplaire de l'établissement.

Il plongea donc dans l'extérieur glacé sur les remerciements de l'homme et se dirigea vers sa limousine, son précieux chargement contre lui.

On lui ouvrit la porte et il s'assit, veillant à ce que la jeune fille puisse bénéficier de ses cuisses comme oreiller. Il retrouva le manteau et l'en recouvrit.

Satsuki ouvrit péniblement ses yeux. Il essaya de se relever main en vain. Si elle sentait chaque partie de son corps, elle était bien incapable de bouger. Le soleil s'engouffrait dans ce qui était apparemment la plus grande chambre qu'elle connaisse. Les draps étaient frais et sentaient bons. Tout doucement, elle arriva à tourner la tête et aperçut une grande armoire. Quelques rideaux pour cacher les baies vitrées complétaient le peu de mobilier présent.

Au vu des ses souvenirs, elle le pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit :

La demeure de la famille Akashi.

« Je vais le l'étriper. L'égorger, le découper, lui arracher le cœur... »

La porte s'ouvrit et elle dut se concentrer pour arriver à suivre du regard la personne qui entrait :

-Vous êtes réveillée ? Parfait, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Satsuki se contenta de regarder la femme bêtement. D'environ la trentaine, ses cheveux bruns étaient rassemblaient en un chignon sévère et ses vêtements ressemblaient plus à un uniforme.

-Vous devez être encore un peu groggy. Je vais prévenir Monsieur que vous êtes consciente.

La jeune rose tenta de parler mais la femme quitta la chambre sans l'entendre. De nouveau seule, elle fixait le plafond en forçant ses bras et ses jambes à bouger. Ces dernières ne firent même pas l'effort de trembler rien qu'un peu mais ses bras se décalèrent de quelques centimètres. Redoublant d'effort, elle ne cacha pas sa joie quand son bras droit se souleva au dessus de son visage. Puis, il retomba mollement.

Pestant contre « cet abruti de rouquin » -et elle était gentille-, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

-Tu m'as l'air d'aller bien.

Elle fusilla du regard le jeune maître des lieux. Il avait troqué sa tenue de hier soir pour une chemise blanche, une cravate noire et un pantalon rouge des plus flamboyant.

-C'est impoli de fixer ainsi les gens.

Akashi se permit de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et regarda Satsuki. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne produisit que des bruits étouffés. Akashi se pencha vers elle :

-Qui y a t-il ?

-De... l'eau...

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour appeler quelqu'un dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit sa place et posa le verre sur une petite table de chevet.

Depuis quand était-elle là ?!

-Tu devrais t'asseoir pour boire.

« Si je pouvais le faire, je serais pas encore couchée, sombre crétin ! »

Visiblement, Akashi n'eut aucun mal à décrypter ses pensées puisqu'il l'aida à se redresser. Il lui tendit le verre et attendit.

Pour la jeune fille, ce fut une véritable épreuve de force pour arriver à soulever le verre et le tenir contre ses lèvres. Finalement, elle lâcha quand le verre fut vide. Elle ne fut pas surprise de réflexe du rouge qui l'attrapa et le posa sur la table près du lit.

-Tu m'as droguée, hein ?

Sa voix sortait plus naturellement mais sans manifester d'émotion : elle n'en avait pas la force.

-Juste une petite précaution.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'était le plus simple pour t'emmener ici.

Ses yeux ne la quittaient pas et elle détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur autre chose. C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus sa robe. Ni ses sous-vêtements.

-Attends une seconde... Pourquoi je suis nue ?!

Il ne répondit pas et se mit à farfouiller dans le tiroir de la table basse.

-Hé Akashi !

-C'est plus simple pour ce qu'on va faire.

-Quoi ?! Attends une seconde...

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ _C'est quoi cette merde dans laquelle elle s'est fourrée ?_

-Mais avant ça...

Il arrêta net sa recherche et prit le visage de Satsuki entre ses mains.

-Tu dois faire quelque chose moi, tu n'as pas oublié ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Je te dois rien !

-Mais si. Et j'ai décidé ce que je vais te faire faire.

Elle déglutit. Le visage du garçon la pétrifiait -mais la drogue aidait aussi- et elle craignait la phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

-J'ai décidé que tu allais redevenir la coach de de l'équipe de Teiko.

_Stop ! Arrêt sur image, rembobine quelques secondes en arrière !_

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Monsieur semblait attendre sa réponse et elle opta pour une autre réponse :

-Tu m'as kidnappé pour me demander ça ?!

Il plissa les yeux et se leva, la dominant de toute sa hauteur :

-Premièrement, ce n'est pas vraiment un kidnapping...

-Bien sûr que si !

-... et deuxièmement tu n'as pas le choix !

Il se foutait royalement de sa gueule, non ? Vu son air, il était plus que sérieux. Oh Seigneur, ce mec a une case en moins...

-Je refuse !

-Tu ne peux pas.

-Et pourquoi ça ?!

-Parce qu'officiellement, tu viens d'envoyer une lettre de démission à ton patron et que Teiko vient de recevoir ta candidature. Et que tu es acceptée.

Son cerveau bloqua et elle fixa le drap. Il était incontestablement dérangé.

-De quel droit te permets-tu de prendre des décisions pareils ?!

-Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtient. L'Empire Akashi sponsorisera Teiko au printemps prochain et je m'attends naturellement à n'avoir que des victoires. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de la meilleure, c'est à dire toi.

-Mais je...

-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Les yeux rouge et or lançaient des éclairs. Il fallait qu'elle parte le plus vite possible d'ici !

-Et c'est pourquoi, je vais maintenant faire en sorte que tu comprennes que tu dois m'obéir à moi seul. Après ça, tu seras ma chose, ma jolie marionnette qui n'écoutera que moi.

-Tu es totalement malade.

Elle avait soufflé ces mots sans s'en rendre compte et sentit les larmes qui piquaient ses yeux. Son corps n'allait pas bouger.

-J'ai fait en sorte que tu restes immobiles mais que tu puisses sentir ce que je vais te faire. Que tu n'oublies jamais.

-Arrêtes... S'il te plait !

Il sortit une paire de ciseaux venue de nulle part et dégagea les jambes de la jeune fille en tirant le drap. Sa main glissa entre et écarta ses cuisses. Il posa une des lames contre sa cuisse gauche et appuya :

-Je t'en prie ! Akashi pitié !

-Sert les dents, tu vas avoir mal.

Et la lame entailla sa peau. Satsuki hurla à s'en déchirer la voix. L'odeur du fer emplit ses narines et des larmes coulaient de plus en plus fort. Elle semblait ne plus pouvoir d'arrêter de hurler.

Quand Akashi se releva, sa main et le ciseaux dégoulinants de sang, il lécha le liquide carmin avant de souffler à l'oreille de la jeune fille :

-Maintenant, tu n'appartiens qu'à moi, Satsuki.

Son rire, purement rempli de folie n'atteignit jamais la rose qui s'était enfin évanouie.

Akashi quitta la chambre, non s'en un dernier regard plein de possession pour l'inscription écarlate sur la peau blanche.

« Akashi Seijuro »

* * *

Fiou, je me suis lâchée sur ce chapitre ! Je me trouve même un peu dégueu à la fin. Bon, je fais pas dans la dentelle mais Akashi est pas vraiment un Bisounours non plus ! Je me suis demandée si je devais changer le rating mais finalement je le laisse comme ça. Ca va pas s'arranger au fil des chapitres, je pense...

Pour vos commentaires :

**Shini Jez** : Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir ! Évidemment qu'avec Akashi ça vaut le coup ! (tu penses toujours la même chose après ce chapitre?) Akashi/Riko... Bah, j'ai du mal avec elle... Mais pourquoi pas. Kise est mannequin, il peut payer !

Prochain chapitre : Obligée d'accepter l'ordre d'Akashi, Satsuki devient la nouvelle coach officielle de Teiko. Mais pour ça, une petite visite à l'hôpital s'avère obligatoire. L'objet chanceux du jour : une blouse blanche !


	7. Chapitre 6- L'objet chanceux du jour!

Lali oh ! Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de donner un tout autre caractère prévue à Akashi . Je ne suis pas déçue du résultat mais du coup, maintenant, je dois remodeler les chapitres suivants (non ils ne sont pas écrits mais tout est dans ma tête).

J'ai pas exactement écrit ce que je souhaitais par rapport au résumé du précédent chapitre mais j'espère que ça restera compréhensible.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture du chapitre 6 !

* * *

**Chapitre 6- L'objet chanceux du jour : une blouse blanche !**

Quand Satsuki se réveilla pour la seconde fois, elle était dans son lit. Sa cuisse droite la démangeait mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle pouvait bouger à nouveau normalement. Repoussant sa couette, elle traça du bout des doigts l'inscription gravée dans sa chair. Visiblement, la plaie avait été désinfectée mais la rose n'osait pas la toucher davantage. La douleur physique partirait sans doute dans un moment mais la jeune fille savait qu'Akashi en avait gravé une encore plus profonde dans son esprit.

Elle n'oublierait jamais ce foutu dîner. Le regard d'Akashi la hantera encore et toujours. Même là, dans son lit, dans son appartement, elle pouvait sentir la présence diabolique autour d'elle. La sensation de dégoût qu'elle ressentit fut si brutale que la bile remonta son estomac et brûla sa gorge. Elle se mit à courir afin d'avoir le temps de rejoindre ses toilettes et de recracher son repas. Sitôt fini, elle se releva difficilement, l'intérieur de sa cuisse lui rappelant douloureusement les événements et alla se laver les dents.

Elle pouvait encore les mains d'Akashi sur ses jambes, sur son dos et son visage. Prise dans une crise d'hystérie, elle s'engouffra dans sa douche sans se déshabiller et alluma l'eau. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue mais elle s'en fichait. Il fallait qu'elle se lave, qu'elle efface la sensation des doigts d'Akashi sur son corps. Elle arracha presque le tissu qui séparait sa peau de l'eau et, à l'aide d'une éponge recouverte de savon, elle se frotta.

Des gémissements pathétiques sortirent de sa bouche quand la voix du rouge résonna dans sa tête, dans une symphonie pleine de folie et de possession. L'éponge rougissait sa peau mais cela n'était pas suffisant : elle la lâcha et commença à se griffer jusqu'au sang à l'aide de ses ongles. Elle n'entendait que le rire d'Akashi, sa voix qui susurrait qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à lui.

-Ferme-la. Ferme-la !

La rose se mit à hurler, la voix du rouge résonnant de plus en plus fort dans sa tête. Elle voyait vaguement des filets de sang qui coulaient le long de son corps, accompagnant l'eau devenue glacée. Incapable de rester debout plus longtemps, elle chuta sur le sol dans un sanglot incontrôlable. Elle se sentait perdre conscience.

A cet instant, elle regretta ses parents. Elle ne désirait plus que la chaleur de son ancienne maison et celle de ses parents. Elle voulait retourner à cette époque où son seul souci était de savoir dans quels magasins elle allait trouver une nouvelle jupe ou une autre robe... Puis, le visage d'Akashi se superposa à ceux de ses parents.

Ses sanglots devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables. Ses ongles lacéraient sa chair sans répit. Il n'y avait plus rien, rien sauf la présence de l'Empereur autour d'elle et tout ce rouge. Son sang qui lui rappeler la couleur de l'œil droit de cet homme. Ce même œil qui lui avait promis qu'elle souffrirait. Elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Elle ne pourrait plus.

-Satsuki !

Un hurlement couvrit un instant la voix de l'Empereur dans son esprit et elle se retrouva devant des yeux bleus terrifiés.

-Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais ?!

Elle comprit vaguement que l'homme -du moins, sa voix laissait supposer ça- avait coupé l'eau et la secouer par les épaules. Elle n'était plus seule. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Non, non, me fait pas ce coup là ! Ouvre tes yeux, bordel !

Elle n'y arriva pas et se laissa tomber sur le côté. Des bras puissants l'entourèrent et, à l'aide d'une serviette, l'homme frotta son dos dans le but de la réchauffer sans doute. Son front reposait contre le cou et elle en huma l'odeur. Celle-là, elle pourrait la reconnaître n'importe où !

-Dai...ki.

-Je suis là, OK ?! Parles-moi !

-Daiki...

-C'est bien continue !

-Daiki !

Ses larmes reprirent de plus belle et elle s'accrocha désespérément à la veste de son ami. Elle hurlait son nom, cherchant à rester encore plus contre lui. Aomine l'écarta légèrement afin de mieux la positionner contre lui par la suite.

-Daiki, Daiki !

-Je suis là Satsu. Je suis là !

Enfouissant davantage son visage dans le cou du jeune agent de police, elle tentait de se calmer de mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle leva légèrement les yeux et resta muette devant le visage de son ami. Aomine était totalement paniqué. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler. L'étreinte de son ami était tellement chaude...

-Hé Satsu ! Restes éveillé c'est clair ?!

Elle hocha vaguement de la tête. Elle ne pleurait plus. Pour ça non plus, elle n'avait plus la force. Elle sentait qu'Aomine tremblait mais sa voix à lui, était calme et sur :

-Allez, lèves-toi !

Il dut néanmoins la soulever lui-même. Il l'enroula dans la serviette et la guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il la jeta pratiquement dans le lit et se mit à la recherche de désinfectant. Satsuki l'entendit jurer de loin. Quand il revint, la bouteille en main, il écarta la serviette et commença à désinfecter les griffures. Ses gestes étaient saccadés et la rose grimaça quand il appuya sur une particulièrement profonde qui zébrait son ventre.

-Daiki ?

Son murmure eut pour effet de faire serrer davantage sa mâchoire à Aomine. Ses yeux bleus parcouraient chacune des plaies. Il leva son visage vers son amie et elle trembla devant le regard furibond :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Je...

-Tu te rend compte à quel point tu m'as fait peur ?! De ce que j'ai ressentit de te voir dans ta douche, agenouillée en pleurs et couverte de sang ?!

Sa voix était très basse et donnait l'impression d'être en face d'un animal grognant de rage contenue.

-Désolée...

- « Désolée » ?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?!

Quand Satsuki posa une de ses mains sur la sienne, elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait très fort. Aomine attrapa sa main et la serra, reprenant d'une voix brisée :

-S'il t'arrivais quelque chose... Ne me refais jamais plus un truc pareil ! Idiote !

Touchée par les mots du garçon, elle acquiesça en silence. Il nettoya encore ses plaies pendant quelques minutes et le se leva pour aller ranger le flacon, lui jetant un débardeur et un short venu du placard au passage.

-Met ça et file sous la couette.

A son retour, il aperçut avec plaisir qu'elle l'avait écouté. Il avait avec lui, une chaise venant de la cuisine et s'assit près d'elle :

-Et donc, maintenant tu vas tout m'expliquer.

Et il attendit, les bras croisés.

Naturellement, elle voulait tout lui expliquer. Qu'il lui dise qu'il irait casser la gueule à Akashi par vengeance. Mais une petite voix lui siffla qu'elle était bien stupide : comme si l'Empereur ne protégerait pas ses arrières. Elle avait peur, peur de la réaction d'Akashi s'il découvrait que quelqu'un était au courant.

Alors elle serra les jambes, l'inscription semblait du feu liquide entre et offrit un mince sourire à l'homme fulminant à ses côtés.

-Juste... deux-trois petits soucis.

Il haussa un sourcil, lui demandant implicitement si elle le prenait pour un idiot. Mais Aomine -d'un sang chaud naturel- décroisa ses bras, se trémoussa sur la chaise et finit par se lever. Comme un tigre qui arpente une cage trop petite, le bleu tourna en rond dans la chambre. Satsuki resta impressionné par le self-control que son ami semblait avoir acquis. Puis, il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes.

-Avec qui étais-tu hier soir ?

Elle le regarda et sentit une suée froide dans son dos. Pour un peu, il aurait l'air effrayant. Mais il restait un vulgaire chaton face à Akashi. Elle soupira :

-Je remercierai Ki-chan plus tard...

Avec un sourire qui ferait fuir le plus aguerrit des guerriers, Aomine rajouta :

-Comme s'il pouvait me cacher quelque chose !

Son sourire se fana et ses traits de creusèrent :

-Et donc ?

-Je ne veux pas te le dire.

Un court instant, elle suspecta Aomine de vouloir la frapper. C'était mauvais de jouer ainsi avec ses nerfs. Il se rassit et croisa ses bras d'une telle façon que Satsuki douta qu'il puisse les dénouer après.

-Satsuki ?

-Quoi ?

-Me prends-tu pour un idiot ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne le regardait même pas.

-Je suis allé là où tu travailles hier soir. Ton patron m'a annoncé que tu avais démissionné. Et quand je viens ici, je me suis trouvé devant une porte close. Et là, une adorable petite dame âgée -elle ressentit l'aigreur dans sa voix, Aomine supportant mal les gens à partir d'un certain âge- m'a annoncé que tu étais sortie avec un jeune homme qui avait une limousine. Malheureusement dans le noir, elle n'a pas pu voir son visage.

Elle se sentit soulagée avec la dernière phrase. Aomine s'en aperçut et reprit plus durement :

-Qui était cet homme chez qui tu as visiblement passé la nuit, Satsuki ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Tu n'es pas mon père. Je vais avec qui je veux.

-Le souci vois-tu, c'est que j'ai ma petite idée sur l'identité de l'homme en question. Et que j'espère me tromper.

-Tu sais, Daiki... Ton visage est sans doute très effrayant pour les petites racailles mais ça ne fait pas effet sur moi.

Son sourcil bleu tressauta et sa bouche se plissa lui donnant un air à la fois effrayant et comique. Une veine pulsait dangereusement sur sa temps et il ouvrit la bouche :

-Momocchi !

Béni soit Kise ! Le beau blond débarqua dans la chambre avec un joli sourire coquin :

-Alors... Il parait que tu as passé la nuit ailleurs ?

Il s'avança de façon à s'interposer entre son amant et la jeune fille :

-Et toi qui disais que tu ne voulais pas de nouveaux sous-vêtements !

-Ryota...

Le blond se tourna vers son amant :

-Tu sais que tu arrives toujours au mauvais moment ?!

-Rooh Daiki ! Laisse-la un peu tranquille ! Elle a du rentrer tard et elle doit être fatigué !

Satsuki tentait de se cacher du mieux possible sous sa couette. Affronter Aomine seul était risqué mais possible. Ajoutez Kise et ça allait être explosif.

-Alors c'est qui, c'est qui ?

-Elle ne veut pas cracher le morceau !

-Vu ta tête, je suis pas étonné.

Satsuki se sentait fatigué. Elle entendit les deux amants se chamailler quand on toqua à sa porte.

-J'y vais !

Kise, tout joyeux -au moins, lui s'était levé du bon pied- alla ouvrir la porte et Satsuki l'entendit remercier quelqu'un.

-Momocchi ! Une lettre pour toi ! C'est du papier de qualité dis donc ! C'est ton amant de hier soir qui est aussi riche ?

Satsuki sortit sa tête de sous la couette et tandis la main :

-J'ai pas d'amant.

-Tu vois Daiki, tu peux la laisser tranquille maintenant !

Le concerné ne répondit pas, fixant étrangement la lettre qui passait d'une main à une autre.

Satsuki ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la feuille :

_Satsuki, je t'attends à Teiko à 12h. Ne me fais pas attendre._

_Akashi Seijuro _

Elle contemplait l'écriture soigneuse. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui retourner une lettre avec les mots « Pas envie » mais Akashi pouvait se sentir d'humeur à lui taillader l'autre cuisse.

-Momocchi ?

Les deux garçons la fixaient : Kise curieux comme un enfant et Aomine, les bras toujours entremêlés.

-Rien d'important !

-Dans ce cas, tu permets que je lise ?

Aomine tendit sa main -sans vraiment défaire le nœud de ses bras- et Satsuki fourra le papier sous l'oreiller.

-Je te dis que c'est rien d'important !

-Pourquoi tu veux lire la lettre de Momocchi ?

-Parce que !

-Je te trouve très collant Daiki. Un peu comme... Oh mon Dieu !

Kise regarda les deux autres occupants de la pièce, l'air profondément choqué.

-Je m'en doutais pas ! Vous cachez bien votre jeu tous les deux !

-Hein ?

Aomine ne comprenant plus rien, arriva par un quelconque miracle à se dénouer et s'approcha de Kise et lui tapa légèrement le crane :

-Je sais pas ce que tu imagines là à l'instant mais tu n'es pas tout seul dans ta tête !

-Daiki... Tu me trompes avec Momocchi ! Ou alors... Tu trompes Momocchi avec moi !

Il se prit un deuxième coup, un peu plus fort cette fois.

-Crétin ! Comme si c'était possible !

-Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Je sais c'est à cause de la position que j'ai voulu qu'on essaye la dernière fois ? Tu n'avais qu'à me le dire si ça t'avais choqué ! Je peux comprendre !

-Stop ! Je suis toujours là moi et j'apprécierais grandement de ne pas avoir à entendre ce genre de choses !

Momoi s'était sentit obligée de le couper. D'une part, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer de l'autre, parce qu'Aomine virait vers le rouge écrevisse.

-Pardon Momocchi ! Donc... Tu ne me trompes pas ?

-Bien sur que non crétin !

-Daiki !

Satsuki avait beau être une incurable romantique, la vision de son ami d'enfance ventousé à la bouche de son amant n'était pas des plus agréables.

-Allez faire vos cochonneries dans une autre chambre !

Elle se leva par miracle et, à grands renforts de coup dans les côtes, elle parvint à les dégager de la pièce.

-Et d'ailleurs, allez faire ça dans une autre appartement que le mien !

Elle s'apprêta à leur jeter leurs manteaux quand -et franchement, elle se demande encore comment!- elle dérapa et s'écrasa par terre comme une loque.

-Satsu !

-Momocchi !

Les deux amants la redressèrent et la rose ressentit une douleur brutale au poignet.

-Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Je me suis écrasée sur mon poignet.

-Fais-voir !

Aomine attrapa doucement ledit poignet, tirant un sifflement de douleur à la jeune fille.

-Ryota, de la glace !

-Ah... euh OK !

Satsuki l'entendit farfouiller dans son congélateur. Il revint les mains pleines de glaçons :

-Je les met où ?

-Dans un morceaux de tissu ou une poche...

Kise regardait autour de lui, paniqué :

-J'en vois pas ! Mon tee-shirt ça ira ?!

-Bon tient lui le poignet, blond incapable !

Le mannequin échangea sa place avec le policier. Les mains dégoulinantes d'eau glacée refroidirent considérablement l'ancienne serveuse.

-Ça va allez Momocchi ! T'inquiètes pas !

Elle se retint de lui dire qu'il était vraiment le seul dans cet état. Le sol n'étant pas vraiment génial, elle s'aida de Kise pour se relever et s'asseoir sur le canapé. Son poignet avait triplé de volume et devenait violet. Aomine plaça la poche improvisée de glace dessus.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit cassé mais tu devrais allez à l'hôpital au cas où.

-Super...

Le temps d'y aller et de voir un médecin puis se diriger à Teiko, elle serait en retard.

-Je vais t'accompagner.

-Daiki, je suis une adulte ! Et puis tu as du travail, non ?

-On peut se passer de moi.

Elle insista pour que le jeune homme la laisse y aller seule quand Kise se frappa le front :

-Ah ! Daiki !

-Quoi ?

-On devait allez voir ta mère !

Aomine se raidit à la mention de sa génitrice. Et vu le coup d'œil affolé à sa montre, il était déjà en retard.

-Elle va me tuer...

-Probablement oui !

Satsuki n'était pas cruelle mais réaliste : la femme était en réalité sous ses airs adorables, un véritable dragon. Et Aomine la craignait dans ces moments-là.

-Avec un peu de chance, elle sera trop occupé par Ryota pour faire attention à votre retard.

-Ouais sans doute... Ryota on y va ! Et toi, téléphone dés que tu sors de l'hôpital !

-Ok ! Bonne chance avec ta mère !

-Bye Momocchi !

Kise, dont le bras avait été capturé par son amant, donnait l'impression de flotter comme un drapeau, pris de court par la vitesse d'Aomine. La porte claqua et le silence revint enfin.

Satsuki souleva la poche et lança un regard noir à son poignet : comme si elle avait besoin de ça maintenant ! L'hôpital le plus près était le Aiiku Hospital. Elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir bouger ses doigts. La douleur venait par vague de plus en plus forte et elle comprit qu'il serait temps de partir.

Elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à enfiler des vêtements normaux mais fut plutôt fière d'avoir réussi à s'en sortir seule au final. Elle ferma sa porte à clef et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la station de métro.

Heureusement, il n'y avait que peu de monde. Faisant attention à son poignet blessé, elle patienta en serrant les dents. L'hôpital ne se situait plus qu'à huit minutes maintenant.

Le bâtiment s'élevait sur trois étages et sa couleur se reconnaissait facilement de loin. Il y avait de nombreuses voitures garées devant et Satsuki manqua de se faire écraser quand l'une d'entre elles recula, son conducteur légèrement sur les nerfs. Elle pénétra dans l'hôpital et s'approcha de l'accueil. Une femme adorable lui tendit un formulaire à remplir et la fit s'installer sur un siège plutôt moelleux.

Inutile de préciser qu'elle avait du mal à remplir ce fichu formulaire ! Bien qu'elle soit droitière, le manque de sa main gauche était visible et difficile à combler. Maudissant son karma, elle rendit le papier et retourna s'asseoir.

La salle d'attente, loin d'être bondée, accueillait tout de même beaucoup d'enfants. Encore heureux qu'Aomine ne soit pas venu, sa patience ne s'étant jamais vraiment appliqué aux enfants. Et le babillage incessant de Kise n'aurait été d'aucun secours.

-Momoi Satsuki ?

Elle sursauta à l'entente de son nom et se leva :

-Oui ?

-C'est votre tour. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Elle suivit un jeune homme en tenue bleue qui tenait un très jeune enfant dans ses bras. Il lui montra une porte et ajouta :

-C'est ici. Le médecin va arriver dans quelques secondes.

Satsuki poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Des étagères avec des dossiers et du matériels médicales au fond, une table d'examen au centre et un lavabo sur le côté. Elle retira son manteau tranquillement -rectification, s'énerva contre les boutons récalcitrants !- et attendit.

-Bonjour je suis... Momoi ?!

Elle se retourna quand un homme s'adressa à elle et sentit les muscles de sa mâchoire se décrocher :

-Midorin ?!

Pendant ce temps, Aomine se terrait dans un coin du salon de sa mère, effrayé par ce bout de femme mesurant à peine 1m 50 et qui s'activait à regarder Kise sous toutes les coutures. Visiblement satisfaite, elle se tourna vers son fils :

-Bien que je sois déçue que ce ne soit pas une fille, je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt mignon !

Elle pinça affectueusement la joue du blond, stoïque face à cette miniature de son amant.

Kise Ryota venait d'être accepté dans la famille Aomine.

Plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, deux personnes se faisaient garçon aux cheveux verts toussota et remonta ses lunettes d'un doigt avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en face de lui.

-Ça fait... hum longtemps.

-Plutôt oui.

Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas ! Et dire qu'elle habitait à une quinzaine de minutes de l'endroit où il travaillait !

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Midorin !

-Hum.

Bon d'accord, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il éclate de joie mais il pouvait au moins monter un minimum d'émotions !

-Que puis-je pour toi, Momoi ?

-J'ai glissé et j'ai atterrie sur mon poignet.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle souleva légèrement la partie en question.

-Assis-toi, je vais regarder ça.

Elle prit place sur la table d'examen et Midorima retira la poche de glace. Il tourna légèrement le poignet, tirant quelques grimaces à la jeune fille.

Maintenant qu'elle le voyait de près, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas changé : toujours ses même lunettes, ses cheveux correctement coiffés, son air concentré. La blouse blanche de médecin lui allait vraiment très bien. En observant ses mains qui palpait son poignet endolori, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne portait plus ses bandages aux doigts.

-Bon alors... Ce n'est pas cassé juste une entorse.

-Vraiment ? Tant mieux ! Je suis soulagée !

-Je vais te donner un liste d'anti-douleurs à prendre. Si ton poignet de dégonfle pas, reviens me voir, je prendrais d'autres mesures.

-D'accord.

Il lâcha doucement le poignet et griffonna quelques mots sur un papier.

-Voilà. Donne ça à l'accueil.

-Merci Midorin !

-Je fais mon travail c'est tout.

Il l'aida à descendre et lui ouvrit la porte :

-Fais attention en rentrant. Tu ne dois pas aggraver l'entorse.

-Promis ! A bientôt Midorin !

-Hum.

Elle effectua le chemin inverse, abandonnant le vert peu causant à un croisement et tendit la feuille à la femme installée derrière le comptoir.

-Merci. Alors voici le montant de la consultation et je vous donne les médicaments...

Tandis que la jeune femme rassemblait les anti-douleurs, Satsuki regarda le montant affiché :

« Argh ! »

Autant ?! Elle n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre qu'elle sentit son portable vibrer. L'écran affichait qu'un inconnu cherchait à la joindre :

-Allô ?

-_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas là ?!_

-Ah... Akashi...

Elle regarda l'horloge murale. 12H01...

-J'ai du faire un petit détour à l'hôpital.

_-Satsuki, je me fiche si tu es à moitié morte ! Quand je dis « rendez-vous à midi » j'exige que tu sois là l'heure !_

Et si elle raccrochait ? Tentant...

_-Tu as intérêt à me rejoindre rapidement. Ma patience a des limites !_

Et il raccrocha.

Satsuki serra son téléphone, plus que furieuse : d'abord son adresse, ensuite son numéro. Et il osait lui donner des ordres !

Son regard toujours plongé sur le montant de la consultation, un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage :

-Excusez-moi ? Quelqu'un viendra vous régler ma note plus tard.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait réglementaire...

-Je suis certaine qu'Akashi Seijuro n'y verra aucun inconvénient.

-Aka... ?! Oh oui certainement Mademoiselle. Bonne journée !

Un sourire victorieux éclairait son visage quand elle sortit de l'hôpital.

L'inscription dans sa cuisse la démangeait furieusement.

* * *

Voili, voilou!

Je voulais un chapitre tout calme pour repartir de plus belle après. Je laisse un peu de répit à Momoi quand même !

Je suis d'autant plus heureuse que grâce à vous, je m'approche des 1000 views !

Merci pour vos commentaires !

**CoCo-ChOu **: 2 commentaires pour le prix d'un ! ^-^ Nan évidemment qu'elle a pas fini d'en baver ! Je veux pas d'un « Et Momoi s'aperçut qu'elle aimait Akashi et celui-ci se rendit compte que cette femme était celle qui devait partager le reste de sa vie. Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! » Et puis quoi encore ?! Je veux du sang, je veux des larmes, je veux qu'ils se bastonnent ! Parce que j'aime écrire sur eux deux !

**RikkaLuna** : Viens... Viens mon enfant... Du côté fantastique du sadisme ! Parce que c'était que l'échauffement ! Kise et Aomine... Aaaah, ils vous plaisent à toutes et tous, ces deux-là ! Je me demande ce que l'auteur attends franchement ?! Qu'il ose pas commettre un faux pas et je suis derrière lui avec une horde de fangirls en manque !

Prochain chapitre : Satsuki retrouve Akashi à Teiko. Deux secondes... Comment ça, vivre chez toi ?! Chapitre 7 : La rose et les clefs du rouge !

Bye-nii !


	8. Chapitre 7-La rose et les clés du rouge!

Lali oh ! Le cap des 1000 views est dépassé ! Merci à chacun d'entre vous !

Depuis peu, je me demande si je vais commencer une fic sur Durarara. Je compte bien l'écrire mais j'hésite encore : dois-je d'abord finir celle-ci ?

En tout cas, on ne se sépare pas tout de suite ! Voici le chapitre 7 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7- La rose et les clefs du rouge**

Se sachant en retard, Satsuki augmenta la cadence de ses pas, veillant à ne pas trop bouger son poignet. L'anti-douleur prit plus tôt commençait à faire effet et diminuait considérablement la douleur. L'attelle lui permettait au moins de contrôler ses mouvements.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Nostalgique, elle contempla le paysage autour d'elle : pendant trois ans, elle avait remonté cette allée, tourné dans cette rue et quelques mètres plus loin, faisait enfin face à Teiko.

Ces trois années là avaient été incroyables : d'abord parce qu'elle pouvait voir Kuroko tous les jours ! Et l'autre raison étant que pour la première fois, elle se sentait accepté et nécessaire dans un groupe. Naturellement, Aomine était son point d'ancrage mais au bout d'un moment, ses capacités suffirent à faire d'elle, un élément indispensable pour l'équipe de basket.

Elle se remit en route, respirant l'air frais à grandes bouffées. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir travailler là-bas en tant que coach officielle. Certes, elle connaissait bien les ficelles du métier mais elle allait se retrouver à gérer seule les trois équipes du collège.

Pouvait-elle dire que son rêve se réalisait ? Après tout, elle avait souhaité pouvoir rester dans le monde du basket après ses études. Mais l'avouer signifierait qu'elle le devait à Akashi. Ce qui était, au final, bel et bien grâce à lui.

Akashi... Au collège, il l'impressionnait : il effectuait son travail de capitaine d'une main de fer et amenait son équipe de victoires en victoires.

Puis il avait choisi d'intégrer Rakuzan. Et il gagnait encore et encore.

Elle aurait pu continuer à l'admirer... jusqu'à ce match décisif. Son admiration s'était brisée, la déformant en une haine violente. Son ordre avait été décisif et brutal. En voyant l'état de autres garçons les premiers jours, elle aurait pu aller le supplier de changer d'avis. Mais l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté. Et elle était trop fière.

Et aujourd'hui, Akashi la considérait comme sa propriété, lui ordonnant même d'entraîner les équipes de Teiko. Elle aurait sa revanche d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lui qui l'appelait « sa marionnette » la verrait se dresser contre lui inlassablement. Qu'il lui taille le reste de son corps à l'aide de ses ciseaux s'il le souhaitait !

Mais pour l'instant, l'Empereur se trouvait face à elle, les bras croisés dans une attitude clairement menaçante. Satsuki parcourut les quelques mètres en veillant à bien le regarder dans les yeux. Il la prenait de haut, la défiant de continuer. Soit ! Elle avait grandi avec Aomine, elle pouvait jouer longtemps à ce jeu-là !

Elle s'arrêta devant lui. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était furieux rien qu'à l'éclat de ses yeux.

-Tu es en retard.

-Je l'avais bien comprit quand tu m'as appelé la première fois.

Akashi tendit un bras, sa main allant chercher une des mèches roses qui encadraient son visage.

-Je n'aime pas que tu me parles comme ça, Satsuki.

-Je ne t'aime pas tout court, Akashi.

Il tira sur la mèche, suffisamment fort pour obliger Satsuki à faire un pas de plus. Il baissa sa tête et Satsuki releva la sienne dans une attitude de défi. Les mèches rouges sur son front -repoussées depuis la Winter Cup- allèrent caresser la joue blanche de la rose tandis qu'il s'approchait de son oreille :

-Tu tiens vraiment à me faire mettre en colère ?

-J'avoue que l'idée est plaisante.

-Tu n'as donc rien retenu de la dernière fois ?

-J'apprécie vraiment quand tu tentes de me faire obéir.

Il lâcha la mèche et la jeune fille se recula le plus loin possible. Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme on regarderait un objet étrange :

-Tu es amusante Satsuki.

-Toi tu m'énerves !

-Tant que tu me craints, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

-Ah oui ?

Oui elle mentait ! Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et cherchait à détourner le regard. Adieu son assurance de tout à l'heure !

-Si tu continues comme ça, je vais devoir chercher un autre endroit où te marquer.

-Ne me touches pas !

-Vois-tu Satsuki, je n'aimes pas me salir les mains inutilement. Mais t'avoir déshabillé m'a permit de découvrir des endroits très intéressants où j'aimerais laisser la lame du ciseaux entailler ta peau.

L'information percuta son cerveau immédiatement :

-Tu n'es qu'un putain de pervers !

-Allons, allons ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son maître !

-Vas te...

-Ou alors... Es-tu gênée parce que je suis le premier homme à t'avoir vu nue ?

La couleur de ses joues rivalisa avec la couleur de cheveux du garçon en face d'elle.

-Bonne réponse n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Akashi était peut-être un salaud de première mais il était tombé juste. Perdue dans son romantisme avec Kuroko, elle s'était imaginée une première fois merveilleuse avec lui et attendait. Sauf que le turquoise avait fui et qu'elle restait seule avec sa première fois.

Mais hors de question de laisser à Akashi la possibilité de la manipuler avec ça :

-Tu es bien sûr de toi, je trouves !

Il haussa les épaules, trouvant la jeune fille peu convaincante.

-Mes rapports ne mentionnent aucun petits-amis. Et ta réaction me suffit.

Il regarda sa montre et reprit :

-Bien, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça. Le directeur nous attends pour conclure le contrat.

-Le contrat ?

-Je supporte son équipe de basket mais en échange, je l'entraîne avec le coach de mon choix.

-Le coach actuel ne te convenait pas ?

-Je l'ai dit : je veux la meilleure.

Elle secoua la tête :

-Il y a beaucoup mieux que moi.

-Ne te rabaisse pas autant. Je sais quand j'ai raison.

Et elle devrait se sentir honoré ?

Akashi passa le portail et Satsuki se résigna à le suivre. Un travail en valait un autre. Rien n'avait changé là non plus : les couloirs, les salles de classes... Akashi marchait sans faire attention à elle. Il toqua à la porte et une grosse voix bourrue l'incita à entrer.

-Bonjour.

-Ah Akashi ! Je commençais à penser que tu n'allais jamais vraiment me présenter le coach que tu m'as obligé à accepter pour mon équipes de basket !

-Je n'aurais pas osé. Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de Momoi Satsuki.

La concernée rentra à son tour dans le bureau et salua courtoisement le directeur. L'homme lorgna sur son visage puis descendit naturellement vers sa poitrine.

-Oui, oui tout à fait ! On n'oublie pas une si charmante personne si facilement.

Il contourna son bureau afin de s'approcher d'elle.

Le regard salace de l'homme l'obligea à commettre un geste qu'elle ne voulait jamais plus refaire : elle se colla presque contre Akashi. Quitte à choisir, le rouge était préférable.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas, se contentant d'un regard pour la rose. Ses mains tremblaient de peur. Il haussa les sourcils : seul lui avait le droit de la faire réagir ainsi !

Il s'approcha du vieil homme et parla d'une vois dure :

-Bien, nous pouvons régler le contrat maintenant. Comprenez que j'ai un emploi du temps à respecter et que je dois m'occuper du nécessaire pour cette jeune femme.

Le regard vitreux du directeur restait sur Satsuki mais il se détourna enfin.

-Je comprends parfaitement.

Il reprit sa place sur son fauteuil et présenta quelques documents à signer :

-Vos exemplaires.

Akashi signa rapidement et Satsuki se rapprocha à contre cœur. Voilà un homme bien plus horrible que l'Empereur à ses yeux. Au moins, Akashi ne bavait littéralement pas en fixant sa poitrine. Rien que l'imaginer était impossible !

-Passez une bonne journée !

-Vous aussi Akashi ! Momoi !

Il fait rouler son nom d'une façon dégoûtante et elle se précipita pour sortir. Dieu, qu'elle haïssait ce genre d'hommes ! Elle ouvrit une des fenêtres du couloir et inspira profondément.

Akashi referma la porte, silencieux. Il la regarda longuement et se décida à prendre la parole :

-Tout va bien ?

Sa voix avait été douce, l'étonnant quelque part. Satsuki semblait au bord des larmes et serrait son manteau avec force.

-Je hais les hommes de ce genre. Il y en avait tellement au restaurant. Qui cherchaient à me toucher à tout prix quand je venais prendre leurs commandes ou qui me proposaient des choses horribles en échange d'un peu d'argent...

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui racontait tout ça. Mais il s'approcha et referma la fenêtre.

-Si tu attrapes froid, je vais devoir encore payer le montant de sa consultation et tes médicaments.

Son banquier l'ayant averti que l'hôpital avait fait transférer le montant sur son compte.

-Pauvre de toi ! C'est vrai que tu dois avoir du mal à boucler tes fins de mois.

Ironiquement, elle se sentit un peu mieux.

Ils marchèrent sans un mot, perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils passèrent le portail dans le même silence.

-Allons manger quelque part.

Satsuki le regarda :

-La dernière fois, j'ai fini avec ton nom gravé à l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

-Je dois te donner quelque chose d'important.

Il fit quelques pas et se retourna. Elle soupira et lui emboîta le pas. Akashi gardait son air impassible et Satsuki n'avait pas le cœur à le questionner. Ces deux jours lui avaient appris qu'il ne répondait que quand il le souhaitait. Le long du chemin, Satsuki reconnut le magasin où elle avait l'habitude d'aller acheter des glaces avec les autres. Ce souvenir lui rappela Murasakibara et ses nombreuses friandises. Akashi ne ralentit pas.

-Où va t'ont ?

-Plus loin.

Elle lui jeta un petit regard blasé. Akashi prit une rue à gauche et Satsuki aperçut un petit restaurant de Sushi.

-Sushis ?

-J'en ai envie.

La rose comprit qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas son avis à donner.

L'intérieur était plutôt petit et des clients étaient assis sur des coussins à même le sol. Des assiettes de sushis étaient posées sur la table près d'eux. Ils avaient l'air si appétissants que Satsuki entendit son estomac grogner.

-Bonjour, pour deux ?

Un tout petit homme les dirigea vers une table vide et Satsuki prit place sur son coussin. Akashi fit de même.

-Vous désirez à boire ?

-Du saké.

Elle pouvait garder son avis encore une fois. Elle regardait les sushis proposés quand elle se rappela brutalement de quelque chose :

-Mince Daiki !

Elle avait totalement oublié de l'appeler ! Elle fouilla dans son sac et grimaça quand elle utilisa sa main blessée pour se mettre debout.

-Je reviens !

Ne prenant pas son manteau, elle s'exposa au léger vent que la ruelle étroite laissait filtrer. Elle composa le numéro du bleu et attendit.

-_C'est pas trop tôt !_

-Désolée...

-_Toi alors... Le médecin a dit quoi ?_

-Une entorse.

-_Si c'est que ça._

-Alors avec ta mère ?

Aomine ne répondit pas mais elle l'entendit crier après quelqu'un. Visiblement, le téléphone changea de main et la voix de Kise résonna longtemps dans ses oreilles :

-_Momocchi ! C'est génial ! La maman de Daiki m'adore !_

-Tant mieux pour toi !

-_Elle m'a fait à manger ! C'était vraiment délicieux ! _

Sur cette phrase digne de Murasakibara, la voix de Kise fut coupé par celle d'Aomine quand le téléphone revint à son propriétaire :

-_Stupide blond ! Satsu, tu es où là ?_

-Devant un restaurant de sushis, pourquoi ?

-_Tu es avec qui ?_

-Daiki tu ne vas recommencer !

-_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !_

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Je dois y retourner.

-_Satsu, tu es avec le mec de hier soir ?!_

-A bientôt Daiki.

Elle raccrocha au nez de son ami. Il allait mal le prendre mais il se vengerait sur Kise sans doute.

« Pardon Ki-chan ! »

Elle rentra rapidement et retourna s'asseoir en face d'Akashi.

-J'ai prit la liberté de commander pour toi.

-Merci.

Le rouge apporta son verre de saké à sa bouche.

-Daiki et Ryôta vont bien ?

-Comme si ça t'intéressait...

-C'est aujourd'hui que Ryôta devait rencontrer la mère de Daiki, non ?

Satsuki remplit son propre verre et but à petites gorgées. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'alcool.

-Merci d'avoir patienté ! Vos commandes !

Le petit homme posa des plats identiques sur la table et s'en alla. Satsuki tira une assiette vers elle et se demanda par lequel commencer.

Elle se décida pour celui qui avait un morceaux d'omelette. Elle le dégusta lentement et observa Akashi faire de même avec du thon. Elle en mangea encore quelques-uns et ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

-Et donc, cette chose importante ?

Akashi ne se pressa pas pour répondre et bu un autre verre de saké.

-Désormais tu vas vivre chez moi.

-Qu... Je te demande pardon ?!

Son éclat de voix attira des regard mécontents de certaines personnes autour d'elle et elle reprit plus doucement :

-Et pourquoi donc ?!

-Ton appartement ne convient pas pour quelqu'un travaillant sous mes ordres.

Le rouge avala encore un sushi et contempla la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en face de lui : elle semblait désirer l'étriper sur place.

-Il est hors de question que je quitte mon appartement !

-Tu n'as pas le choix. De plus, tu es loin de Teiko.

-Ça ne me dérange pas !

-Moi si.

Un nouvel affrontement débuta entre eux. Le petit homme qui les avait servi jugerais avoir vu des éclairs entre leurs visages.

-Et je te rappelle, Akashi, que tu habites encore plus loin que moi !

-Tu utiliseras l'appartement que j'habitais durant le collège.

-Je refuse !

-Devrais-je te ramener une nouvelle fois chez moi ?

-Ah ! J'en étais sur ! Tu taillades chaque personne qui te dit non, Akashi ?

Il plissa les yeux et se servit un autre verre qu'il avala cul-sec :

-C'est un traitement que je ne réserve qu'à toi.

-J'en suis honorée !

-Encore du sarcasme.

Ce n'était pas une question

-Dis-moi juste que tu n'as pas mis fin au contrat avec le propriétaire à qui je le louait !

Son absence de réponse fut suffisant. Satsuki prit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant :

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, sincèrement ?

-Tu m'as dit non.

-Mais tu es quoi ?! Un enfant ?!

Elle n'avait plus faim mais elle finit ses sushis pour la forme.

-Mon travail et mon appart... Tu vas me prendre quoi encore ?

-J'ai l'air d'une personne horrible dans ta bouche.

-C'est le cas...

Elle avala à son tour cul-sec son verre de saké.

-Où est le mal à vouloir vivre dans un appartement luxueux ? Tu n'auras rien à payer sauf les achats que tu devras faire.

-Sans doute le fait qu'il soit à toi.

-Tu es à moi, toi aussi.

-Donc tu me met au même rang qu'un appartement ?!

Le regard d'Akashi à cet instant-là lui rappela la façon dont on regarde un enfant particulièrement idiot.

-Encore une fois, ne te dénigre pas. Tu es importante puisque tu vas faire gagner l'équipe de basket que je soutient.

-Tu me lâcheras quand ?

-Qui sait ?

Cette conversation ne mènera nul part. Satsuki se leva, prit son manteau et son sac et attendit. Akashi la regarda :

-Soit, allons à cet appartement. De toute façon, mon proprio doit m'attendre chez moi pour me dire de virer rapidement mes affaires.

Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre n'est-ce-pas ?

-Tu n'as besoin de rien qui vienne de là-bas.

-Mes vêtements peut-être !

Akashi se leva, donnant à ce geste une toute nouvelle définition de la grâce.

-Je t'en achèterais d'autre.

-Akashi, rien que de me l'imaginer me dégoûte mais je dois le dire : te rends-tu compte que tu m'entretiens comme tu le ferais avec une maîtresse ?

Il se tourna vers elle, un étrange sourire plaqué sur le visage :

-Allons Satsuki ! Ne brûlons pas les étapes ! Si tu y tiens à ce point, je peux m'arranger pour passer te voir certaines nuits mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.

-Ne redis jamais une chose pareil !

Il se tourna vers l'homme à la caisse et sortit sa carte bancaire. L'homme les salua et ils sortirent. Akashi enfila son propre manteau et vit la rose se débattre avec le sien :

-Un coup de main ?

-La seule main dont j'ai besoin c'est de la mienne sur ton visage.

-Tant de violence...

Dix minutes plus tard, le duo se trouvaient devant la porte de l'appartement. Légèrement nerveuse -une cabine d'ascenseur en compagnie d'Akashi n'est pas rassurant du tout- elle l'observa insérer une clef et ouvrir la porte.

Son nouvel appartement -puisqu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix- s'avéra être trois fois plus grand que le sien. Des plantes vertes étaient posées ici et là et la température intérieur était parfaite. Elle fis quelques pas sous le regard attentif rouge et or.

-C'est... propre.

-J'ai demandé à mes employés de venir te le préparer. Le frigo est rempli et tu as des vêtements dans l'armoire de la chambre.

Donc, il avait prévu qu'elle vive ici dès maintenant ?!

Akashi s'installa sur l'élégant canapé de cuir blanc et la regarda faire le tour. La cuisine -américaine Messieurs-Dames!- lui sembla un peu superflue -oui elle l'avouait, elle était une piètre cuisinière- et elle chercha la salle de bain. Elle faillit faire une attaque en découvrant la baignoire. Elle découvrit également un peignoir blanc et un ensemble de serviette de la même couleur. Puis elle bifurqua vers la chambre.

Le lit pouvait accueillir deux personnes -qui pouvaient se tourner toute la nuit sans se toucher une seule fois- et faisait face à la baie vitrée. Elle avait même un balcon duquel la ville lui apparaissait dans son intégralité. Satsuki, par curiosité, jeta un coup d'oeil aux vêtements qu'Akashi avait fait acheté pour elle. Elle en était certaine : elle n'avait jamais eu autant de vêtements en une seule fois ! Et d'aussi bonne qualité !

Elle retourna dans le salon, sans prendre attention au roux sur le canapé et observa le lieu : une bibliothèque gigantesque, un écran de télévision tout aussi impressionnant et des baies vitrées partout. Alors, seulement à ce moment-là, elle regarda l'Empereur dans les yeux. Il n'avait cessé de la dévisager durant son exploration du salon.

-C'est... Waouh !

Sans la quitter des yeux, Akashi se leva et s'approcha d'elle :

-Ton nouveau «chez toi » te plaît, je suppose ?

-A qui ça ne plairait pas ?!

C'était son nouveau « chez elle » et elle l'adorait déjà. Peu importe s'il appartenait à Akashi, ou même qu'il se soit lavé dans la baignoire et dormit le lit...

-Deux secondes... Tout est d'origine ?

-Si le but de ta question est de savoir si tu vas dormir dans le lit que j'ai utilisé durant trois ans, la réponse est oui.

Ô Seigneur, il lisait dans ses pensées, non ?!

-Mais si cela peut te permettre de te sentir mieux, dis-toi que je dors presque exclusivement à gauche du lit.

- « Presque » ?

-Quand je n'avais pas... de compagnie.

-Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse pour changer de couleur. Soudainement, elle se rappela la relation qu'entretenait Akashi et Kuroko. Et elle essayait réellement de faire abstraction de toutes ces choses qu'ils ont pu faire dans ce lit.

-Je crois que je vais être malade...

Elle chercha le canapé à tâtons et se laissa tomber dessus comme une masse. Super, maintenant l'appartement lui semblait bien moins fascinant. Qui sait où ces deux-là avaient pu le faire encore ?!

Mais n'y avait-il eu que Kuroko ?!

-Je vais vraiment être malade.

Akashi ne faisait aucun geste, jugeant que la jeune fille se parlait à elle-même. Ses réactions étaient tellement amusantes, il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de la... taquiner légèrement.

Il lui dirait sans doute plus tard que ni Kuroko ni d'autres personnes se sont tenues avec lui dans le lit. Ou une autre partie de l'appartement. Personne n'avait le droit de venir ici.

-Je n'arriverais jamais à enlever ces images de ma tête.

L'air profondément choqué qu'elle affichait, suffisait à l'amuser sans ajouter quoi que se soit. Voyons combien de temps, elle resterait dans cet état léthargique.

-Je crois que je ne dormirais jamais dans ce lit. Ni dans le canapé. Ni sur le sol au cas où.

Et où dormirait-elle alors ? La jeune rose monologuait sans vraiment réfléchir, amusant Akashi au plus haut point.

-A moins que...

Oh une idée soudaine ? Qu'elle la dise à haute voix qu'il s'amuse encore plus !

-Dis Akashi...

-Oui ?

Il cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait son amusement.

-Tu te fous de moi, hein ?

Ses yeux roses l'incendiaient dans une vaine tentative pour le faire... quoi qu'elle veuille lui faire faire en fait.

Voilà que maintenant, elle se mettait à le traiter de tous les noms. Le jeu était fini.

Satsuki le vit lever la main et elle se tut immédiatement, craignant qu'elle soit allé trop loin dans sa description du parfait crétin qu'il était.

Mais la main se glissa dans la poche de son jean et en ressortit une petite clef. Il la mit à hauteur des yeux roses, la tenant fermement.

Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour la saisir, des bribes de souvenirs d'aujourd'hui refirent surface : Akashi disant qu'il l'avait vu nue, Akashi avouant qu'elle était la meilleure coach qu'il connaisse, Akashi contre elle quand elle s'éloignait du directeur, Akashi qui l'emmenant manger des sushis et maintenant Akashi qui l'installait dans son ancien appartement.

Akashi qui remplissait ses journées et désormais son esprit.

Elle attrapa la clef d'un mouvement sec.

-Bienvenu chez toi.

_Merde !_

* * *

Alors ? Oh que j'aime écrire sur ces deux-là ! Et surtout que j'aime imaginer ce qu'Akashi peut penser !

Bon, il ne se passe rien de bien incroyable dans ce chapitre. Pauvre Momoi qui se rend compte que désormais, Akashi est partout autour d'elle !

Merci pour vos commentaires !

**Rinosuke** : Tes encouragements me font vraiment plaisir ! J'espère de tout cœur que la suite te plaira encore plus alors !

Prochain chapitre : Noël arrive avec son lot de cadeaux. Pour Momoi, le cauchemar continue quand Aomine découvre l'identité du garçon mystérieux qu'elle s'évertuait à cacher. Un invité surprise sonne à sa porte le 25 décembre. Chapitre 8 : Et la neige recouvrit la ville !


	9. Chapitre 8- La neige recouvrit la ville!

Lali oh ! J'ai tellement d'idées pour cette fic que tout ce mélange dans ma tête ! Vouloir faire ça à un tel et parler d'un autre selon le chapitre... Je veux vraiment jouer avec les personnages mais je m'embrouille au final ! En attendant, le nouveau chapitre est là !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 8- Et la neige recouvrit la ville !**

_25 décembre- 19h 47_

Aomine Daiki était furieux. Les meubles volaient et des morceaux de verre brisé jonchaient le sol, s'enfonçant dans ses pieds. Trop occupé à évacuer cette rage, il ne remarqua pas les traînées rouges qu'il le suivaient à chacun de ses pas.

A bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et prêta enfin attention à taches sanglantes sur sa moquette. Rouge. Juste rouge. Rouge comme ses cheveux, rouge comme son œil. Rouge comme son nom. Rouge comme l'eau sur le corps de son amie d'enfance. Rouge comme le visage qu'elle affichait devant ce garçon. Toujours ce putain de rouge !

Il ne sent même pas la douleur de ses pieds. Juste celle de son cœur. Maintenant, il comprend, il sait, il devine. Il s'en doutait mais ne voulait pas le croire. Il ne lui doit rien, elle non plus mais il se sent trahi. Il la revoit dans cette douche, hurlant à la mort et tentant de le rassurer que tout allait bien, une fois sous sa couette. Puis dans cette rue, à ses côtés.

Elle l'avait appelé, crié son nom. Mais il ne s'était pas retourné. Parce que ce garçon près d'elle lui avait donné envie de vomir. Et son regard... Ses yeux bicolores regardaient la jeune fille avec tant de possession que le bleu s'était senti de trop. Alors, il avait fait demi-tour, ignorant les supplications de son amie.

Une fois chez lui, son corps avait explosé. Il aurait préféré se déchaîner sur le garçon mais une part de lui tremblait rien qu'à le regarder. Et puis, il aurait la blesser elle.

Il entendit le bruit familier d'une clef dans sa serrure. A part lui, seule une autre personne avait les clefs de chez lui. Le bleu avait cédé face au regard chocolat de son amant un soir et lui avait confié un double du bout de métal. Blond qui l'avait remercié d'une façon... bien personnelle.

Faisant appel à des facultés enfouies depuis bien longtemps, Aomine parvint à ignorer la voix du blond. Il ne voulait pas le voir, ce soir ! Actuellement, le bleu était certain de blesser son amant dans un geste malencontreux. Il tenta de s'éloigner de ses mains qui se voulaient rassurantes et posa son regard sur Kise.

En face, le blond resta stoïque. Les habituels yeux bleus ennuyés de son amant étaient maintenant remplis de démence et de haine. Lui qui avait été heureux de pouvoir enfin utiliser la petite clef en métal pour la première fois avait vite déchanté en voyant l'intérieur. Pire qu'une tempête, l'appartement avait du subir l'assaut ravageur d'Aomine. Son sourire s'était fané en découvrant les traces sanglantes sur le sol. Chose qu'il avait vite relié avec l'état des pieds du bleu en face à terre. Et ce regard lui faisait peur ! Il s'accroupit face au propriétaire et un étau enserra ses épaules.

Aomine attrapa le blond d'un geste sûr. Il ne voyait plus que ses lèvres rougies par le froid qui lui quémandaient d'habitude un baiser. Précis, il écrasa sa bouche sur celle de l'autre garçon. Il entendit Kise gémir de surprise. Le blond essayait de lui faire lâcher prise, préoccupé par l'état de ses pieds mais le bleu appuya davantage contre sa bouche. Il répondit enfin au baiser et ouvrit les lèvres.

Pour Aomine ce fut le signal : il glissa sa langue sans retenue dans l'antre humide de son amant et entama un ballet possessif avec son homologue. Il mordit le muscle du blond et apprécia grandement que le Kise fasse pareil à son tour. Il lâcha les épaules pour saisir le beau visage et approfondir le baiser plus que violent.

En réponse, Kise glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du bleu, caressant ses pectoraux. La sensation des doigts fins sur son corps acheva d'électriser le policier et il souleva son amant de façon à ce que le blond se retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Leurs souffles se mêlaient sans fin et les barrières de tissus cédèrent pour laisser place aux mains habiles.

Kise se sentait sombrer. Incapable de retenir ses gémissements, il regardait le visage de son amant descendre sur son torse tandis que les mains dégrafaient le jean sombre. Une langue bien trop mutine pour son bien remonta jusqu'à son oreille avant que des dents ne mordent doucement le lobe de son oreille. Cette imperceptible tendresse ravit Kise qui fourrageait les cheveux bleus de ses mains.

Aomine redescendit jusqu'au torse finement musclé et mordit avec passion ce bout de chair provocateur, arrachant un râle de plaisir au propriétaire. D'un tour de main, il acheva de dévêtir le blond et prit le temps de le regarder. Qu'il était beau ainsi son mannequin ! Il plongea à nouveau sur la bouche tentatrice, ses mains descendant encore et encore.

De longues et délicieuses minutes se succédèrent, concert de gémissements et cris d'amour. Plus tard, bien plus tard, Kise trouvera la force d'emmener le bleu au lit, de s'occuper des pieds blessés et de retomber à nouveau dans la spirale infernale que lui promettait le corps chaud du bleu à ses côtés.

Un dernier regard : bleu contre chocolat. Une main à la peau mat qui caresse une autre moins sombre. Et une bouche qui s'ouvre dans un soupir :

-Je t'aime.

Joyeux Noël Kise.

_25 décembre- 9h 30 _

Satsuki ouvrit doucement les yeux. Grâce aux volets installés, le soleil n'agressa pas immédiatement les orbes roses. Elle roula sur le matelas, observant le plafond, se remémorant son premier soir ici.

Akashi parti, elle avait couru remplir la baignoire, son désir de prendre de bain étant plus fort que la pensée d'Akashi dedans. De l'eau chaude à volonté pendant des heures. Elle était sortie et s'était ruée sur le frigo. Le rouge avait visiblement prit en compte son niveau culinaire et le frigo était gorgé de plats aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. Puis, elle s'était installée sur le canapé et avait allumé la télévision. Captivée par l'écran, elle ne l'avait lâché qu'un fin de soirée à sa grande surprise.

Elle avait repris un anti-douleur que lui avait prescrit Midorima et fouilla convenablement l'armoire. Étonnée, elle retrouva la robe verte intacte, propre et dans une house de protection. Curieuse, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil aux sous-vêtements et était restée sans voix : peu importe comment elle les regardaient, ils étaient sans conteste très provocateurs ! Secouant sa tête, elle avait découvert quelques nuisettes absolument adorables. Elle avait d'ailleurs opté pour l'une d'entre elle pour dormir.

Puis, il y avait eu le lit.

Réagissant à un réflexe enfantin, elle avait pris son élan avant d'atterrir au centre du matelas. Elle roula de chaque côté maintenant certaine qu'elle ne risquait plus de tomber la nuit. Elle rampa jusqu'aux oreillers et enfonça son visage dedans, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de la lessive fraîche.

Puis, elle avait fermé les yeux et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves. Le lendemain matin, elle avait reçu une lettre de l'Empereur, lui « ordonnant » dés maintenant de se joindre au coach de Teiko afin de commencer à relever ses données sur la bonne petite centaine de joueurs que les trois équipes comportaient.

Elle avait donc retrouvé le coach de l'époque, désirant prendre sa retraite afin de s'occuper de ses jeunes enfants chez lui. Il l'avait présenté tout d'abord aux titulaires puis au reste des équipes. Son apparition avait provoqué beaucoup de bruit et une multitude de sifflements appréciateurs avaient résonné sur son passage. Et quand ces jeunes au trop plein d'hormones croissantes avaient enfin fait le lien avec la si impressionnante Génération des Miracles, il n'était resté que de l'admiration pure et de l'espoir pour les tournois à venir.

Mais le plus grand fans était sans nul doute, le principal de l'établissement. L'invitant sans cesse pour partager ses impressions et ses décisions futures, la jeune rose trouvait de plus en plus difficile la proximité de cet homme qui cherchait la moindre occasion pour la frôler. L'idée même d'en parler à Akashi s'était souvent présenté à son esprit mais le jeune homme ne l'avait plus recontacté depuis. Et d'ailleurs, elle tenait à faire les choses d'elle-même.

Le premier jour en tant que future coach s'était déroulé à merveille. Les jeunes collégiens ne posaient aucun problèmes, cherchant même à l'aider pour la conception de ses fiches sur chaque membres. Certains d'entre eux -notamment les plus grands grands ou les plus baraqués- restaient près d'elle quand le principal pointait le bout de son horrible nez près des terrains. Et le soir, Satsuki se dépêchait de rejoindre l'appartement pour éviter de le croiser.

Et les jours se succédaient, semblables bien que loin de la banalité.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé d'aller acheter quelques cadeaux de Noël.

Avec beaucoup de regret, elle dut se résoudre à sortir de lit et ouvrit ses volets. Les rues grouillaient encore d'acheteurs paniqués de dernière minute. Elle laissa ouvert de façon à bien aérer sa chambre et s'élança jusque dans la salle de bain pour une simple douche.

Et comme tous les matins, l'unique problème était sa tenue du jour. Elle hésitait, essayant ça avec ça mais elle finissait généralement par prendre du retard et devoir courir pour arriver à l'heure. Elle finit néanmoins par opter -l'armoire sans dessus- dessous- pour une robe d'hiver avec des collants en laine. Elle allait prendre une paire de bottes à talons quand elle se souvint que le magasins demandaient du temps et de la marche. Se ravisant, elle saisit une paire plate. Un manteau accordé fut enlevé de son cintre et posé sur un bras.

Le premier matin, Satsuki avait découvert que ses placards regorgeaient de divers et variés thés. Encore aujourd'hui, elle pouvait en choisir un nouveau pour commencer la journée. En attendant que l'eau chauffe, elle alluma la télé et écouta une jeune femme la prévenir de faire attention aux plaques de glaces sur le sol.

Son thé et une chocolatine avalés, elle posa le récipient dans le lave-vaisselle et chercha son sac à main. Qu'elle retrouva naturellement sous le canapé...

Dans le couloir menant à l'ascenseur, elle croisa son voisin -un très vieux monsieur adorable- qui insista pour que la rose rentre chez lui et mange une part de son gâteau, la jugeant trop maigre pour affronter ainsi l'hiver terrible qui l'attendait dehors.

Elle remercia l'homme se jurant de lui acheter un petit cadeaux en remerciement.

Le vent glacial la fit reculer alors qu'elle venait à peine de quitter le bâtiment. S'armant de courage, elle marcha jusqu'au centre-ville, motivée à 100%.

Mentalement, elle fit une liste des personnes à qui acheter un cadeaux : Madame Aomine naturellement, Daiki, Ryôta, son vieux voisin... et Midorima pour la forme !

Puis trois visages s'emparèrent de son esprit : ses parents et Akashi.

Presque certaine que cette année non plus, elle n'aurait aucune nouvelles de ses géniteurs, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire un geste pour eux. Et enfin...

Que pouvait-elle acheter à l'Empereur ?

Devait-elle acheter un cadeau à l'Empereur ?

Le voulait-elle ?

Faire un geste comme pour Midorima ?

Akashi -bien qu'étant un vrai salaud- lui avait montré quelques gestes sympathiques voire protecteur. Elle lui devait par la force des choses beaucoup. Sinon, elle serait toujours serveuse et ruinée.

Puis le souvenir cuisant de l'inscription dans sa cuisse refis trop brutalement surface et elle maudis le rouge d'être aussi... digne de lui-même sans doute.

Voilà déjà plusieurs magasins qu'elle quittait, bredouille. Légèrement impatiente, elle marchait avec plus de vigueur avant d'entrer dans un énième magasin. Là, une chose attira immédiatement son attention : taillé dans ce qu'on aurait dit être du cristal, une représentation du signe du Cancer reposait dans un écrin vert. L'objet étant plutôt donné vu le prix, elle trouva enfin le cadeau de Midorima, le premier de la journée !

Hésitant à acheter la même chose aux deux autres garçons -elle ne connaît pas le signe astrologique de son voisin- elle se dut se résoudre à chercher davantage.

Elle trouva une vieille montre à gousset qui plairait sans aucun doute au vieux monsieur.

Elle finit ses courses assez rapidement e rentra chez elle. Le long de la rue, elle expira assez fort, s'amusant de la fumée qu'elle produisait.

-On dirait une enfant.

Elle s'arrêta net, fixant l'homme en face d'elle.

-Akashi.

-Tu pourrais avoir l'air surprise !

-Tes apparitions mystères me laissent un peu indifférentes.

Il haussa les épaules, fixant les sacs que la roses tenaient fermement.

-Cadeaux de Noël ?

-Oui.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage et ses yeux remontèrent sur la jeune femme.

-Ta nouvelle vie est plaisante ?

-Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

-Même avec le principal de Teiko ?

Elle tiqua à l'évocation du personnage un peu trop pervers sur les bords, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

-S'il te dérange trop, j'ai les moyens de le faire quitter Teiko.

-Je sais mais je m'en accommode.

Akashi pencha la tête de façon à ne laisser découvert que son œil doré :

-Tu as des gardiens très protecteurs après tout. Et justement, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec toi.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Au sujet des équipes. J'aime bien avoir des détails sur les personnes à qui je confie ma précieuse Satsuki.

Définitivement blasée par la fin de la phrase, elle lui répondit :

-Comme si tu n'avais pas déjà tous les renseignements que tu désires !

-Disons, que je souhaite voir ton point de vue. Me refuserais-tu d'entrer chez moi, Satsuki ?

Elle soupira. Elle voulait rester seule mais hors de question de dire non à Akashi. Et en période de fête, elle ne souhaitait pas se prendre la tête avec l'Empereur.

-Très bien, allons-y.

Elle le dépassa et se dirigea vers l'appartement en question.

Derrière Akashi était un peu déçu : il espérait que la jeune fille proteste puis cède enfin à son ordre -déguisé mais c'en était un!

L'ascenseur semblait les attendre et les mains prises par les poches, Satsuki laissa Akashi appuyer à sa place sur le numéro de l'étage. Il marchait sans un bruit, la suivant de près. Il la voyait se débattre avec la clef et ouvrir la porte.

Quand il entra, Akashi laissa son regard filtrer les pièces. Propre et rangé, Satsuki prenait soin de l'appartement. L'odeur de son parfum embaumait légèrement la pièce. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour rappeler l'incontestable présence féminine en ces lieux.

Les longs cheveux roses attirèrent son attention quand la jeune fille se dirigeait dans la chambre pour poser les cadeaux et enlever son manteau. Akashi, lui s'installa sur la canapé en attendant.

-Thé ?

La voix résonna du fond de l'habitation et une paire d'yeux roses le questionnèrent quand elle débarqua dans la cuisine.

-Je veux bien.

Il s'étonnait encore de l'insouciance dont elle faisait preuve en le regardant dans les yeux. Ne savait-elle pas que cet idiot de Kagami avait failli y passer i ans ?! Il entendit la bouilloire siffler de plus en plus fort mais une chose attirait son attention : les longs cheveux roses qui se balançaient à chacun des gestes de leur propriétaire.

Akashi avouait volontiers qu'il aimait les cheveux longs : certaines de ces filles d'un soir en avait de particulièrement beaux et il aimait bien glisser ses doigts dedans. Une petite faiblesse dirons-nous !

Une tasse fut posé en face de lui, sur la table et Satsuki s'assit à côté de lui, trois gros dossiers dans les bras. Il pivota de façon à lui faire face et attendit :

-Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite, tu pourras t'en aller.

Elle noua ses cheveux en un chignon grossier et le regarda :

-J'ai répertorié chaque équipe par dossiers. J'ai les noms complets de chaque membres mais mes fiches ne sont pas encore finies.

Akashi acquiesçât.

-Tout d'abord, les titulaires. C'est leur dernière année. Dans l'ensemble, le niveaux étaient pas mal. Voici les six garçons qui vont les remplacer.

Elle lui tendit six fiches avec une photo des concernés. Il les parcourut rapidement :

-Celui-ci et celui-ci...

Elle posa un doigt sur les deux garçons en question.

-... sont axés sur la vitesse. Les autres c'est de la puissance brute. J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils fassent un match avec les titulaires.

-Ton impression ?

-Leur technique de jeu en équipe surpasse les titulaires. Lui...

Une troisième fiche.

-... c'est le futur capitaine.

Pendant deux heures, Akashi demanda plus de renseignements sur le premier dossier. Satsuki était pertinente et avait accompli un très bon travail.

Puis le ventre de Satsuki se mit à grogner. Akashi rit doucement, surprenant doucement la rose. Ce mec était vraiment bipolaire : sadique puis protecteur, il lui donnait des ordres puis montrait un côté attentionné et se mettait à rire.

-Faisons une pause.

-Je vais nous chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine.

Elle le leva, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux, Akashi mourant d'envie de les saisir à pleines mains. Il parvint à se retenir et décida de ramener les deux tasses à la cuisine. Il les plaça dans le lave-vaisselle et observa Satsuki fouiller dans les placards.

-J'ai... deux bols de ramens ! Ça te va ?

-Ça ira.

Il attrapa deux paires de baguettes et retourna sur la canapé. Pendant que la rose versait de l'eau chaude dedans, il alluma la télé.

Satsuki lui tendit un bol et s'installa à sa place. Ils mangeait sans un bruit. La rose retiendrait à jamais l'image d'Akashi Seijuro avec un bol de ramens instantanées, captivé par la télévision en face de lui.

Elle étouffa un rire et continua à manger.

Si une personne venait à entrer d'une quelconque façon, elle ferait face à une scène improbable, que très peu de personnes peuvent imaginer : une jeune fille au longs cheveux roses au côté d'un garçon du même âge au cheveux sanglant, des bols de ramens dans les mains, riant aux blagues d'un humoriste au talent douteux.

Et puis, tout aussi naturellement, elle verrait les deux jeunes adultes posaient lesdits bols et retrouver cet air adulte qui ne leur convenait pas. Cet air avec lequel ils doivent tous les deux jouer : lui pour asseoir son autorité, elle pour lui résister.

Alors cette personne refermerait la porte, laissant les deux jeunes gens à leurs fiches dans lesquelles ils se plongent avec aisance.

Satsuki se rappelait très bien que souvent, Akashi lui demandait des renseignements sur tel ou tel adversaire. Et Akashi se souvenait très clairement que Satsuki ne lésinait pas sur les recherches qu'elle effectuait.

Les heures tournèrent tandis qu'ils épluchaient les deux autres dossiers. Parfois, ils revenaient sur un membre d'une autre dossier et reprenaient là où ils en étaient. Ils parlaient des tactiques actuelles et futures. Satsuki n'empêchait plus ses bâillements de sortir et Akashi avait retiré sa veste, le laissant dans un tee-shirt qui laissait sa clavicule à l'air libre.

Akashi regarda sa montre : 19h 30. La rose en face de lui risquait de s'endormir un moment ou un autre sur les fiches.

-Bon arrêtons-nous là.

-Ok...

-C'est du bon travail, Satsuki.

Il ré-enfila sa veste et attrapa le manteau. Satsuki se leva, imitant ainsi le rouge.

-Bien, à bientôt Satsuki. Je te contacte bientôt pour préparer efficacement la tactique de la rentrée.

-Ouais, ouais, je compte sur toi... Je te raccompagne pas, tu connais le chemin.

Elle se leva, les dossiers sous les bras quand Akashi l'arrêta et lui tendit un paquet:

-Je suis vraiment très satisfait de t'avoir choisi comme coach.

Et il partit sur cette belle phrase. Elle haussa les épaules, elle n'allait pas être heureuse de ce simple compliment, non ? Elle ouvrit le paquet et en retira un bracelet avec de petites mais superbes améthyste. Elle resta sans voix.

Elle regarda la pile de cadeaux dans sa chambre. Si elle était contente !

Elle s'injuria elle-même et courut pour aller dehors. L'ascenseur prit tellement de temps pour arriver qu'elle opta pour les escaliers. Elle crut qu'elle allait se rompre le cou mais quand elle vit que l'héritier des Akashi allait rentrer dans sa voiture, elle s'arrêta et hurla son nom.

Surpris, Akashi se retourna pour découvrir Satsuki, tremblante et en sueur. Il fit signe au chauffeur d'attendre et observa la jeune fille avancer vers lui. Malgré sa course, elle sentait le froid prendre petit à petit possession d'elle.

-Je...

Ses poumons étaient en feu et le regard fixe d'Akashi ne l'aidait absolument pas. Elle finit néanmoins par se relever et lui tendit à son tour un paquet.

-Tiens.

Tout doucement, il leva les mains, se saisissant de l'objet comme s'il était précieux. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une boîte.

-Merci. Je peux l'ouvrir ici ?

Satsuki hocha la tête et Akashi déballa son cadeau. La boîte -car s'en était bien une- tenait dans sa main. Satsuki attendait qu'il découvre l'intérieur.

Il retira précautionneusement le couvercle et contempla l'intérieur.

Satsuki, sans un souffle, le vit sortir la fine gourmette en argent de l'écrin et la regarder sous tous ses angles. Akashi y découvrit une inscription :

« Satsuki Momoi »

-Comme ça, toi aussi tu auras mon nom sur toi !

Ils se regardèrent fixement. Satsuki se sentit terriblement gênée. L'idée lui a beaucoup plu au départ et maintenant elle se rendait compte de son geste.

Akashi lui tendit l'objet.

-Met-la moi.

Étrangement euphorique, elle la saisit et la referma autour du poignet révélé.

-Je suis très touché.

-Merci... pour ton cadeau.

Akashi la regarda et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se surprit à attendre. Mais attendre quoi ?

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de le découvrir quand une tache bleu attirant son œil vers sa droite.

Aomine Daiki est pleine contemplation.

-Oh Mon Dieu... Daiki.

Akashi tourna légèrement son visage pour contempler l'ancien As. Il s'affrontèrent pendant quelques instants avant qu'Akashi ne rompe de lui-même le contact, se focalisant à nouveau sur la rose près de lui.

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte sur le nom de son ami, elle s'était totalement désintéressée du rouge.

-Daiki !

Elle avait crié son nom quand le bleu avait fait demi-tour.

-Daiki !

Elle hurla et s'apprêta à lui courir après quand Akashi retint son bras. Elle se tourna vers lui, totalement horrifiée.

-Laisse-le pour l'instant. Rentre, tu vas attraper froid.

Elle hocha la tête, en transe. Sans un mot, elle rebroussa chemin et quand Akashi fut certain qu'elle rejoindrait bien l'appartement, il monta dans la voiture.

Il songea à son geste : qu'allait-il faire au juste ? Distraitement, il caressa la précieuse gourmette. Puis, il se souvint que ce soir, son père revenait des Etats-Unis.

Il chassa le superflu de sa tête, laissant Satsuki de côté et inspira profondément. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau l'Empereur.

Joyeux Noël Akashi.

Dans son bain, Satsuki réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il y avait deux problèmes urgents : le premier c'était Daiki et ce qu'il avait vu. Le second était Akashi et leur relation qui devenait étrange. Seigneur Dieu, ils s'échangeaient des cadeaux maintenant ! Même durant le collège, ça n'était jamais arrivé !

Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Épuisée, elle sortit du bain et retourna dans le salon chercher le bracelet. Il était magnifique !

Secouant ses cheveux gorgés d'eau, il rentra dans sa chambre pour mettre quelque chose à la place de cette serviette. On sonna à sa porte.

Elle se stoppa, le cerveau à nouveau en ébullition : Akashi serait-il revenu ? Aomine venu s'expliquer ? Ou un voisin lui souhaitant de bonnes fêtes ? La sonnette retentit à nouveau.

Quand Satsuki ouvrit la porte, elle cru s'évanouir :

-Bonsoir Momoi.

-Ce n'est pas possible...

Et pourtant, il avait l'air réel. Affaibli mais réel !

-Tetsu...

Elle regardait le turquoise dormir sur son canapé. Elle reprit conscience et le recouvrit d'une fine couverture. Elle souleva légèrement sa tête afin de lui glisser un oreiller. Et elle le regarda nouveau. C'était bien lui, en chair et en os. Il ronflait légèrement, signe du sommeil qui l'avait brutalement saisit devant la porte d'entrée.

Quand elle avait vu Kuroko s'effondrer, elle avait réagit au quart de tour et avait empêchait que sa tête ne heurte trop brutalement son parquet. Inquiète, elle pensait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose mais les légers ronflements avaient vite fait de démentir cette théorie. Maintenant, elle n'aurait la réponse que demain.

Elle le regardait encore et encore, se remémorant chaque parcelle de son visage avec tendresse. Ses traits avaient mûris -comme chacun d'entre eux- et elle était presque certaine que maintenant, il devait atteindre la taille d'Akashi. En tout cas, il semblait paisible.

Elle pourrait rester là, à l'observer mais son portable vibra sur un des plans de travail dans la cuisine.

Elle connaissait ce numéro.

Elle connaissait l'homme au bout.

Elle décrocha :

-Allo?

-Satsuki.

Elle prit une grande inspiration :

-Papa.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle s'arrêta de penser.

-Ta mère nous a quitté.

Elle s'arrêta de respirer.

Joyeux Noël Satsuki.

Alalala... Franchement, je ne dois pas être net au fond de moi.

Alors ? Alors ? Votre avis ?

Kuroko is back !

Que dire de ce chapitre ? Je l'aime bien. Un coup ça va pour Satsuki, un coup ça va plus !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**CoCo-ChOu** : Ben ça fait deux fois plus plaisir ! Pour Midorima, pas tout de suite mais après ! Promis ! Achetez votre Akashi protecteur ! C'est la bonne période Messieurs-Dames ! Au plaisir de te faire plaisir !

**Emy-nee** : Mais surtout merci à toi ! En quelques mots, tu parvient à me motiver ! (c'est un critical hit!). En espérant que tu restes fan pour cette fic et les futures à venir !

Prochain chapitre : Satsuki revoit son père après 4 ans sans nouvelles pour l'enterrement de sa mère. Si les retrouvailles sont houleuses c'est l'occasion de parler avec Aomine venu en soutien. Prise dans la douleur, elle se laisse réconforter par Akashi et cède face au garçon. Kuroko, lui, disparaît à nouveau. Chapitre 9 : Le tombeau de notre enfance.

Bye-nee !


	10. Chapitre 9- Le tombeau de notre enfance!

Lali oh ! Oui, je l'affirme : je suis une incorrigible sadique !

Et puis, arrêtez de plaindre Momoi, vous rêvez d'être à sa place !

Être serré dans les bras d'Aomine, faire du shopping avec Kise, soigner par Midorima, regarder dormir Kuroko et profiter d'Akashi... Je vais tuer Momoi !

Murasakibara arrive bientôt ! Sans doute. Peut-être... Il serait temps en tout cas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9- Le tombeau de notre enfance !**

Midorima Shintaro adorait son travail.

Plus que par nécessité, il ressentait tous les jours le besoin d'aller travailler.

D'aller aider des gens, de voir des sourires sur des visages heureux.

Rien que ce matin, le rire éclatant de ce garçon, cet enfant d'à peine 5 ans qui venait tout juste de se réveiller après un traumatisme crânien particulièrement dangereux à son âge, le comblait profondément.

Être ainsi utile à tous ces gens le confortait dans l'idée que son travail était merveilleux.

Un coup d'œil rapide à droite : une femme accouchait, son mari à ses côtés.

A gauche, un homme avec un épais bandage à la tête tenait ses deux filles contre lui, toutes deux endormies, rassurées pour leur père.

Et puis, tout au fond du couloir, il y avait cette femme. Sa première patiente.

Toujours là depuis des années.

Midorima, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, se sentait proche de cette femme. Elle lui rappelait bien Takao et sa joie de vivre. Pour l'instant, elle dormait paisiblement.

Midorima poussa la porte et entra sans un bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Il vérifia au travers de ses lunettes les nombres indiqués sur l'écran près d'elle.

Il remarqua que cette année encore, il n'y a personne avec elle pour Noël.

Ses propres parents prenaient de ses nouvelles souvent, si bien que le jeune homme ne pouvait comprendre la solitude de la femme dans le lit.

Cette année encore, elle avait entendu le cœur dont elle avait tant besoin.

Midorima s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce quand une voix éraillée l'arrêta. Il se tourna pour regarder la jeune femme se redresser difficilement dans son lit.

-Hey.

-Hey.

C'est leur rengaine, leur habitude.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mal...

Le vert ne pouvait que remarquer son visage creusé et son corps bien trop maigre.

-Tu dois avoir bien du temps pour venir me voir. Tu n'as pas des jambes cassées à aller remettre ?

-Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux Noël.

Elle souriait difficilement. Ses yeux étaient las, fatigués de rester ouverts. Mais elle était heureuse : Midorima trouvait toujours le temps de venir la voir. Pour parler le plus souvent.

Le jeune médecin avait trouvé en la jeune fille, une mine du culture incroyable.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien à la fois. Elle lui avoua un jour qu'elle aimait bien les livres anglais et le jour suivants, le vert lui avait ramené de nombreux ouvrages qu'elles pouvaient lire dans la chambre.

Les années étant ce qu'elles étaient, ils avaient dépassé le stade du médecin et de la patiente pour devenir plus ou moins amis -Midorima n'ayant jamais vraiment jugé ce mot comme faisant partit de son vocabulaire. Quand elle tomba sur une vieille photo -découverte dans un journal oubliée- de Midorima dans le maillot de basket de Shutoku, elle semblait si ravie que le jeune vert avait promis qu'il lui apprendrait à tirer quand elle sortirait d'ici.

Mais, elle attendait toujours sa greffe. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps et elle le savait. Midorima le savait mais il espérait toujours. Mais l'image de son amie -puisqu'elle s'entêtait à s'appeler ainsi- dans ce lit brisa ses illusions. Elle était trop fragile pour attendre davantage.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Shintarô ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de tourner autour du pot et elle le remerciait pour ça.

-On meurt tous un jour.

-Pas à 21 ans.

-Le destin fait souvent ce coup.

-Je ne crois plus au destin.

Et depuis longtemps déjà. Et l'excellent médecin qu'il était se refusait à y croire à nouveau.

-Mais je vais quand même mourir.

-Tu as du temps ! Tu auras ton cœur. Et tu fonderas ta famille avec un mari et des enfants.

-Si seulement...

Midorima était de nature patiente et calme mais cette femme en face de lui le mettait sérieusement hors de lui. Il voulait la prendre par les épaules et la secouer comme un prunier. Lui hurlait de ne pas abandonner. Mais son biper vibra dans la poche de sa blouse.

-Tu es demandé.

-Je vais revenir.

Sa blouse vola derrière lui dans une imitation théâtrale d'un guerrier partit pour le combat.

Seule, Arina Fujiwara laissa enfin les larmes couler sur son visage aussi blême qu'un cadavre. Elle aussi ne voulait pas mourir.

Midorima serrait les dents jusqu'à sentir une migraine pointer son nez. Il parcourait les couloirs à pas rageurs en maudissant Arina. Il déboula dans la salle d'attente avec un visage à faire fuir les personnes douées de raison et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle d'attente bondée ce soir de Noël .

-Vous êtes médecin ?

Un homme de la trentaine s'approcha de lui en poussant une jeune femme devant lui. Midorima n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Momoi Satsuki. Visiblement choquée, elle regardait par terre sans un mot.

-Momoi ?

Il fit des gestes devant ses yeux pour la faire réagir mais il n'obtint aucune réaction de sa part.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Aucune idée. Je vis sous son appartement. J'ai juste entendu un vacarme suivi de quelque chose par terre et je suis monté. Vous comprenez, je voulais pas être accusé de n'avoir rien fait pour l'aider s'il lui était arrivé un truc ! Quand j'ai frappé, elle n'a pas répondu alors j'ai forcé la porte et je l'ai trouvé par terre, inconsciente avec de beaucoup de vaisselle cassée autour d'elle. Je l'ai réveillé comme j'ai pu et je l'ai amené ici.

-Vous a t-elle dit quelque chose ?

-Rien. Euh... Comment dire... Ma famille m'attend alors...

-Vous pouvez y aller.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et Midorima se saisit doucement de la jeune rose. Il l'emmena doucement vers une salle vide pour désinfecter une plaie sur son bras, visiblement causée par un débris.

-Momoi, tu m'entends ?

Toujours rien. Il la fit s'asseoir et commença à désinfecter la coupure. Elle ne réagissait pas.

Ses cheveux roses étaient emmêlés et il lui enleva la veste qu'elle portait pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée ailleurs. Il bloqua quelques secondes devant la nuisette sexy et se reprit.

-Momoi, tu dois me parler. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

Il entendit un reniflement et quelques larme tombèrent sur ses genoux dénudés. Elle tentait visiblement de retenir une crise de larmes. Elle ne parlait pas mais Midorima obtenait au moins une réaction cette fois. Son esprit échafaudait des situations mais seule la jeune femme muette pourrait lui répondre.

-Mom...

-Midorin.

Surpris, il releva la tête. Ses larmes avaient disparut et elle avait prononcé son nom banalement. Comme si, elle le venait de lui ouvrir la porte et le reconnaissait.

-Je présume que je suis à l'hôpital. Pourquoi ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle semblait d'aller parfaitement bien. Son ton était naturel et ses grands yeux roses le regardaient comme la dernière fois.

-Tu t'es évanouis chez toi. Ton voisin du dessous t'a emmené ici.

-Je ne me souviens pas.

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Elle plissa le front, en grande réflexion.

-Juste... de Tetsu en train de dormir sur mon canapé. Et de mon père qui m'appelle.

Midorima rangea le désinfectant.

-Oh mon Dieu, ma mère...

Elle se leva, prête à quitter la pièce quand Midorima l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir.

-Tu ne peux pas partir. Tu dois rester ici cette nuit, je veux vérifier que tu n'as rien à cause de la chute.

-Je vais très bien ! Je dois y aller !

-Pas ce soir en tout cas.

Elle le fixe, incrédule. Sa mère... Elle veut juste rentrer chez elle, vérifier qu'elle va bien.

-Pas question.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans adresser un quelconque remerciement à Midorima. Celui-ci la rattrapa et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

-Momoi, je suis sérieux !

-Moi aussi ! Lâche-moi !

Elle tentait de se dégager de la poigne qui se voulait douce pour ne pas le blesser quand un voile blanc recouvrit son champ de vision.

Midorima la vit basculer en avant et elle sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Ce n'est que le lendemain midi qu'elle ouvrit un œil. Sa tête résonnait douloureusement et même le bruit de la circulation lui semblait insupportable.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle regarda Midorima près d'elle, occupé à noter quelque chose.

-Ça va.

-Des nausées ?

-Non.

Midorima rangea son stylo dans sa blouse et la regarda :

-Tu pourras sortir rapidement.

Elle hocha la tête et le garçon fit demi-tour.

-Pardon... De t'avoir parlé comme ça hier soir.

-Tu avais tes raisons.

Il aperçut à nouveau les larmes qui dévalaient les joues blanches de la rose et lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Merci.

Elle essuya ses yeux du mieux qu'elle put.

-Je dois y aller. J'ai d'autres patients à voir.

Il referma la porte et entendit Satsuki pleurer sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Il avait besoin de voir Arina.

Le soir-même, elle était de retour chez elle. Elle remarqua les nombreuses assiettes cassés par terre. Sans doute celles qu'elle devait ranger et qui attendaient sur le plan de travail. Elle chercha du regard le garçon aux cheveux turquoise.

-Tetsu ?

Sa voix résonna dans le profond silence de l'appartement. Elle trouva un papier sur le canapé avec quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte :

_« Merci pour hier soir, je reviendrais te remercier correctement»_

Satsuki haussa les épaules. Elle connaissait bien l'ancien joueur fantôme. Il reviendrait comme promis. A l'aide d'une balayette, elle ramassa les débris qui jonchaient le sol.

Puis, elle se décida à rappeler son père.

La voix de l'homme claqua dans son téléphone, précisant qu'elle le dérangeait dans les préparatifs de l'enterrement. Il consentit enfin à lui donner l'heure et l'adresse de l'enterrement avant de raccrocher.

Il ne lui avait pas une seule fois demandé de ses nouvelles.

L'enterrement étant dans 4 jours.

Elle se traîna dans la salle de bain et s'allongea dans la baignoire qui se remplissait doucement. Évidemment, elle se mit à regretter de ne jamais avoir appelé. La dernière image de sa mère vivante resterait donc la fois où elle se tenait derrière son mari qui mettait leur fille unique dehors. Elle ne l'avait pas arrêté et n'avais pas cherché à convaincre son mari de mal-fondé de sa décision.

Ces souvenirs obligèrent alors Satsuki à ne plus pleurer.

Elle attendrait l'enterrement pour enfin dire adieu à sa mère et ne plus avoir de regrets.

Le jour de l'enterrement, elle se leva et resta longtemps sur le balcon. La neige tombée du ciel ces derniers jours recouvrait la ville sur plusieurs centimètres. Elle pouvait voir des enfants jouer dedans, y faire de bonshommes de neige et entamer des parties de boules de neige.

Ils semblaient heureux.

Elle avait également aperçut de nombreuses ambulances et eut une pensée d'encouragement pour Midorima. Elle était revenue le lendemain pour lui donner son cadeau.

Elle referma la fenêtre et prit une douche. Une très longue douche.

Chez lui, Midorima regardait le cadeau de Satsuki. Il avait posé la statuette en cristal sur la table de son salon. Les rayons du soleil qui entraient en contact avec, produisaient un très bel effet sur les murs de son salon.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre l'avertit qu'il étant temps de partir. Il regarda une dernière fois l'objet et ferma sa porte à clef.

Kise rejoignait tranquillement l'appartement de son amant. L'air froid ne le dérangeait absolument pas et il aimait bien la sensation de la neige sous ses pieds. Il était heureux de sa vie actuelle.

Les meubles étaient à nouveau à leur place et les taches de sang avaient disparu de la moquette. Kise se déchaussa, pendit son manteau à l'endroit prévu et passa une tête dans la chambre du bleu. Les ronflements furent suffisants pour décrire l'état du propriétaire de l'appartement. Kise referma doucement la porte et décida de lui préparer un petit-déjeuner. Pendant que les œufs cuisaient, il repensa à sa déclaration soudaine. Le blond n'avait jamais vraiment chercher à cacher ses sentiments et il était certain qu'Aomine avait entendu ses quelques mots. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas revenu sur le sujet et Kise n'osait pas demander la raison de la folie furieuse de son amant.

Il supposait seulement que quelque chose s'était produit avec Momoi.

Des grognements endormis retentirent derrière lui et il fit face à Aomine à peine réveillé.

-Bonjour Daiki !

-... 'Jour.

-Tu veux du café ?

Kise n'attendit pas la réponse pour lui fourrer la tasse dans les main, réclamant au passage son baiser du matin. Il craquait complètement pour cette version de son amant : celle où il ne portait qu'un caleçon et où il pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

-Retourne au lit, je t'amène le petit-déjeuner !

-OK...

Le bleu ne chercha pas à discuter et Kise entendit le lit geindre sous le poids mort du corps qui s'était jeté dessus. De nouveaux ronflements résonnèrent à nouveau.

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur son visage en emportant le plateau.

De quelle façon allait-il le réveiller ?

Lors de la cérémonie, Satsuki se savait le centre des conversations.

Elle entendait vaguement les gens dirent que sa mère avait eu le cœur déchiré par le choix de quitter la maison de sa fille. D'autres la jugeait comme étant horrible de venir ici alors qu'elle n'avait donné aucune nouvelles pendant des années.

La rose les laissait parler. Elle regardait devant elle en serrant les poings. Son père était de l'autre côté et l'avait pas salué. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cet homme amaigri, courbé dont les cheveux devenaient blancs par endroit. Il donnait l'impression qu'il allait se casser si on le touchait.

Dans ses souvenirs, il avait toujours été fort et grand. Il était capable de la soulever d'une main et de la faire sauter en l'air.

Aujourd'hui, on enterrait sa femme et il ne regarda pas une seule fois son unique fille.

L'urne qui contenait les cendres de sa mère reposait dans les bras du mari.

Son père l'avait ignoré tout le long de la cérémonie.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas cherché lui parler non plus.

Loin derrière elle, elle avait reconnu la mère d'Aomine. A l'époque, les deux mères s'entendaient à la perfection. Ensuite, la mère du bleu avait recueilli Satsuki.

Près de sa mère, Aomine la regardait. Elle semblait si fragile qu'il voulait la serrer dans ses bras et la réconforter. Pour l'instant, il attendait que des proches offrent leurs condoléances à la jeune fille. Kise, à qui il tenait la main, avait perdu son sourire depuis que sa belle-mère leur avait appris le décès de la femme le matin même. Il voulait venir pour soutenir, même de loin, la jolie rose qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Satsuki serrait toutes ces mains en multipliant les remerciements. La neige épaisse recouvrait les plaques gravées de noms différents dans leur intégralité. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle tourna la tête vers le parking en retrait et croisa le regard rouge et or tant connu. Akashi, les bras croisés l'attendait. Elle se retourna vers ses proches.

L'Empereur regardait la jeune femme plus loin. Sa robe noire était très simple et les longs cheveux roses étaient retenus par un chignon très serré. Elle n'avait aucun bijou, excepté le bracelet d'améthyste à son poignet.

Elle était digne.

Elle était belle avec toute cette neige.

Akashi n'échappa pas au regard d'Aomine. Il serra plus fort la main de Kise, s'attirant ainsi le regard mécontent du blond. Sa mère était enfin allée serrer la jeune rose dans ses bras. Le blond lâcha la main de son amant et fit la même chose. La bleue et le blond se concertèrent du regard avant de laisser les deux autre seuls ensemble. Visiblement, ils avaient des choses à se dire.

Satsuki lisait l'inscription sur la plaque de sa mère :

_« Femme aimée et mère dévouée » _

Elle avait quand même quelques doutes sur la seconde partie. Elle entendit la neige crisser derrière elle et une large main se posa sur le sommet de sa tête.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à son ami d'enfance. Sa main se mit à caresser doucement ses cheveux comme pour la réconforter.

-Je ne pleure plus. Je dois être horrible pour ne pas pleurer à l'enterrement de ma mère.

-Ça ne signifie pas que tu ne l'as pas aimé.

Elle serra les lèvres. Son père était partit, suivi par le reste de la famille, l'ignorant royalement.

-Tu es en colère Daiki ?

Elle craignait sa réponse. Mais la main sur ses cheveux ne s'arrêta pas.

-Plus autant qu'avant.

Après tout, il était sacrément mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit à la jeune rose.

Elle recula jusqu'à coller son dos contre le torse du garçon. Ses bras l'entourèrent doucement et Satsuki ferma les yeux.

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il en fasse toute une crise. Ses mains agrippèrent les bras musclés et la voix du garçon reprit doucement dans le silence mortel du cimetière :

-Vous sortez ensemble ?

-Non.

La tension quitta les épaules du garçon.

-Je travaille pour lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux et attendit qu'elle explique. Mais sa bouche resta close :

-Comment ça ?

Elle soupira. Elle n'était pas sur que c'était une bonne idée de tout lui dire. Mais les bras l'empêchaient de fuir et ne la lâcherais pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas une réponse.

-Je vais être la nouvelle coach de l'équipe de basket de Teiko.

La bombe était lancée.

Aomine fixait un point invisible devant lui. La présence d'Akashi loin derrière eux se rappela brutalement à la conscience de Satsuki et elle tenta de s'écarter du bleu.

-Il t'a promis quoi ?

Les bras la retenait contre lui avec beaucoup de force. Il lui faisait mal à tant serrer.

-Il t'a fait quoi pour que tu acceptes, hein ?!

-Tu me fais mal !

Son cri se répercuta autour d'eux et Aomine s'écarta d'elle comme électrocuté.

La rose fit quelques pas sur le côté et regarda le bleu.

-Je suis désolé, Satsu ! Je ne voulais pas...

-Je sais.

Aomine se gratta le menton, cherchant à éviter le contact avec les yeux roses. Il s'approcha et posa une dernière fois sa main sur sa tête.

-Je vais y aller. Je crois qu'il t'attends.

Satsuki hocha la tête : le regard d'Akashi s'était fait encore plus perçant quand son ami l'avait enlacé. Il posa une dernière fois sa grande main sur la tête rose et descendit les marches, s'arrêtant juste à côté de l'Empereur.

-Je crois qu'il est inutile de te dire que s'il lui arrive quelque chose par ta faute, je te tue, pas vrai ?

-C'est une menace, Daiki ?

-Une promesse. Tu peux t'amuser avec nous comme tu le souhaites mais Satsu m'est bien trop précieuse pour que je te laisse jouer avec elle comme tu en as l'habitude.

Le bleu reprit sa marche et Akashi se tourna légèrement vers lui :

-Je suis heureux pour Ryota et toi.

Aomine ne releva pas mais ses poings se crispèrent, laissant ses veines ressortir à en éclater. Akashi sourit en voyant Kise rejoindre son amant, ses yeux marrons brillant d'inquiétude.

Pourtant le bleu l'ignora et grimpa dans sa voiture afin de ramener sa mère chez elle.

Kise fixa quelques secondes le rouge plus haut et le salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de rejoindre les deux bleus.

Satsuki regardait toujours la tombe de sa mère. Elle était triste mais les larmes ne coulerais plus. Elle se l'était juré.

Elle ne broncha pas en sentant Akashi près d'elle. Le jeune homme s'accroupit et posa un bouquet de fleurs près des autres.

Elle ne bougea toujours pas quand il posa son manteau sur ses épaules finement recouvertes.

-Je vais te ramener, viens.

Elle regarda une dernière fois la photo de sa mère et suivi le rouge. Le même chauffeur que celui qui les avaient emmené au restaurant les attendaient.

Satsuki reprit sa place tout à droite et regardait le défilé des routes enneigés. Son père ayant souhaitait que sa femme soit incinérée dans le village de campagne où elle était née et avait vécu ses premières années avant que ses propres parents de déménagent.

La rose avait du prendre le bus pour arriver jusqu'ici. Si bien qu'elle était arrivée relativement en avance. Elle qui ne connaissait que le centre-ville, la campagne enneigée l'avait beaucoup surprise. Bon sang, elle avait touché un cheval pour la première fois !

Les paysages défilaient dans un silence religieux. Elle sentait le regard d'Akashi sur elle. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant sa main attraper doucement la sienne.

-Crois-moi je sais ce que tu dois endurer.

Il regardait également par la fenêtre située à sa gauche. Le ton très mélancolique attira son attention.

-Je sais ce que c'est de perdre sa mère.

La main de Satsuki se détendit et Akashi glissa ses longs doigts entre les siens. Elle put ainsi serrer à son tour la main du rouge. La voix du garçon était si différente de d'habitude qu'elle sentit son cœur s'alourdir.

Enfant déjà, Akashi avait cette incroyable capacité à camoufler ses émotions. Et l'éducation de son père avait contribué à améliorer ce don. Aussi quand sa mère les avaient quitté, l'enfant qu'il était n'avait jamais laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir été triste.

Il s'était contenté de satisfaire les demandes de son père à la perfection et de devenir l'illustre héritier de l'Empire des Akashi que son géniteur attendaient qu'il soit. Et ce ne sont pas les nombreuses armoires où se perdaient les trophées en tous genres qui dirons le contraire.

Satsuki l'observait se perdre dans ses pensées. Dans ces moments-là, il perdait son masque d'impassibilité et ses yeux se fermaient légèrement comme pour mieux se rappeler le passé.

Elle avait presque l'impression de voir Kuroko près d'elle.

Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains emboîtées et remarqua la gourmette en argent à son poignet. Elle était heureuse qu'Akashi la porte. Les petites améthystes à son propre poignet tintèrent doucement quand elles entrèrent en contact avec l'argent de la gourmette. Le bruit était relaxant.

Le paysage redevint enfin citadin et la limousine rencontrait quelques difficultés avec les plaques de verglas.

Akashi se tourna vers Satsuki. Ses yeux rouge et or brillaient à chaque lampadaire et Satsuki eut soudainement trop chaud. La main libre d'Akashi prit son visage en coupe et la jeune rose -pour une raison qu'elle ne voulait pas expliquer- posa la sienne par-dessus. Le contact était très différent de celui d'Aomine et la chaleur s'infiltra dans chaque pores de sa peau, formant une boule dans son ventre. Elle avait l'impression que l'air manquait dans la voiture et ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres pour mieux respirer et tenter de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Le rouge ne voyait plus que ses yeux roses. Il y lu beaucoup de choses et son regard dévia sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Il devina que la poitrine de la jeune fille se soulevait à un rythme très rapide. Puis Satsuki se mordit -sans en avoir conscience- la lèvre inférieure. Akashi n'en pouvait plus.

Ils se jetèrent sur l'autre en même temps. Leurs mains s'étaient lâchées pour attirer les lèvres de l'autre encore plus près. Satsuki avait noué ses bras autour de la nuque du rouge et ce dernier s'évertuait à retirer les épingles à cheveux qui retenait la cascade rose. En une fraction de seconde, ils retrouvèrent leur longueur d'origine et Akashi glissa ses doigts dedans, son autre main sur la taille de la jeune fille.

Par manque d'air, ils se séparèrent et deux secondes plus tard, se retrouvèrent encore plus passionnément. Satsuki tremblait dans les bras du rouge. Elle voulait plus. Elle ouvrit davantage les lèvres et la langue d'Akashi glissa jusqu'à atteindre sa jumelle.

La sensation fut indescriptible pour elle comme pour lui. Mais Akashi n'allait pas s'arrêter à ce simple baiser. Il lâcha à regret les cheveux pour venir capturer la taille fine de ses deux mains. Il commençait à peine à remonter son buste quand la voiture se stoppa, arrivée à destination.

Satsuki entendit enfin l'alarme de danger dans sa tête. Elle jouait avec le feu et Akashi semblait partit pour la consumer entièrement sur la banquette de sa voiture. Elle se détacha du jeune homme et ouvrit la portière. Profitant de l'effet de surprise et de l'état d'Akashi, elle lui passa par-dessus et sortit de la voiture.

Elle haletait encore et ses lèvres étaient rouges des baisers d'Akashi. Il la fixait, incrédule : elle n'allait pas le laisser en plan comme ça quand même ?! Elle le remercia de l'avoir ramené et s'enfuit vers l'ascenseur. Le rouge n'avait même pas les mots pour décrire son état intérieur. Son chauffeur referma la portière et redémarra. Akashi lança un regard noir au renflement dans son pantalon. Il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne douche glacée.

Il récupéra son manteau, tombé par terre lors de « l'échange » et ramassa également les épingles noires qu'il avait jeté dans sa précipitation à sentir les cheveux rose entre ses mains.

Il observa les petits objets noirs, un sourire bien connu sur ses lèvres.

Personne, même Satsuki ne laissait l'Empereur dans un tel état d'excitation.

* * *

Chapitre bouclé !

Merci à Kuroko pour sa participation éclair !

Juste au cas où, Arina est bel et bien un perso inventé. Elle va m'aider un donner un peu plus de présence à Midorima.

Et merci à vous pour vos commentaires :

**CARO64 **: Ne plains pas Momoi ! C'est un rêve commun d'être à sa place !

**Akasora-sama** : Arrêtes tu me fais rougir (allez vas-y continue!). J'ai commencé à écrire pour donner un peu plus de présence à Momoi en France justement. Mais ce qui fait le charme de Kuroko c'est pas le mystère justement ?

**Emy-nee** : Siiiii je peux ! Allez viens petite fan d'Akashi ! Nous somme bien plus nombreux que tu ne le penses... On a découvert une entrée secrète chez lui, on tente une opération de kidnapping demain soir ! Tu viens avec nous ?

Chapitre prochain : La limite est franchie entre Satsuki et Akashi. Si le jeune homme prépare sa revanche, la jeune fille espère pouvoir l'éviter encore un moment et se cache chez elle, ne sortant plus que pour aller à Teiko. Mais c'est sans compter sur Kise, bien décidé à la faire sortir et à lui présenter de nombreux mannequins célibataires. Chapitre 10 : Rendez-vous à plusieurs !

Bye -nee !


	11. Chapitre 10- Rendez-vous à plusieurs!

Lali oh ! J'ai malheureusement le regret de vous annoncer que le plan d'attaque consistant à kidnapper Akashi à échouer. Nous n'avons aucune excuse à fournir. D'après les quelques survivantes, il semblerait que le passage menait à sa salle de bain. La vision de la cible sous la douche a été la cause de notre échec. Je vous remercie, camarades tombés au combat, noyés dans votre propre sang ainsi qu'à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas échappé aux ciseaux de la cible. Vous faites honneur aux fans du monde entier.

Cependant, une nouvelle attaque est prévue pour tenter de capturer Aomine. Ceux et celles qui sont partant sont priés de prévoir une perruque blonde ainsi que son lot « d'effets sparkling » nécessaire à chaque sourire.

Merci et bonne lecture !

(je me sens si seule...)

* * *

**Chapitre 10- Rendez-vous à plusieurs ! **

Elle ne sortirais plus jamais d'ici.

Elle priait toutes les divinités possibles afin d'oublier qu'elle avait embrassé Akashi.

Embrasser Akashi...

Elle rougit furieusement. Bon sang, elle avait adoré ça. La sensation de ses doigts dans ses cheveux puis qui remontaient sur sa taille... Elle en frissonna tant le souvenir était encore puissant.

Elle mentirait en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas recommencer. Elle voulait encore qu'il la regarde comme hier, qu'il la regarde avec ses yeux si humains. Parce qu'hier, dans cette voiture, elle avait eu la certitude d'avoir été assise près d'un Akashi qui avait eu une enfance, qui avait souffert, qui était humain.

Pas le Akashi, génie des Miracles et encore l'Empereur. Juste Akashi Seijuro.

Elle se sentait un peu idiote : de nos jours s'embrasser est un geste anodin. Bien qu'ils ne forment pas un couple et ne se soient rien promis. Mais, au fond d'elle, elle était certaine que si la voiture ne se serait pas arrêtée, ils aurait été beaucoup plus loin.

Et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dit non.

Quand à l'endroit, Akashi semblait partit pour le faire à même la banquette. Elle imaginait quand même sa première fois dans un lit avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et avec une ambiance très romantique.

Soit le contraire d'une banquette de voiture avec Akashi et avec des hormones en furie.

Elle ne se sentait absolument pas amoureuse du rouge. Elle ne pouvait pas nier l'extrême attractivité sexuelle qu'il y avait désormais entre eux mais elle était certaine de ses sentiments.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle participé à ce fichu concours de nourriture ?! A partir de ce moment-là, il y avait eu l'accumulation de tous ses problèmes.

Non c'était la découverte de la relation entre Ryota et Daiki !

Pas tout fait... plutôt la découverte de celle entre Akashi et Kuruko.

Bon au final, c'était la faute d'Akashi !

Il n'aurait pas mit le grappin sur le garçon qu'elle avait aimé, rien de cela ne serait arrivé !

Maintenant qu'elle tenait son coupable, elle se sentait encore plus honteuse quand elle se rappela que son coupable, il lui avez roulé une pelle monstrueuse.

Un petit sourire satisfait se dessina : elle n'oublierait jamais la tête d'Akashi quand il s'était retrouvé seul dans la voiture.

Elle sortit une part de tarte au citron du frigo. Elle bava peu fémininement devant mais comme personne n'était là avec elle...

On frappa à sa porte. Elle regarda désespérément la petite part et les coups recommencèrent.

-Oui... J'arrive.

Quelqu'un là-haut devait l'avoir prise en grippe.

Abandonnant la part au frigo, elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant un visage bien familier :

-Bonjour Momoi.

-Tetsu !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Juste assez pour que son visage soit de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

-Mo... Momoi... J'étouffe...

-Ah ! Désolée !

A moitié inconscient, le pauvre garçon fut tiré à l'intérieur et jeté sur un canapé. Il avait perdu l'habitude des contacts avec la jeune rose.

Rose qui le regardait, les yeux brillants et l'air tellement heureuse qu'il en oublierait qu'elle venait presque de le tuer.

Il était revenu ! Il était là ! Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois en tout cas.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu as fait quoi toutes ces années ?

Il faut bien commencer quelque part non ?

Le turquoise cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il revenait à lui.

-Oh... euh... Je travaille dans une école maternelle.

-C'est vrai ? C'est génial, Tetsu !

-Oui, les enfants sont vraiment adorables. Mais l'école où j'étais à du fermer alors j'ai demandé à revenir ici. Beaucoup d'années se sont écoulées et je ne pouvais pas éternellement rester là-bas.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes avant de sourire tout doucement :

-Mais je suis vraiment heureux de revenir.

Oh Seigneur, il était si mignon quand il souriait ainsi !

-Je ne savais pas vraiment comment te remercier pour la dernière fois. J'arrive sans prévenir et je repart de la même façon...

-Ah ne t'inquiètes pas ! Après tout ce n'est pas vraiment chez moi...

-Oui je sais, c'est l'appartement d'Akashi.

Elle... devait réagir comment exactement maintenant ?

-Je suis quand même étonné. Tu es la première personne à pouvoir venir ici. Vous avez quel genre de relation tous les deux ?

Oh, il l'a juste embrassé follement avec la langue qui l'a également embrassé. Et pour le turquoise sans doute ailleurs que sa bouche.

Donc c'était un baiser indirecte avec Kuroko. Youpi ?

-Momoi ?

Elle se rendit compte que fixer Kuroko la bouche ouverte n'était pas une réponse appropriée.

-Désolée... Il n'y a rien entre nous. Je travaille pour lui.

-Oui, je disais ça aussi quand je venais chez lui.

Satsuki sentit qu'elle basculait en avant. Le choc sans doute.

-Je... ne sais pas quoi dire là. Je travaille vraiment pour lui, Tetsu !

Le turquoise la regarda d'une façon, qui à la sienne, devait être sceptique.

-Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

L'afflux de sang monta immédiatement aux joues de la rose.

-Je vois.

-Non, je... je ne l'aime pas !

-Tu le détestes ?

-...non. Et puis d'abord c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?!

-Juste envie de te taquiner.

Elle plissa des yeux : ce nouveau Kuroko était bien étrange. Lâchez un garçon de 16 ans dans la nature et voyez le résultat 6 ans plus tard.

-Mais c'est sans doute un peu déplacé, excuse-moi.

-C'est rien, pas grave.

Elle avait conscience de le regarder comme s'il était un animal tout mignon mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : effectivement, il rivalisait de taille avec Akashi. Ses cheveux s'étaient que très légèrement allongés et ses yeux montraient un peu plus d'émotions qu'avant.

Mais le plus incroyable, ça devait être cette aura de bonheur qui rayonnait autour de lui.

Satsuki était certaine qu'il était destiné à son travail. Le turquoise semblait profondément comblé.

-Quand Daiki saura que tu es enfin revenu... !

Le visage de Kuroko perdit son éclat et se transforma en une parfaite imitation de masque de tragédie :

-Non ! Ne lui dit rien, je ne veux pas qu'on sache encore que je suis revenu...

-Tetsu ?

-Je ne peux pas encore leur faire face...

L'ancienne ombre se ratatina sur elle-même, apeurée. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, la rose le serra très doucement contre elle en caressant ses cheveux.

-D'accord, je te le promet. Mais je suis certaine que vous Daiki serait heureux de te voir. Et Ryota aussi !

-Je ne peux pas... A cause de moi...

Inutile d'avoir fait des études de psychologie pour comprendre que le jeune turquoise se sentait encore coupable de son échec lors de la Winter Cup.

-Tetsu, tu n'y était pour rien d'accord ?!

-Si, c'est ma faute...

Elle hésitait entre une gifle magistrale et le secouer comme un prunier.

-Momoi...

-Quoi ?

Il releva son visage désespéré vers elle :

-Tu n'en m'en veux pas toi, hein ?

-Mais de quoi suis-je censée t'en vouloir à la fin ?!

-Tu es toujours aussi gentille.

Il écarta les bras de Momoi et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle resta sans bouger.

Oh bor* de mer* !

_Demeure des Akashi_

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus touché son plateau de shogi.

Son doigt traça une arabesque dans l'épaisse couche de poussière qui le recouvrait. Lentement, très lentement, comme s'il caressait une femme, l'Empereur retira l'amas de saleté accroché depuis des années. Les pièces bénéficièrent du même traitement de faveur.

Perdu dans le temps, Akashi redessina chaque gravure, chaque dessin, chaque ligne qui composaient ces objets si précieux à ses yeux. La sensation de tenir les pièces entre ses doigts était incomparable. Comme si ces petits objets faisaient parti intégrante de son être. Comme si c'était une évidences qu'ils soient dans ses mains.

Le rouge saisit le tout et se lève. L'envie soudaine de revoir ce plateau l'avait surpris de bon matin et il l'avouait, il avait mis du temps à le retrouver, perdu au fond d'un carton où se mêlait merveilles de l'enfance et objets ordinaires. Et il y avait bien longtemps que ses genoux n'avaient plus autant été soumis à l'exercice qu'Akashi leur soumettait.

Il déposa les objets sur son bureau de bois sombre. Akashi tourna le dos à la fenêtre, son ombre recouvrant son jeu favori. Il faisait face à sa bibliothèque personnelle, refuge d'œuvres littéraires l'ayant passionné fut un temps. Mais sa conscience n'était tourné que sur les pièces claires qui parsemaient son bureau.

Délicatement, il replaça chaque pièces, se tenant prêt à commencer une nouvelle partie.

Son Roi et l'Empereur de jade se faisait face avec dignité.

Le Général d'or protégeait le Roi ennemi tel un mur infranchissable, aidé par le Général d'argent. Ce dernier pour l'instant ne posait aucun soucis, de même que la Tour et le Dragon.

Par contre, un fou désobéissant semble avoir oublié sa place : il est bien trop proche de l'Empereur de Jade. Si proche qu'Akashi ressent la violente envie de le détruire.

Cette partie l'amusait déjà.

Elle put enfin manger cette fichue part de gâteau. Ou plutôt, elle l'engouffra d'un coup.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi cela s'était il produit ?!

Quand Kuroko s'était reculé, elle n'avait réussi à donner aucune réponse. Trop choquée. Choquée parce qu'elle avait senti son cœur battre à nouveau et qu'un instant, elle avait imaginé Akashi l'embrassant tout aussi tendrement.

Elle saisit son portable et composa un numéro. L'homme répondit immédiatement :

-Oui ?

-S'il est à côté de toi, passe le moi, si te plaît. C'est urgent !

-Tu as un problème ?

-J'ai besoin de ses conseils.

L'homme soupira.

-Il travaille. Tu as de quoi noter ?

Elle attrapa une feuille et un stylo :

-Alors son numéro...

Satsuki raccrocha, remerciant une nouvelle fois son ami d'enfance. Avant de composer à toute vitesse un nouveau numéro :

-Allô ?

-J'ai absolument besoin de toi !

-Momocchi ?

-C'est important !

Il n'y avait bien que Kise pour l'aider à se dépatouiller avec tout ça.

-Je finis dans deux heures. J'ai rendez-vous avec d'autres mannequins de l'agence après. Tu n'as qu'à te joindre à nous si tu veux.

-OK, où ça ?

Kise lui donna une adresse dans le centre-ville avant de raccrocher.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres. Autrefois, elle aurait tué pour que Kuroko fasse une telle chose. Elle était certaine d'avoir réussi à murer ses sentiments et voilà que maintenant...

Elle se leva et prit une autre part de tarte au citron dans le frigo. Elle avait le droit, elle était perdue !

Elle passa son temps devant la télé à attendre. Elle se torturait les méninges mais en vain. Elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un avec assez d'expérience pour l'aider. Elle avait besoin de Kise.

Le moment venu, elle se prépara normalement et pensa à prendre les cadeaux de Noël achetés il y a longtemps. L'enterrement de sa mère n'était pas le moment approprié pour les leur donner.

La neige était toujours aussi présente et semblait s'être renforcée. Satsuki dérapa plusieurs fois s'accrochant à ce qu'elle avait sous la main pour se retenir. Tant qu'elle ne tombait carrément pas...

Le centre-ville était anormalement calme. Loin de lui déplaire, elle se sentait soulagé : elle n'avait vraiment la tête à devoir supporter du bruit. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant la chevelure blonde de son ami.

-Momocchi ! Par là !

Le mannequin, assis à une table extérieure d'un café, lui faisait de grands signes avec ses bras. Il se leva pour venir à sa rencontre et la serra dans ses bras :

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Oh tu sais, le boulot... des shooting encore et encore... Viens je vais te présenter !

En s'approchant, elle découvrit deux autres garçons et filles.

-Alors voici Maxime et Alec. Max vient de France et Alec de New-York. Ainsi que Sumire et Misaki. Japonaises pur souche. Je vous présente Momoi Satsuki ! Elle était ma manager quand j'étais dans l'équipe de basket.

-Enchanté _mademoiselle_ !

-Max, tu peux ranger ton français dans tes poches.

Kise attrapa une chaise d'une autre table afin que Satsuki puisse s'asseoir entre lui et Alec.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci.

-C'est ta copine Kise ?

-Hein ? Non ! Je t'ai dit que c'était ma manager !

-Et alors ?

Le dénommé Max semblait très curieux, se penchant par dessus la table et s'adressa à Satsuki :

-Ryota refuse de nous dire le nom de sa copine !

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

Les deux filles -Sumire et Misaki- discutaient entre elles, jetant des coups d'œil réprobateurs à la rose. Alec se taisait et se contentait de boire son café. Max questionnait la rose sur tous les sujets possibles.

-Et que dis-tu...

-Max, stop ! Tu parles trop !

-Oh allez Ryo ! Elle est si mignonne, je veux savoir des choses sur elle, c'est normal !

Alec daigna enfin la regarder et Satsuki lui jeta un regard interrogateur :

-Tu devrais faire attention. Il y a un homme qui va te faire du mal bientôt.

-Pardon ? Je ne comprend pas...

-T'inquiètes Momocchi ! Alec est persuadé de pouvoir voir l'avenir.

-Je ne vois pas l'avenir. Juste des impressions très fortes.

-Mais oui, mais oui...

Satsuki regardait le New-new-yorkais. Si ce garçon avait raison, le message était plutôt clair. La question était qui ? Et quand ?

-Bon, Momocchi et moi devons y aller. Nous avons des choses à faire.

-Tu fuis avec ta copine ?

-Ce n'est pas ma copine...

Satsuki salua les deux filles -qui ne lui avaient pas adressé un seul mot- ainsi que Max. Elle remercia Alec pour son conseil et le jeune homme la regarda s'en aller.

Elle suivit Kise jusque dans un parcs pour les enfants. Ces derniers jouaient dans la neige et sur les balançoires. Le blond s'assied sur un banc et la rose l'imita.

-Alors, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a.

-Je ne n'arrives pas à m'en sortir.

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est... deux garçons en fait.

Kise sauta sur le banc, les yeux en cœur :

-Ah, problème de cœur ! Allez dis-tout à Tonton Kise !

-Comment dire...

Elle décida de ne pas révéler le nom du rouge et du turquoise :

-Pour commencer, avec le premier, c'est comme un jeu. Et depuis peu, certaines choses ont changé.

-Comme ?

-On s'est embrassé...

Kise siffla et prit un air terriblement malheureux :

-Moi qui pensais que tu souhaitais que je te donne ton premier baiser... Ah... Je suis déçu...

-Ki-chan !

-Désolé, désolé ! Continue.

Elle s'exécuta en tachant de calmer les rougeurs sur ses joues qui apparaissaient alors qu'elle repensait au baiser avec Akashi.

-Bon... Je n'aime pas ce garçon, enfin, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui mais...

-Tu doutes de tes sentiments ?

-Un peu oui.

Le blond regarda les enfants au loin et hocha la tête.

-Et le deuxième mec ?

-Il est arrivé comme ça. Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, c'est lui qui a pris l'initiative. Je suis restée sans rien faire et du coup, je pense qu'il s'est vexé.

-Et que ressens-tu pour lui ?

Satsuki prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

-Je crois... que ce n'est plus comme avant. Alors que dois-je faire ?

Kise leva son visage vers le ciel.

-Je penses... que tu connais déjà la réponse.

-Mais je...

-Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de Daiki, j'ai commencé par vouloir le cacher. Je me disais que c'était impossible. Mais plus le temps passait, plus mes sentiments devenaient forts. Et un jour, j'ai craqué. Et regarde aujourd'hui ! Je suis avec l'homme que j'aime et je suis heureux.

-Mais tu ne l'a pas dit à tes amis.

Kise sourit d'une façon bien à lui :

-Disons que ce sont plus des collègues que des amis. Et puis Daiki ne veut pas encore que tout le monde le sache.

Satsuki regarda également le ciel et Kise reprit :

-Tout ça pour dire que tu ne peux pas tromper tes sentiments. Si tu n'aimes pas ce garçon alors dis-lui. Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs. Quant au premier... J'ai l'impression que lui-même ne sait pas encore ce qu'il ressent.

Ils baissèrent tous les deux leurs yeux vers les enfants.

-J'aurais aimé avoir des enfants.

-Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

-Tu imagines Daiki avec un bébé ?!

-Non.

L'image du grand bleu en train de changer une couche leur provoqua un fou rire.

-J'espère t'avoir aidé un peu.

-Oui, merci.

Pourtant, elle se sentait toujours perdu.

-Au fait, tiens.

-Hm ?

-Cadeaux de Noël. Celui-là c'est pour Daiki.

Kise la remercia chaleureusement et promit de donner le sien à son amant dès qu'il rentrerait. Satsuki décida de rentrer chez elle et de manger la dernière part de la tarte au citron.

Elle avait le droit !

Midorima n'était pas souvent convoqué par le grand patron. Quand il entra dans le bureau du médecin, il savait que la discussion allait être pénible. Et cela ne manqua pas.

-C'est au sujet de la patiente Arina Fujiwara.

-Qu'y a t'il ?

Le gros monsieur passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Le cœur qu'elle devait recevoir a été attribué à quelqu'un d'autres.

-Encore ! Mais...

-Midorima calmez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts ne se décrispa pas pour autant.

-Vous savez comme moi quelle ne peux plus attendre.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Non, il ne devait pas le dire. Qu'il la ferme, qu'il la ferme !

-Je sais que vous vous entendez bien avec elle. Alors je vous demande de passer ses dernières heures ensemble.

Midorima s'obligea à respirer très profondément. Arina... morte...

-Midorima ?

-Tout va bien.

Menteur. Tu trembles et tu vas pleurer.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

-Oui je comprend.

Il ferma la porte doucement derrière lui. Il décida de sortir près du terrain de basket qu'utilisait les enfants de l'hôpital et s'approcha d'un vieil arbre. Il serra le poing et frappa de toutes ses forces. Juste assez pour avoir mal. Il réprima ses sanglots et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il donna un dernier coup de poing à l'arbre innocent et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Arina.

Il la trouva assise à regarder par la fenêtre. Elle se tourna vers lui et son sourire se fana. Elle avait comprit.

-Je vois. Le moment est venu.

-Je...

-Shintaro. Tu ne peux rien y faire.

Il la regarda et s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu as pleuré Shintaro.

Elle caressa sa joue et sourit doucement.

-Je suis heureuse que quelqu'un pleure pour moi.

Il attrapa la main trop fragile et la porta à ses lèvres. Et puis, il se souvint.

-Met une veste !

-Quoi ?

-Ta veste ! Met-là, on va dehors.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Fais-le !

Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre et elle obéit. Il revint avec un fauteuil roulant. Il l'aida à s'installer dedans et poussa l'engin jusqu'au terrain de basket.

-Shintaro ?

-Je t'avais promis de t'apprendre à tirer quand tu sortirais d'ici. Je ne veux pas briser ma promesse. Je vais t'apprendre, ici et maintenant.

Il attrapa un ballon au passage. Il se fichait s'il avait perdu la main. Il se fichait d'Akashi et de son ordre. Il n'y avait qu'Arina.

Arina et la promesse qu'ils avaient fait.

Le vert bloqua le fauteuil et Arina regarda son ami attentivement : il était concentré et s'échauffait les bras consciencieusement. Il attrapa le ballon et fis quelques rebonds.

Quand elle vit pliait les genoux et se focalisait sur le panier, elle sut qu'elle allait voir une chose merveilleuse.

Midorima sauta et lança. Le ballon passa sans problème dans le cerceau.

-C'est incroyable Shintaro !

-Avant je faisais ça de beaucoup plus loin...

-Moi je trouve ça incroyable quand même !

-A toi.

-Hein ?

Le médecin s'approcha d'elle et la souleva. Légèrement en arrière, elle reposait contre son torse. Ses bras la maintenaient et il lui enfonça le ballon dans les mains.

-Mais... Je ne sais pas comment faire !

Il posa ses propres mains sur les celles, fragiles, de la jeune fille et leva les bras. Entraînant ceux d'Arina au passage.

-Concentre-toi sur le panier. Imagine le ballon dedans.

La voix du vert était douce à l'image d'un professeur patient.

Les mains de Midorima étaient chaudes. Comme le torse contre son dos.

-Quand tu as fait ça, tu peux tirer.

Comme dans un ralenti, il amena les mains d'Arina à lâcher le ballon au même moment que lui. Émerveillée, elle vit la balle orange tournoyer et glisser dans le panier dans une perfection absolu.

-Voilà comment on tire des 3 points.

-J'ai réussi... J'ai marqué un panier...

Voyant qu'elle glissait contre lui, il la réinstalla dans le fauteuil et la recouvrit de sa blouse blanche. Mine de rien, c'était plus chaud comme veste.

En voyant la neige qui recommençait à tomber, il quitta le terrain de basket afin de revenir dans la chambre. Arina fut prise d'une violente toux qui la plia en deux sur le fauteuil.

-Arina !

Midorima s'arrêta dans le couloir et s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille. En écartant sa main, il resta immobile devant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

La jeune fille regarda le liquide carmin sans émotion. C'était déjà l'heure ? C'était plutôt rapide. Son ami aux cheveux verts regardaient sa main couverte de sang, totalement horrifié.

-Midorima ? J'aimerais revenir dans mon lit.

Il s'obligea à respirer comme précédemment. Il reprit sa place derrière le fauteuil et continua à pousser.

Dans la chambre, il l'allongea dans le lit, veillant à bien la recouvrir avec la couverture et la regarda.

-Reste près de moi... S'il te plaît.

Elle lui attrapa la main et il se coucha près d'elle. Elle posa sa joue contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Elle attendait.

Midorima ne l'obligea pas à parler. En fait, il se sentait incapable de répondre. Il l'entendait respirer de plus en plus mal. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues

-Merci, Shintaro.

Arina Fujiwara mourut le 31 Décembre avec le prénom de son ami comme dernier souffle.

* * *

Quoi ?

Oui, ils doivent tous avoir leur lot de souffrance ! Je n'ai pas honte et j'avoue avoir été sacrément salo* avec Midorima !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Baknb** : Je te remercie beaucoup ! Je t'adooooooore aussi !

**Emy-nee** : Bon ben désolée pour Akashi . T'es partante pour Aomine ?

**Akasora-sama **: Niark niark, je me suis assez rattrapée là ? J'ai sincèrement eu pitié d'Akashi à ce moment là. Mais je sais qu'il m'aime bien donc je peux tout me permettre !

Chapitre prochain : Momoi décide d'aller trouver Akashi directement chez lui afin de parler de ce baiser et le met accidentellement au courant de celui que Tetsu lui a donné. Furieux Akashi promet de faire souffrir le turquoise et Momoi cherche un moyen de l'en empêcher.

Chapitre 11 : Bienvenue chez les Akashi.


	12. Chapitre 11- Bienvenu chez les Akashi!

Lali oh ! Après l'échec cuisant que nous avons du affronter avec Akashi, je vous informe que l'acte s'est réitéré avec Aomine. En effet, Akashi aurait prévenu la deuxième cible, lui ordonnant de fuir le plus loin possible.

Et avec la plus grande déception, j'ai le regret de vous avouer que, grâce à ses contacts, il a obtenu un ordre de justice contre nous. Interdiction d'approcher la Génération des Miracles. Du moins, il faut juste respecter la limite de 150 m.

Encore désolée.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 11- Bienvenu chez les Akashi**

Midorima regardait la plaque à ses pieds.

Il devait être là depuis longtemps. Du moins c'était ce que ses tremblements dus au froid le laissait supposer.

Il se sentait vide.

Il avait juste envie de s'asseoir et d'attendre. Attendre qu'on vienne le chercher à son tour. Et vu le froid polaire, ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

Du bout de ses ongles, il redessina les gravures du nom de son amie décédée.

La sensation dans sa poitrine était horrible. Comme si son cœur éclatait une deuxième fois.

Midorima le savait, il n'était pas doué avec les sentiments. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas doué tout court avec les gens. Et il l'avoue, il s'en était souvent servi d'excuses.

C'est pour ça que Takao...

Il s'insulta mentalement. Inutile de revenir sur le passé. Takao avait choisi de suivre cette idiote écervelée et lui... lui, il restait assis dans ce cimetière enneigée.

Ses larmes réchauffèrent ses joues. Il avait tellement mal ! Mal de n'avoir jamais réussi à dire les mots que Takao attendait tellement, mal de n'avoir rien pu faire pour Arina.

Il n'était pas idiot : il savait très bien pourquoi il s'était rapproché de la jeune fille. Elle était un parfait substitut à Takao. Le même humour, la même gestuelle, le même physique...

Elle était Takao. Et Takao l'avait à nouveau quitté quand Arina reposait dans ses bras.

Il hurla de douleur, de haine contre lui-même et enfin de désespoir. Il était à nouveau seul.

Il plaqua sa main aux doigts bleus de froid contre sa bouche, espérant faire taire ces cris inhumains qui en sortaient.

Non, il ne voulait plus être seul. Il voulait revoir Takao, il voulait revoir Arina.

Mais ça n'arriverait plus parce que Takao l'avait appelé, il y a bien longtemps, pour lui annoncer la naissance de son fils.

Et qu'Arina était morte.

Mais mourir dans un cimetière n'était finalement pas le lieu idéal pour Midorima. Il grimaça en forçant ses membres à bouger. Il se leva et tangua quelques secondes avant de retrouver son équilibre.

Il se traîna jusqu'à chez lui, les yeux rouges et les mains bleues. Il ne pensa pas à fermer à clé derrière lui ni à réchauffer son corps glacé. Le médecin en lui était totalement amorphe grâce à ces pilules qu'il s'étaient prescrit lui-même. Comme ça, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir des obligations et d'aimer son travail.

Midorima ouvrit la boîte en tremblant. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'en prendre plus. Il avala trois comprimés d'un coup et partit en arrière, rebondissant sur son lit.

Il ferma les yeux et oublia.

Que demain, il se réveillerait peut-être, prendrait plus de pilules et irait voir Arina.

Seulement, s'il se réveillait...

* * *

Il soupira tant son ennui était profond.

Il sentait les regards sur lui à cause de sa taille. Mais il n'y pouvait rien si ce pays était composé majoritairement de petites personnes !

Il balaya les mèches devant ses yeux. Même sa couleur de cheveux attirait des regards désagréable. Foutus insectes incapable de rester sans juger.

Il mourrait d'envie de les écraser.

Il bailla une dernière fois derrière sa grande main. Le bus arrivait enfin.

Il monta, s'assit au fond fond et sortit une poche de chips de son sac. Avant de piocher généreusement dedans.

Il était enfin rentré.

* * *

Akashi regardait attentivement le plateau de shogi.

La partie en cours n'allait pas du tout être facile. Tout d'abord, bien que l'Empereur de jade soit assez proche de son Roi, le rouge allait avoir des difficultés à l'attraper. D'une part à cause du Général d'Or qui restait sans cesse à ses côtés. De l'autre, le Fou était bien trop proche de l'ennemi. Cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

Le Général d'Argent était légèrement en retrait, ne prenant partit d'aucun côté du plateau. S'il tournait autour de l'autre Général, il n'en restait pas moins inoffensif.

Le dragon s'éloignait à l'autre bout du plateau. Encore un peu et il tomberait sur le bureau. Mais Akashi ne s'en inquiétait pas : il pourra toujours le faire revenir dés qu'il le souhaitait.

Et puis la Tour venait de s'insérer dans la partie.

Il adore ce jeu.

Quelques coups furent frappés sur la porte en face de lui. Akashi claqua sa langue contre son palais. Ne pouvait-il pas réfléchir en paix ?!

-Entrez.

Une très jeune femme entra, se confondant en excuses. Elle bafouillait et cela l'énervait encore plus :

-Serait-il possible d'avoir enfin la raison qui vous pousse à me déranger de la sorte ?!

-O...Oui. Une jeune femme désire vous voir.

-Je n'ai aucun rendez-vous de prévu. Qu'elle s'en aille.

La jeune femme se tordit les mains.

-C'est que... elle insiste Monsieur. Elle affirme qu'elle a parfaitement le droit de venir vous voir sans rendez-vous.

Akashi soupira et finit par se lever. En passant près la jeune fille, il la sentit trembler. Elle semblait être effrayait de le voir.

-Quel est son nom ?

-On ne me l'a pas transmit Monsieur.

Il retint un nouveau soupir. Il espérait juste que ce n'était encore cette journaliste pénible. Il lui avait accordé une interview spéciale dans une des chambres d'amis et l'avait renvoyé chez elle immédiatement après. Et il n'avait pas la tête à écouter une femme geindre.

Plusieurs hommes se tenait près du portail lui cachant la vue de celle qui désirait le voir. Il marcha jusqu'à eux et l'un des hommes s'approcha de lui :

-Monsieur, cette femme désire...

-Son nom ?

-Nous ne lui avons pas demandé. Toutes nos excuses, Monsieur.

Oh la jolie bande d'incapables ! Rien de tel pour le mettre encore plus en colère.

Il s'approcha du portail quand la voix féminine retentit avec encore plus de colère que la sienne :

-C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru qu'ils allaient lâcher les chiens si tu n'arrivais pas plus vite !

Momoi Satsuki, les cheveux au vent et les poings sur les hanches le fixait comme s'il était l'unique responsable.

-Je n'ai pas de chiens à lâcher sur des inconnus.

-Façon de parler !

Akashi fit ouvrir le portail et Satsuki marcha jusqu'à lui, ulcérée. Elle avait du trouver un taxi conduit par un véritable harceleur et avait décidé de descendre plus tôt ne supportant plus l'homme au volant. Du coup, elle avait du marcher plusieurs kilomètres, s'était perdue sans savoir comment et s'était finalement faite arrêtée par ce troupeau d'hommes sans manière.

Tout ça, juste pour parler face à face avec Akashi.

Alors qu'ils remontaient vers la grande demeure, le garçon entendit la rose marmonner contre l'injustice du monte entier et d'une personne là-haut qui avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie.

On leur ouvrit la porte et Akashi la guida jusqu'à son bureau. Évidemment la première fois qu'elle était venue ici, Satsuki n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de s'émerveiller de la demeure.

Cessant de marmonner, elle regardait partout autour d'elle. C'était vraiment magnifique mais elle ne sentait absolument pas à l'aise ici. Mais pourquoi avait-elle décidé de venir en personne dans l'antre du diable ?!

Akashi la fit entrer dans le bureau et elle s'assit sur le fauteuil face à la fenêtre. Le rouge prit place en face, poussant légèrement de la main le plateau de shogi.

Elle avait vraiment mal aux pieds. Et en plus, elle commençait à regretter d'être venue ici. Un homme lui apporta une boisson chaude qu'elle engloutit dans la seconde.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Satsuki ?

Aie, il était trop direct. Elle se crispa et regarda le bout des bottes.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-De quoi ?

Elle rougit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et murmura :

-Du baiser...

-Je ne t'entends pas, Satsuki.

Oh bon Dieu qu'il était pénible !

-Du baiser.

Là c'était assez fort ?! Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard amusé du roux. Elle tourna la tête pour se concentrer sur autre chose quand Akashi prit la parole :

-Et bien... Je ne savais pas que je t'avais fait un tel effet.

Elle se retourna immédiatement et le fusilla de ses yeux roses :

-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?!

-Parce que j'en avait envie.

Elle baissa la tête, ses longues mèches roses allèrent en cacher une grande partie. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

-Et toi, Satsuki, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

Elle se tassa encore plus au fond du fauteuil. Elle ne pouvait décidément par répondre que c'était parce qu'elle avait adoré ça !

-Répond-moi Satsuki.

-Je ne veux pas.

Il resta muet quelques secondes. Il était certain d'avoir bien entendu pourtant. Ses ongles tapèrent en rythme sur le bureau.

-C'est un ordre.

-Non.

Elle savait qu'elle était en train de courir un gros risque mais elle ne pouvait pas avouer le plaisir qu'elle y avait ressentit. Ses lèvres, sa langue, ses mains...

Elle rougit encore plus, atteignant presque la couleur de cheveux de l'homme en face d'elle.

-Vois-tu Satsuki...

Elle se concentra sur la voix bien trop calme. Dangereusement calme.

-Non seulement tu as fuis de ma voiture pour te cacher dans _mon_ appartement...

Il appuya exprès sur le mot, prêt à rappeler à la jeune fille les bases de la vie qu'il lui avait offerte.

-...mais maintenant, tu refuses d'obéir.

Il arrêta ses doigts, se penchant au dessus de bureau.

-Visiblement, je vais devoir reprendre ton éducation en main.

Satsuki eut une violente bouffée de colère à ces mots. Il se prenait pour qui exactement ?!

Elle se redressa et s'approcha de la même manière que le jeune homme.

-Tu n'est vraiment qu'un sale emmerdeur.

-Peut-être mais un premier baiser ne s'oublie pas.

-Et alors ?! Tu crois que tu es le seul à m'avoir embrassé ?!

Sur le coup, Satsuki ne se rendit pas compte de ses mots. C'est en voyant l'air clairement meurtrier d'Akashi qu'elle les regretta.

-Qui ?

Akashi contourna son bureau afin de s'approcher de Satsuki. Par prudence, elle choisi de quitter le fauteuil et de reculer vers la porte. Les yeux du rouge étaient devenus fous et quand la jeune fille sentit la poignée dans son dos, elle ne réfléchit plus et la tourna afin de sortir.

Elle devait juste sortir d'ici et courir le plus loin de l'Empereur.

Mais il fut plus rapide et la ramena brutalement dans le bureau, ferma la porte et plaqua Satsuki contre. Sa tête cogna durement contre la plaque et elle vit trente-six chandelles. L'une des mains d'Akashi enserra le cou fin de la jeune rose tandis que l'autre remontait sa jambe contre sa hanche. Ses longs doigts appuyèrent avec force à l'intérieur de la cuisse, à l'endroit où se trouvait l'inscription.

-Qui n'a toujours pas compris que tu m'appartenez, hein Satsuki ?! Dis-le moi !

La jeune fille sentait la piqûre de la cicatrice qui se rouvrait face aux ongles du rouge. La main sur son cou la maintenait juste contre la porte sans serrer.

Mais elle avait peur. Elle tentait de faire lâcher prise au jeune homme mais sa fureur semblait avoir décuplé sa force.

A bout de souffle, elle lâcha le poignet et martela le torse contre elle.

-Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Tu ne serais pas aussi égocentrique, tu n'aurais jamais donné ce foutu ordre ! C'est à cause de toi s'il se sent coupable et qu'il ne veut pas revoir les autres parce qu'il se sent coupable ! Tout ça c'est ta faute !

-Donc c'est Tetsuya.

Akashi se recula, laissant le rose tomber par terre sous la surprise de sa libération. Il regarda le plateau plus loin : il l'avait son fichu Fou.

Satsuki se releva, massant son cou plus pour effacer la sensation des doigts autour que par réelle douleur. Elle croisa le regard or et rouge et elle sut. Elle comprit qu'Akashi promettait de faire horriblement souffrir le turquoise.

Elle se cala contre la porte. Elle était un rempart bien faible face à l'Empereur mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser attaquer Kuroko comme ça.

-Écartes toi de la porte Satsuki.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser lui faire à nouveau du mal.

La lueur dans ses yeux se calma et un inquiétant sourire la remplaça.

-Tu as raison, pour l'instant ça ne servirait à rien.

Il s'approcha d'elle et joua avec ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi aller le voir maintenant alors que tu es si gentiment venu vers moi ?

Sa main prit sa joue doucement et il chuchota à son oreille :

-Qu'as-tu ressentit quand il t'a embrassé ? Était-ce comme avec moi ?

Le souffle chaud la fit frissonner et elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules en essayant de le faire reculer.

-Ton cœur battait-il aussi fort que maintenant ?

Il se colla complètement contre elle, emprisonnant une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Une langue mutine taquina le lobe de son oreille ce qui la surprit.

Le son qu'elle produisit fut si excitant pour Akashi qu'il commença à grignoter la gorge blanche, la marquant comme sa propriété. Il lâcha les cheveux, emprisonnant la taille fine et put enfin remonter ses mains jusque sous sa poitrine. Il lécha les morsures et revint à son oreille.

-Le désirais-tu comme tu me désires maintenant?

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, il remonta son genou entre ses cuisses. Le gémissement de plaisir qu'il en obtint fut la plus belle des récompenses à son oreille.

Elle haletait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle n'asseyait plus de l'écarter mais bel et bien de le faire se coller encore plus contre elle. Incapable de résister, elle força la tête rouge à revenir en face d'elle et embrassa les lèvres qu'elle désirait tant.

Akashi ne perdit pas une seconde et plongea sa langue à la recherche de sa jumelle. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'aux cuisses de la jeune fille et la souleva, la plaque davantage contre la porte. Satsuki referma ses jambes autour de la taille du rouge et se frotta lascivement contre le corps chaud qui l'emprisonnait.

Le bas-ventre d'Akashi le lançait terriblement. Elle lui était entièrement offerte et il adorait ça. Il plaque ses hanches contre la rose, permettant ainsi à ses mains de revenir sous la poitrine. Il caressa sa taille et la sentit se tordre de plaisir contre lui.

Il lâcha ses lèvres et glissa son visage dans son cou, suçotant la peau. Elle gémit de plaisir et serra davantage sa prise sur l'homme. Il posa enfin ses mains sur sa poitrine et elle n'essaya même pas de retenir son cri.

Il repris ses lèvres avec voracité. Ses mains se mirent à bouger emmenant Satsuki de plus en plus haut. Elle frotta son bassin contre les hanches du garçon, sentant avec délice qu'il réagissait de façon grandiose.

Quand Akashi glissa sa main sous le haut qu'elle portait, il s'aperçut à quel point sa peau était chaude. Il déplaça ses doigts dans son dos, provoquant des frissons de plaisir à chaque centimètre carré qu'il touchait.

Il voulait être en elle rapidement et la faire crier encore plus fort. Mais il voulait également prendre son temps. La voir s'abandonner définitivement à lui et n'avoir que son nom en tête ainsi qu'à la bouche.

Il sentit les mains de Satsuki quitter sa nuque pour rejoindre ses épaules et les caresser au travers de sa chemise. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et ses mains cherchèrent les agrafes du soutien-gorge.

Il réussit à les défaire en un tourne-main et réajusta la position de la jeune fille contre la porte. Il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir longtemps. Il hésitait : la porte, le bureau ou tenir jusqu'à atteindre son lit. Sa chambre communiquait directement avec cette pièce par le biais de la porte à droite donc Akashi était certain de ne croiser personne.

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps quand une personne toqua à la porte où ils étaient adossés. Grognant contre les lèvres de la rose, il ne s'écarta que très légèrement avant de répondre :

-Qui y a t-il ?

-Votre père vous demande, Monsieur.

-Plus tard.

Il replongea contre la jeune fille mais la personne insista :

-C'est urgent Monsieur.

-Très bien, j'arrive.

A contre cœur, il reposa Satsuki sur ses pieds, totalement refroidi pour le coup. Elle-même n'en revenait pas : c'était toujours au dernier moment.

Ils s'écartèrent afin de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements. Pour Akashi ce fut rapide mais Satsuki eut du mal à remettre les agrafes du soutien-gorge en place. Akashi l'aida pour le coup.

-Je vais rentrer.

Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir du mal à prononcer ces trois mots. Elle avait vraiment envie de rester.

-Mon chauffeur va te ramener.

Il sortit son portable et composa un numéro rapide.

-Il attendra au portail où tu es arrivée.

-Merci.

Akashi ouvrit la porte et Satsuki s'engouffra dans le couloir. Ils se regardaient sans parler. Ils ressentaient encore ce désir brûlant dans lequel se mêlait une déception profonde.

-Ton père t'attends.

-Je sais. Tu arriveras à sortir sans que je t'accompagne ?

-Tu n'habites pas dans un château, Akashi.

Elle avait les joues rouges et ses yeux gardaient encore des traces de la fièvre soudaine qui s'était abattue sur elle en même temps que le rouge.

Elle allait faire demi-tour quand la voix d'Akashi s'éleva derrière elle :

-Je vais passer à Teiko demain après l'entraînement. Je dois voir le directeur. J'espère te croiser au gymnase.

-Très bien. A demain, alors.

-A demain Satsuki.

Cette fois-ci, elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Akashi partit dans la direction opposée, jetant juste un dernier coup d'œil à la silhouette aux cheveux roses.

Comme prévue, la voiture était là et l'attendait. Elle grimpa et le chauffeur démarra. Naturellement, le voyage prit du temps mais Satsuki s'en accommoda. Le trafic fluide permit au moins de gagner quelques minutes bien précieuses.

Devant son immeuble, elle remercia le chauffeur chaleureusement et monta rejoindre sa salle de bain.

Face à son volant, le chauffeur se surprit à penser que parmi toutes les femmes que l'Empereur amenait chez lui, cette jeune fille aux cheveux roses étaient bien la seule qui était ramenée directement chez elle et qui se montrait incroyablement polie. Et qui ne mâchait pas sa mots face au jeune homme.

Elle avait du tempérament et l'homme pensa un instant qu'elle ferait une excellente épouse pour l'héritier de l'Empire.

Satsuki se laissa glisser dans son bain. Elle irait se coucher tôt ce soir.

Elle se rappela que demain, il y avait une réunion avec les équipes pour faire le bilan des compétitions dans lesquelles les trois équipes allaient participer.

Ça promettait d'être long.

Et comme promis, ce le fut. Le coach lui-même semblait s'endormir sur place. Certains élèves avaient définitivement abandonné l'idée de rester éveillé et certains utilisaient leurs coéquipiers comme support.

Satsuki se frotta les yeux. Quand le coach annonça que la réunion était terminé, personne ne bougea. Quand les mots firent leur bout de chemin dans les esprits des endormis, cela ne prit que trois minutes pour que le gymnase se vide.

-Satsuki ?

Elle se tourna vers le coach :

-Oui ?

-Je peux te demander de fermer aujourd'hui ? Je dois partir un peu plus tôt.

-Oui bien sur.

Il la remercia et lui tendit les clefs. Elle le salua et l'homme se dirigea vers le parking, chercher sa voiture.

Techniquement parlant, elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire : vérifier qu'il ne restait plus personne et que le matériel était bien rangé. Et déposer les clés dans la salle des professeurs.

Elle commença par les vestiaires. Impeccablement rangés et d'une propreté ahurissante. Les douches étaient dans le même état.

Ne restait plus que la salle annexe du gymnase, là où se trouvait tout le matériel. Elle fouilla bien tous les coins à la recherche d'un élève pouvant avoir décidé de passer la nuit dans l'école afin d'y faire la fête à sa façon. A l'époque, les rares ayant tentés de mettre en pratique cette idée, finissaient par devoir supporter les punitions -Ô combien imaginatives- d'Akashi.

La lumière de la petite ampoule était faible et Satsuki se sentait surtout entouré d'ombres. Elle allait sortir quand un homme lui bloqua le chemin.

-Sat-su-ki...

Elle déglutit difficilement et la peur tenailla ses entrailles. Elle respira un bon coup et parla d'une voix qu'elle chercha à rendre sur.

-Principal.

L'homme la fixait, son énorme ventre tressautant à chacune de ses respirations. Il se lécha les lèvres et regarda la poitrine pulpeuse devant lui.

-Je suis pressée donc si vous pouviez...

Elle s'apprêtait à contourner l'homme quand elle reçut la gifle la plus mémorable de sa vie.

Sous le choc, elle recula et se prit les pieds dans quelque chose.

Elle atterrit brutalement sur les fesses et posa immédiatement sa main sur sa joue. L'homme gardait sa main en l'air. La rose se releva, veillant à rester aussi que possible du principal.

-Tu es si jolie Satsuki ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais tu dois être obéissante d'accord ?

-Vous êtes malade...

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls provoquant la colère de l'homme. Il s'approcha relativement rapidement pour son gabarit de la jeune femme et la gifla à nouveau encore plus fort. Elle tangua et fis l'erreur de lâcher l'homme des yeux quelques secondes.

Il se jeta sur elle et la tête rose rebondit contre le sol. Retenant une exclamation de douleur, Satsuki ne put échapper à une légère absence. Le principal en profita pour lier ses poignets.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et laissa couler quelques larmes dues à la douleur de son crâne.

-Oh, ne pleure pas Satsuki. Je t'aime tu sais, je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

Les grosses mains poilues commencèrent à déboutonner son chemisier, à la grande horreur de la jeune fille.

Elle se tortilla pour tenter de faire chavirer l'homme assis sur elle, l'écrasant douloureusement. Sa tentative lui valut une troisième gifle encore plus puissante. Quand les boutons avaient enfin tous cédé face à l'homme, celui-ci malaxa durement la poitrine.

Elle cria sans pouvoir s'arrêter et la main de l'homme cognait sa joue de plus en plus fort.

-Stop...

Sa voix se coupait à chaque sanglots et elle ne put que regarder son soutien-gorge être découpé sans pitié.

Avec un gémissement de plaisir, le principal attrapa sa poitrine et plongea son visage entre.

-Arrêtez, pitié !

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêvais de te toucher comme ça ! Mais tu ne voulais pas me voir Satsuki. Tu étais toujours entourée de ces petits crétins qui jouent au basket. Ils semblent bien t'aimer. Tu baises avec eux c'est ça ?!

Il replongea son visage bouffi contre la poitrine blanche de la rose et commença à lécher consciencieusement la peau pâle. Satsuki pleurait sans retenue, cherchant désespérément un moyen de le faire arrêter.

Prenant conscience de sa position, elle releva une de ses jambes et frappa l'homme au bas-ventre de toutes ses forces. Effectivement, il s'arrêta, porta ses mains à sa zone douloureuse et la regarda haineusement.

-Tu... n'es... qu'une... salope !

A chaque mot, il la frappait d'abord sur le visage puis sur ses côtes. Par miracle, elle n'entendit aucun craquement pouvait signifier une fracture.

Le principal la mordit sauvagement au sein jusqu'au sang et lapa le liquide carmin qui coulait de la plaie. Ses cris ne servaient à rien, l'homme la frappait à chacun d'entre eux.

Et quand elle sentit qu'il lui retirait son jean, elle souhaita mourir. La sensation des doigts de l'homme contre son intimité lui donna envie de vomir.

Elle entendit le bruit d'une porte au loin qui s'ouvrait. Quelqu'un venait ici. Le gymnase résonnait parfaitement bien et des bruits de pas se rapprochaient d'ici.

Le bruit d'une braguette qu'on descend la ramena dans cette pièce et elle sentit que l'homme baissait le léger tissu sur ses cuisses.

Se souvenant qu'il avait dit qu'il viendrait la voir, elle ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration profonde avant de hurler aussi fort que ses poumons lui permettait :

-AKASHI !

* * *

Et oui, je coupe là...

Était-ce vraiment Akashi ? Si oui, quel torture réserve t-il à l'homme qui tente ainsi de violer sa propriété ?

Si non, que va t-il se passer pour la pauvre Momoi ?!

Bah, on se doute tous de la réponse...

Je suis toujours aussi vache avec Midorima.

Et puis, j'ai enfin parlé du « petit » dernier de la GdM !(notez l'ironie...)

Au fait, le cap des 2000 vues est dépassé ! Ça fout un coup à chaque mille passé... Merci infiniment.

Merci pour vos reviews :

**Emy-nee** : Bagarre non. Mais Midorima oui ! Tonton Kise est venu sur le coup. Et merci de m'avoir signalé l'horrible et impardonnable faute. Bien que le couple Daiki/Aomine puisse être amusant (donc c'est du solo...).

**CoCo-ChOu** : J'aime bien voir Aomine en moelleux. Pas au point d'atteindre la guimauve mais plus... en grand frère dirons-nous. Et puis, faut bien déniaiser un peu Kuroko, le pauvre !

**Rinnosuke** : Merci, merci ! Encore merci !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Satsuki aux mains du proviseur salace. Akashi retenu de justesse avant de commettre un meurtre. Une dispute violente entre Kise et Aomine. Kuroko frappe à la porte d'un ami, imité par Murasakibara. Et Midorima qui plonge de plus en plus profondément. Chapitre 12 : Le commencement de leurs erreurs !


	13. Chapitre 12- Le commencement!

Lali oh ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir, Momoi va rester encore un peu plus dans l'incertitude de la présence d'Akashi ! (mode sadique ON) C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de faire plusieurs chapitres sur les 5 ans entre la Winter Cup et les retrouvailles avec Momoi. J'ai commencé par Midorima parce que finalement je m'y suis attaché ! Ne m'en voulez pas trop !

**Chapitre 12- Le commencement de leurs erreurs ! **

**Midorima Shintaro**

* * *

Il regardait son plafond d'un air absent. La vraie raison était qu'actuellement, il planait totalement.

Plutôt ironique venant de lui.

Fils aîné d'une famille plus qu'aisée, unique modèle pour sa jeune sœur, Midorima avait su étant encore un enfant qu'il était destiné à réussir. Il excellait dans les études et dans le sport. Même apprendre à jouer du piano s'était avéré d'une simplicité effarante.

Ses années à Teiko avaient été pleines de surprise : il était entré dans une équipe de basket et ... il avait rencontré les autres membres de la Génération des Miracle.

Midorima aimait la difficulté et c'était pour cela qu'il s'est pris d'affection pour les paniers à 3 points. La sensation du ballon qui glisse de ses doigts, exécute la plus parfaite des courbes et retombe dans une perfection absolue dans le panier était une drogue à n'en jamais douter.

Shutoku restera son meilleur souvenir. Pouvoir ainsi se mesurer à ses anciens coéquipiers était fantastique. Et puis, il y avait Takao... Le vert avait du mal à l'avouer mais Takao resterait unique.

Sa mauvaise foi quand il se retrouvait à devoir pédaler était unique. Cette façon de l'appeler continuellement « Shin-chan » était unique. Ses petites moqueries sur les objets chanceux du jour était unique.

Ses yeux qui ne le quittait jamais comme maintenant...

Midorima se redressa subitement sur son lit mais l'impression que son crâne allait exploser sous la douleur le fit retomber sur son oreiller. Cette fois-ci, plus doucement, il se redressa en gardant les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit à nouveau et resta sans voix. Takao Kazunari était bel et bien dans sa chambre.

-Je dois être en train de rêver...

-Plus ou moins Shin-chan !

Midorima tendit la main vers l'apparition mais Takao se déroba.

-Pourquoi es-tu là... ?

-Parce que tu l'as voulu.

-Je ne comprend pas. Takao sifflotait tranquillement en faisant le tour de la chambre.

-Donc, c'est ta chambre... Tu ne m'as jamais laissé rentrer dans ta chambre. Même durant le lycée !

Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur un Midorima stupéfait. Que Takao soit là était étrange. Que ce Takao soit l'exact copie du même garçon à 17 ans l'était encore plus.

Le rire franc du brun emplit la pièce :

-Tu sais quoi Shin-chan ? Je vais te donner un petit coup de main puisque tu as l'air perdu.

Le vert papillonna des yeux alors que le visage de Takao se baissa vers le sien.

-Tu as un peu trop abusé des médicaments.

Immédiatement, Midorima se mit à chercher les effets négatifs de ceux qu'il prenait depuis quelques jours.

-Je suis en train d'halluciner.

-Ta-da-ta-tam ! Nous avons un vainqueur !

Le Takao halluciné effectua une danse relativement ridicule. Et se jeta sur le lit, le bras au dessus de sa tête.

-Le Shin-chan que je connais ne ferait pas ce genre de choses...

Midorima se plongea dans le silence le plus total, ignorant l'hallucination. Maintenant qu'il en connaissait la raison, la présence du garçon était de trop dans sa chambre.

-Dis Shin-chan... Tu ne comptes pas m'ignorer quand même ?!

Midorima laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller : avec un peu de chance, il s'endormirait et oublierait cette copie de Takao.

-Désolé mais je ne vais pas partir tout de suite !

-Comment ça ?!

Le vert le regardait avec colère : il ne voulait pas de lui ici.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu après tout, Shin-chan !

-C'est toi qui a voulu partir !

-Et la faute à qui ?

Les yeux gris s'étaient réduits à deux fentes. Bon sang, il était sacrément flippant ce Takao !

-Je crois que tu as oublié deux-trois trucs, Midorima.

Durant le lycée, le vrai Tako avait pris l'habitude de revenir à son nom de famille quand il était vraiment furieux.

-Tu n'es pas aussi blanc que la blouse que tu aimes porter. C'est à cause de toi si je suis parti. Et tu sais quoi ? J'adore ma femme, j'adore mon fils et je...

-La ferme ! Boucle-là.

Tout en hurlant, il s'était jeté sur le brun, planquant le petit corps entre le sien et le matelas. L'hallucination ne chercha pas à se débattre. Elle chassa juste une mèche noire de devant son œil.

-Shin-chan, Shin-chan... Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours à de te jeter sur moi.

-Tais-toi.

Le brun sourit vicieusement et remonta ses jambes autour des hanches du vert.

-Tu en meurs d'envie, hein ?! De me prendre comme ça et de continuer jusqu'à ce que je cris ton nom...

-Arrêtes... -Comme cette fois-là... Notre première fois... Tu t'en rappelles Shin-chan ?

Oh que oui...

Midorima était resté dans cette salle après le départ des autres. La porte s'était refermée dans un silence absolu. Il ne ramassa pas la peluche à terre, oubliant qu'elle était là.

Il commença à défaire les bandages autour de ses doigts.

Lentement, les morceaux touchèrent le sol.

La Chance l'avait abandonné. L'ironie du sort quand on sait que Midorima est sans aucun doute celui qui respecte le plus les présages. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un si mauvais jour pour les Cancers...

Il s'allongea totalement sur le banc et posa son bras devant ses yeux, sur ses lunettes. Il s'obligea à respirer lentement pour ne pas céder, pour ne pas pleurer. Il était Midorima Shintaro bon sang ! Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrirent et se refermer. Et quelqu'un s'asseoir près de sa tête sur le petit bout de banc qui restait de libre.

-Tiens.

Le vert écarta légèrement son bras pour voir un bras orange lui tendre une canette.

-Takao.

Il se redressa et remit ses lunettes en place dans un geste habituel. Le brun aux yeux gris tenait toujours la boisson du bout de ses doigts.

-Soupe de haricots rouges.

-Merci.

Il but lentement, conscient que Takao ne le lâchait pas du regard.

-C'était notre dernier match ensemble.

Le brun ne répond pas. Il fixe le plus grand avec ses orbes argentées. Aucun mouvement ne lui échappait.

-Je te déteste.

La canette resta bloqué à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Midorima reposa sa main contre sa cuisse et pivota en direction du brun.

Celui-ci le fixait toujours aussi profondément mais ses yeux se voilaient d'une déception douloureuse.

-Je te déteste. Je déteste que tu te contentes d'accepter ça, Midorima.

Le brun sent trembler sa voix en prononçant le nom de son ami. Et le vert avait beau dire le contraire, refuser de l'admettre, ils étaient amis. Et pourtant, malgré ce lien, il mourait d'envie de le frapper.

Son poing se crispa d'anticipation.

Midorima regarde Takao comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Sa main serra convulsivement la canette. Il sentit sa propre voix grimper à cause de son propre énervement :

-Je n'ai pas le choix ! Akashi...

-Je me fout d'Akashi ! Je veux jouer encore avec toi ! Je veux t'entendre te plaindre à cause de nos adversaires ! Je veux te voir tirer tes 3 points !

Takao s'était subitement levé comme pour se donner plus de force. Mais se voix se brisa quand il plongea dans les yeux verts résolus.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien... ?

Midorima se leva, prêt à quitter la salle.

-Je n'ai plus rien qui puisse te répondre.

Il tourna le dos au brun et n'eut le temps de ne faire qu'un pas avant que ce dernier ne se déplaça devant lui, barrant ainsi le chemin. Il le vit lever son poing et s'élancer vers lui. Le choc contre sa mâchoire fut brutale mais le fit à peine tourner la tête.

Il massa sa joue endolorie en fixant le responsable à travers les verres. Le fixant... très méchamment.

Il s'avança vers Takao.

-Tu sais, je me demande encore comment on a bien pu finir à moitié nu sur le banc !

« Takao » gambadait dans la chambre, jetant des coups d'œil amusés au vert emmitouflé sous sa couette.

Midorima s'y était réfugié pour éviter de voir ce faux Takao et depuis peu pour cacher l'immense excitation que ce souvenir lui inspirait.

-Mais c'était franchement génial !

Ne pas lui répondre...

Penser à autre chose...

-Et toutes les autres fois. Alala !

Midorima se sentit rougir. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pouvaient penser, le vert était très... imaginatif dans l'intimité d'une chambre. Ou d'une salle de bain. Ou dans une salle de classe vide. Ou tout autre endroit pouvant également faire l'affaire. La plupart du temps, ils restaient chez le brun. Une ou deux fois, ils ont essayé le Love Hôtel mais puisque Takao lui ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, Midorima ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en payer une.

Et puis, ensuite ils avaient baptisé toute la maison.

Mais hors de question d'aller chez le vert. Il n'en avait jamais donné la raison et finissait par culbuter son amant pour lui faire oublier le sujet de la conversation qui tournait au vinaigre.

Amant qui a finit par ne plus en pouvoir des petits secrets de Midorima. Un matin, leur relation avait pris fin et Takao avait fui en courant.

-Mais tu sais Shin-chan... Je voulais que tu me rattrapes. Je le voulais tellement...

Assis tout au bout du lit, il regardait par la fenêtre.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Takao partit dans un grand éclat de rire :

-Sans doute, oui ! Après tout, je suis dans ta tête. Tu n'entends que ce que tu as envie d'entendre.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre:

-Mais tu as toujours agis comme ça, après tout.

Partit.

Takao disparaissait au bout de la rue sans un regard en arrière.

Midorima avait mal... Tellement mal.

Fini.

Takao avait été clair.

Midorima et lui, ça n'était plus possible. Pourquoi ne lui courait-il derrière ? Pourquoi ne pas le supplier de lui donner une autre chance ?

Takao pleurait.

Midorima avait fait pleurer Takao.

Tel un automate, il regagna sa propre maison. Sa petite sœur perdue dans ses devoirs ne le remarqua même pas. Il prit place à son bureau et ouvrit un de ses livres de médecine.

Les pages se recouvrirent de gouttelettes d'eau.

Il eut à peine le temps de couvrir sa bouche avec sa main pour ne pas laisser le cri sortir de sa bouche. Son corps se secoua sous les sanglots d'une puissance inimaginable. Il tapa son autre main sur le bureau, juste assez pour se faire mal.

Se forçant à se calmer, il se saisit de son téléphone vert et chercha le numéro de Takao. Son doigt resta bloqué au dessus de la touche d'appel. Le brun ne voulait sans doute plus lui parler. Midorima reposa le portable et se prit le visage dans ses mains.

Takao, Takao, Takao... Son nom résonnait à l'intérieur de son crâne encore et encore. On toqua à sa porte :

-Pardon de te déranger mais j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques un exercice.

La petite dernière de la famille Midorima se permit de rentrer dans la chambre de son aîné afin de lui montrer le problème en question. Pour le vert, rien de plus simple à résoudre. Cinq minutes plus tard, c'était réglé.

Mais la petite verte regardait toujours son frère étrangement :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui...

Légèrement sceptique mais pas stupide, elle comprit vite qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler.

-Merci pour l'exercice.

Elle referma bien la porte et alla chercher quelque chose de bien particulier dans le frigo avant de remonter voir son frère.

-Pour toi.

Midorima réceptionna la canette de soupe aux haricots rouges.

-Ça ira mieux avec ça.

Le vert entendit les pas dans l'escalier puis une chaise qu'on rapproche d'une table. Sa sœur était bien trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

-J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle savait pour nous deux.

Takao avait fini par s'asseoir à même le sol, le dos collé contre le lit de Midorima. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos dans une attitude clairement hostile.

-Parfois quand je venais te chercher, elle me regardait par la fenêtre. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle cherchait à me tuer du regard. Elle t'adore après tout.

-Peux-tu arrêter d'imaginer de telles choses s'il te plaît ?

Le brun pencha la tête en arrière.

-Pourquoi ? C'est chouette de savoir que nos sœurs nous aiment, non ?

Midorima grogna en seule réponse.

-Et puis, tu t'es noyé dans tes études pour oublier à quel point tu avais mal...

Midorima avait été remarqué immédiatement par le directeur du Aiiku Hospital.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec cet homme pour son premier entretien d'embauche. Naturellement ses excellents notes en étaient la principale raison.

Quand il était descendu dans le salon où l'attendait ses parents, sa mère avait tenu à lui nouer sa cravate elle-même -bien qu'il savait depuis très longtemps comment faire- et son père l'avait regardé avec une fierté rayonnante. Seule sa jeune sœur ne semblait pas en être émue.

Le frère et la sœur étaient bien trop semblables.

Le directeur de l'hôpital l'avait accueillit dans son bureau à bras ouverts. Lui assurant un poste d'interne immédiatement. Ce que Midorima n'allait certainement pas refuser.

Il lui restait deux mois de cours intensifs à prendre.

La première semaine consistait juste à connaître parfaitement l'hôpital, les médecins ainsi que certains patients.

La deuxième, il rencontrait Arina.

-Tu étais amoureux d'elle, Shin-chan.

Sans doute, oui.

-Tu l'aimais parce qu'elle était moi.

C'était vrai aussi.

-Je voulais que tu sois le parrain de mon fils.

Il ne l'avait jamais rappelé depuis.

Midorima regarda l'écran de son portable.

Incrédule, il lut le nom inscrit dessus. Sa main trembla quand il décrocha :

-Allô ?

-Shin-chan.

Midorima en aurait pleuré. La boule dans sa gorge ne descendait pas.

-J'ai un service à te demander Shin-chan...

-Je t'écoutes.

Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui après tout.

Chacun des mots qui sortirent ensuite de la bouche du brun fut un couteau dans le cœur du médecin. Une femme et un fils. Takao voulait que son unique enfant est un parrain incroyable.

Midorima avait accepté.

Il se sont revus après des années pour la cérémonie. Takao n'avait pas changé. Exubérant comme toujours.

-Ma femme.

Il n'aimait pas cette personne. Elle paraissait tellement... gourde. Elle riait pour un rien en serrant continuellement son mari contre elle.

Et puis son fils.

Midorima avait adoré cet enfant dès le premier instant. Les grands yeux du bébé étaient gris, réplique adorable de son adoré père.

Midorima ne craquait pour rien mais quand la petite main s'était resserrée autour de son doigt, il savait que ce bébé était la chose précieuse sur laquelle il devait veiller.

Chaque année depuis, le petit garçon était couvert de cadeaux par son parrain.

Mais il n'avait pas pu revoir Takao après ça. Le brun avait tourné la page, lui non.

Avec Arina, la douleur de son cœur commençait à s'apaiser. Elle était franche, cultivée et disait régulièrement ses quatre vérités aux gens.

Midorima n'avait jamais révélé son histoire avec Takao. La réciproque semblait également vraie.

Seule la plus jeune des Midorima semblait se douter de quelque chose. Mais, ils n'avaient jamais parlé réellement entre eux.

Il connaissait son plat favori, celui qu'elle détestait le plus ainsi que son but dans la vie. Mais le nom de ses amies ou ses problèmes de cœur -s'il elle en avait- ne l'avait jamais intéressé.

-Ta sœur t'aurais probablement dis de m'oublier.

Sur le ventre, le faux Takao reposait toujours par terre.

-D'ailleurs, elle aurait été capable de venir en personne chez moi pour me donner un coup de poing.

Car la Midorima savait remarquablement bien utiliser la force quand elle le jugeait nécessaire. Ceinture noire de Karate -un vulgaire passe-temps quand elle avait commencé- elle était également présidente du conseil des élèves et savait se sortir des embrouilles à sa façon.

-Et puis, tu l'as revu.

Il était resté sans voix devant la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment sentit proche de Momoi.

Sa surprise passée, il avait retrouvé son air professionnel. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé et il l'en remerciait.

Et puis, la seconde fois, elle semblait si fragile. En voyant sa tenue, il avait sentit -à sa plus grande gêne- son corps réagir.

Malgré sa relation avec Takao, Midorima se sentait attiré naturellement par les femmes.

Il n'aimait pas les hommes, il avait aimé Takao c'est tout.

Et Momoi était... relativement féminine et incroyablement bien doté, niveau attributs féminins.

A Teiko, il était souvent arrivé que des lycéennes cherchent à attirer son attention. Et les filles de son âge étaient plutôt fades face à des femmes légèrement plus âgées. Mais Momoi...

Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment Aomine -qui ne jurait que par les grosses poitrines- pouvait résister aux formes de son amie d'enfance.

Il n'était pas attiré par la jeune rose mais il se devait de reconnaître qu'elle était superbe sous ses vêtements.

Il regardait le faux Takao par terre : il battait des jambes en sifflotant un petit air assez entraînant. Quand le brun aperçut le regard vert rivé sur lui, il tourna légèrement la tête afin de découvrir sa nuque et se mordit les lèvres.

Midorima se sentit répondre au regard suggestif du garçon plus bas. Il sentit le sol sous ses pieds tandis qu'il descendait du lit et qu'il avançait vers son ancien amant.

Takao roula sur le dos, rejetant ses bras plus haut que sa tête.

Midorima s'agenouilla, glissant ses mains contre celles plus petites du brun. Leur bassins entrèrent en contact et Midorima se jeta sur les lèvres rieuses du garçon sous lui.

Il lâcha ses lèvres pour venir lécher son cou. Ses grandes mains virent retirer le tee-shirt qui le séparer de la peau adoré. Immédiatement, il taquina le torse et Takao poussa des gémissement de plaisir.

Le brun se cambra pour se frotter contre Midorima.

-Shin-chan...

Le concerné grogna avant de reprendre sa bouche avec passion :

-Tu te souviens que je ne suis pas réel, hein ?

Oh merd* !

Il se dégagea du brun et se remit au lit.

-Tu aurais pu continuer !

-Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire hallucination.

Takao se rhabilla en boudant légèrement.

-Alors dis-toi que c'est comme de la masturbation.

Nouvelle rougeur.

Le brun sourit et s'approcha du vert caché sous sa couette, comme dans un cocon. Il caressa lentement les cheveux vert et s'approcha d'une oreille découverte :

-Tu devrais dormir Shin-chan.

-Je veux que tu restes...

Voilà, il venait de le dire.

La main s'arrêta quelques instant avant de reprendre sa caresse.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu dormes. Après, je repartirais et demain, tu reviendras à l'hôpital.

Midorima marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et il sentit le sommeil poindre le bout de son nez.

La main sur sa tête continuait son manège.

-Je t'aime.

Takao embrassa son front. Si seulement, il avait le courage de dire ces mots au vrai Takao...

-Moi aussi. Adieu... Shin-chan.

Une unique larme coula et se perdit dans les cheveux vert.

* * *

Bon... D'abord, je manie mon histoire à ma façon : Midorima à eu des études de médecine hyper rapide.

Je sais pas si les Japonais ont des parrains mais c'est pour la symbolique de l'histoire.

Takao et Midorima... Je les adore tout simplement. Ils sont adorables ensembles et sont fait l'un pour l'autre à mes yeux.

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Donc j'ai réussi à faire plaire le Momo/Aka! C'est tellement amusant d'être sadique !

**Akasora-sama** : Tu veux un mouchoir ? Kuroko et son sourire (les oiseaux chantent et le soleil brille!) C'est chaud entre ces deux-là mais c'est le but de l'histoire.

**Emy-nee** : Aomine, narcissique ?! Tu veux que des fangirls t'étouffes dans ton sommeil ?! C'est amusant, tout les gens qui veulent qu'Akashi utilise ses ciseaux...

**CoCo-ChOu** : Il met les collants ou pas ? Aomine le grand frère... C'est un bon investissement.

_Prochain chapitre_ : Une dispute assez violente éclate entre Kise et Aomine. Furieux, le bleu décide de sortir et laisse Kise seul. C'est peut-être l'occasion pour le blond pour faire le point sur sa relation avec le policier. Chapitre 13 : Aimer à en pleurer !


	14. Chapitre 13- Aimer à en pleurer!

Lali oh ! Oui, je suis sadique. Je l'affirme et je l'assume ! J'en profite pour dire que je reçoit des reviews dans lesquelles je découvre que finalement le couple Momoi/Akashi, malgré les doutes du départ de certains lecteurs, plaît beaucoup. De même que le yaoi.

Cela me fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que cela continuera encore longtemps !

Mais assez blablaté, je vous laisse avec notre mannequin blond !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14- Aimer à en pleurer !**

**Kise Ryota **

Quand Kise s'était avancé vers son amant avec un sourire bien particulier, la journée n'aurait pas pu être plus belle.

Et quand le blond avait poussé le bleu sur ne canapé pour s'installer entre ses jambes, il n'aurait pas imaginé combien il détesterait cette journée et son amant dans quelques minutes.

Mais pour l'instant, le mannequin -qui bénéficiait enfin d'une journée de congé- avait décidé de la passer avec son amant aux cheveux bleu.

Depuis quelques temps, Kise s'inquiétait de la tournure de leur relation. Si le blond s'investissait de tout son cœur, il sentait qu'Aomine s'éloignait petit à petit.

Kise était incontestablement fou amoureux de son amant et quand il avait prononcé son « Je t'aime », il avait espéré que le bleu fasse de même. Mais en vain.

C'est pourquoi ce jour-là, Kise avait décidé de prendre -littéralement- les choses en main. En commençant dès son arrivé par une petite gâterie qui ne laissa pas le policier de marbre.

Les grognements de satisfaction d'Aomine emplissaient la pièce et rendaient le blond totalement fou. Une large main s'était installée dans ses cheveux à la couleur de l'or et dictait la vitesse. Ce qui ne dérageait pas Kise, habitué à l'autorité naturelle de son cher et tendre. Surtout quand il s'agissait de le satisfaire.

Les mains sur les cuisses de béton et les yeux fermés, Kise était indéniablement à fond dans son occupation. Il offrait une vision si délicieuse qu'Aomine sentit ses reins le brûler et appuya davantage sur la tête entre ses jambes.

Heureusement, le geste ne surpris pas Kise qui s'obligea à calmer ses réflexes nauséeux. Il ne résista pas quand le bleu imposa un mouvement encore plus rapide.

Et quand une deuxième main vint se perdre dans les mèches blondes, Kise sut que son amant était comblé.

Aomine s'arqua et gémit le nom de l'homme plus bas.

Immédiatement, Kise recula, échappant à la prise du bleu. Son beau visage était marqué par l'horreur.

Le bleu ouvrit les yeux et fixa le blond.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage connu dans le monde entier tandis que ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se fermaient dans une tentative inutile pour parler. Kise se releva et se recula jusqu'à sentir le mur dans son dos. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Aomine avait gémit un autre nom que le sien ?

Pourquoi celui de _ce garçon_ ?

Le bleu se rhabilla sans regarder l'homme contre le mur. Il venait de faire une sacré bourde. Il remonta la braguette de son jean et daigna enfin jeter un coup d'œil au blond plus loin. Le yeux bruns ne montrait que de la haine. Pour lui ou pour cet autre garçon ?

Il tourna le dos à Kise et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Par un heureuse circonstance, il se décala légèrement sur la droite et évita ainsi l'innocente lampe qui s'écrasa par la suite contre le frigo. Kise vit Aomine contempla les morceaux brisés sur le sol et pivota lentement jusqu'à l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

Le bras toujours en l'air, Kise ne se contrôlait plus : il attrapa un autre objet et le jeta avec toute sa force, espérant toucher le pauvre crétin de l'autre côté.

Aomine évita une seconde fois et se précipita vers lui.

A ce rythme là, c'était l'appartement qui allait y passer. Kise abandonna l'objet dans sa main et frappa la joue du bleu de toutes ses forces. Suivi d'un autre coup. Il martela le torse sur lequel il adorait dormir et hurla toute sa peine.

Puis il tomba à terre et laissa ses sanglots devenir incontrôlable. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le bleu toujours debout avant que ses larmes ne troublent sa vision.

Il entendit Aomine jurer et la porte près de lui qui claquait avec violence.

Il était seul.

Kise encercla ses genoux avec ses bras et posa son front contre. Tout ça à cause d'un foutu nom.

Il essuya ses yeux avec le dos de sa main et se releva. Il se saisit d'une pelle et d'une balayette afin de ramasser les débris par terre. Il jeta le tout au fond de la poubelle et se coucha sur le canapé. Allongé sur le vieux meuble, il comprit qu'Aomine n'aurait jamais prononcé les mots que le blond désiraient tant.

Encore moins maintenant qu'il venait plus ou moins d'avouer qu'il pensait à un autre mec alors que Kise s'évertuait à le satisfaire.

Depuis combien de temps s'imaginait-il qu'_il_ était avec lui ? Qu'_ils_ faisaient l'amour ?

Il avait envie de vomir. Et de pleurer encore.

Ne serait-il qu'un remplaçant à jamais ?

Kasamatsu lui avait dit qu'il souffrirait avec Aomine. Douloureux de voir comme il avait raison.

Douloureux de voir qu'en 5 ans, les choses n'ont pas changé...

* * *

Kise posa ses valises et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. L'air des États-Unis.

Il regarda autour de lui : tout était si différent du Japon !

-Kise Ryota ?

Un inconnu s'approcha du lui, un peu incertain.

-Oui c'est moi. Vous devez être Aiden Hall.

-En effet.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main. Heureusement pour lui, Kise a passé sa dernière année de lycée à perfectionner son anglais.

Aiden, son nouveau manager, le conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture et entama la conversation une fois sur la route.

Kise découvrit alors l'étendue de l'immense ville qui allait l'accueillir comme nouveau mannequin. Le responsable de la boîte venait de le découvrir lors d'un voyage au Japon et avait immédiatement proposé un contrat plus qu'avantageux pour le blond.

Avec les encouragements de sa famille, il l'avait signé.

Aiden le manager lui expliqua qu'ils allaient d'abord passer à l'appartement que l'agence avait offert -comme convenu dans le contrat- à Kise pour que celui-ci puisse déposer ses valises.

Situé dans un quartier assez chic, l'immeuble n'était quasiment qu'habité que par d'autres jeunes travaillant dans la mode ou la musique de la même agence. A cette heure ci- Aiden lui expliqua- la plupart sont en train de travailler donc les deux hommes ne rencontrèrent que peu de gens.

« Chez lui », Kise se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Habitué aux bruits divers de sa famille, le grand espace rien que pour lui le dérangea. C'était bien trop silencieux.

Malgré ça, Kise s'obligea à sourire et assura que c'était parfait. Ensuite, le manager l'emmena voir le PDG de la boîte.

La rencontre fut rapide : l'homme avait d'important rendez-vous peu de temps après et ne pouvait consacrer que quelques minutes au blond.

Ensuite, Kise fut emmené sur le lieu de son premier travail. Ayant déjà posé pour le magazine, il connaissait déjà quelques personnes.

Et puis, les jours se succédèrent dans une routine mortelle. Quand il parvenait enfin à rentrer cher lui, Kise ne trouvait pas le temps de s'ennuyer : il était bien trop fatigué.

Parfois, quand la solitude devenait trop importante, il prenait son téléphone et cherchait à qui parler ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Juste pour ne pas être seul un peu plus longtemps.

Devant son -gigantesque- répertoire, Kise hésitait : il avait encore quelques contacts avec des « amis » du lycée mais le blond voulait une conversation plus... personnelle. Quelqu'un qui comprendrait ce qu'il ressent.

Sachant que la dernière personne qui l'avait joint était Akashi -et franchement Kise s'en serait passé- il envoya un SMS à toute la Génération des Miracles.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut Murasakibara qui répondit en premier. Lui aussi s'ennuyait en France. Mais quelle idée étrange d'apprendre la pâtisserie alors qu'il mangeait tout ce qu'il trouvait de sucré !

Les deux hommes finirent par parler de tout et de rien. Enfin, Kise parlait. Et sans savoir comment, leurs conversations finissaient sur les filles du pays. Sincèrement le blond restait surpris que le violet s'intéresse à autre chose que ses sucreries mais tout le monde changeait un peu au final.

Et comme attiré -ou juste par une étrange coïncidence-, Aomine se décida à répondre au SMS deux jours plus tard. Embrayant directement sur le sujet « poitrine », ce fut une mini-guerre entre les trois garçons, représentant un pays différent chacun.

Lors de son premier Noël, Kise obtint quelques jours de vacances et décida de rentrer au Japon. Il retrouva ses parents ainsi que ses sœurs et leurs familles respectives.

Et il retrouva Aomine.

Ils firent table rase du passé. Ils se trouvèrent quelques points communs et se virent régulièrement. Ils sortaient draguer les filles ou s'affrontaient dans des concours stupides. Mais les deux garçons ne parlèrent jamais de basket.

Kise allait devoir rentrer aux États-Unis.

Dans l'avion, il se surprit à penser que le bleu lui manquait. Il mit ça sur le coup de s'être bien amusé pendant plusieurs jours. Mais ce manque devenait de plus en plus fort. Le bleu s'incrustait dans ses rêves et ensuite, pris possession de ses fantasmes.

C'est quand le blond se réveilla avec sa main trempée dans son caleçon qu'il comprit l'étendue de son attraction pour l'autre garçon.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas réfractaire aux relations entre hommes. Il n'avait juste jamais eu à s'imaginer lui-même en couple avec un autre garçon.

Et pourtant, il avait souvent entendu qu'on le couplait avec pas mal de mec : Kise avait donc appris qu'il s'était fait toute la Génération des Miracles, son ancien capitaine Kasamatsu Yukio, Kagami aussi parait-il -là il cherche encore quand cela aurait été faisable- et la liste était encore longue...

Non sincèrement, il n'était jamais sortit avec un homme ! Et il n'était jamais tombé amoureux d'un homme non plus ! Kuroko c'était juste parce qu'il savait que ça énervait le plus petit !

Alors quand le blond comprit qu'Aomine était le premier, il s'était sentit obligé de cacher ses sentiments. Connaissant le bleu et son amour inconditionnel pour les grosses poitrines, Kise ne pensait avoir aucune chance.

Les deux hommes continuaient à se parler au travers de SMS et se voyaient quand Kise rentrait au Japon.

Mais jamais, il ne lui avoua qu'il l'aimait.

Un matin, Kise fut convoqué à l'agence. Une filière venait d'être créé à Tokyo et, en tant que mannequin reconnu, le blond serait envoyé là-bas pour faire parler de cette nouvelle agence.

Retourner au Japon...

Vivre à nouveau dans la même ville qu'Aomine...

Après quatre ans, Kise retournait vivre chez lui.

Mais maintenant, hors de question de rester chez ses parents. Il avait 21 ans, il pouvait quitter la maison familiale. Ce que ses parents ne comprenaient pas : leur dernier enfant à peine revenu souhaitait à nouveau les quitter pour vivre seul !

Kise dut promettre de revenir régulièrement les voir.

Il emménagea dans une colocation avec d'autres mannequins de la nouvelle agence. Il rencontra notamment un certain Alec qui se disait capable de pressentir certaines choses.

Et qui lui annonça que quelque chose de bleu détruira son couple.

Le blond croyait à beaucoup de choses : les fantômes, le karma, l'amour éternel...

Il taisait toujours ses sentiments. Quand il voyait Aomine, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres avec avidité, d'imaginer caresser les muscles faits de béton sur le corps mat. Chaque occasion était bonne pour tenter de frôler sa main. Quand le bleu riait, Kise atteignait le Paradis.

La nuit, ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus osés, faisant apparaître le policier en tenue d'Adam qui susurrait de sa voix grave des mots qui faisait frémir le blond.

Un soir, Aomine l'emmena dans un bar pour faire la fête. Ils burent encore et encore et Kise oublia qu'il ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool.

Le bleu l'aida à rentrer chez lui, plus amusé par le comportement enfantin du à tout cet alcool avalé que blasé par un Kise tout collant qui cherchait à tout prix un câlin.

Alors qu'il cherchait les clefs dans les poches d'un Kise avec 5 ans d'âge mental, le blond n'arriva plus à se retenir et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du bleu. Il entoura la nuque de ses bras et se colla davantage contre le grand corps. Sans doute sous le choc, Aomine ne réagis pas immédiatement.

Quand Kise s'éloigna des lèvres du bleu, les yeux mi-clos et le corps brûlant, il sembla reprendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Il venait de tout faire rater, Aomine allait le détester.

L'esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool, Kise s'excusa et supplia le bleu d'oublier tout ça. Sous la panique, il finissait pas dire n'importe quoi et cela le faisait pleurer encore plus. Furieux d'être aussi pitoyable, le blond allait rentrer chez lui quand une main l'arrêta.

Il fut ramené en arrière et atterrit contre un torse. Les bras d'Aomine l'encerclèrent et le blond resta sans respirer. Il sentit une des mains attraper son menton et faire pivoter son visage. A sa plus grande surprise, il sentit les lèvres du bleu se poser très doucement sur les siennes. Si doucement qu'on aurait dit une caresse.

Kise s'écarta d'Aomine. Ses yeux bruns brillaient de plaisir et ses joues rouges trahissaient son désir pour les bleu. Le bleu le regarda et lui ordonna d'aller se coucher. Cependant, avant de s'en aller, il lui donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir. Ce que Kise accepta évidemment.

Et le bleu repartit chez lui.

Dans son lit, Kise se retournait sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Il était heureux ! Il serrait son oreiller contre lui, le faisant devenir Aomine dans son esprit.

Vers 3h du matin, il parvint enfin à fermer les yeux et à se laisser partir.

Le lendemain, Kise crut qu'il allait mourir. Le shooting ne finissait pas et sa gueule de bois monstrueuse n'aidait en rien. Gémissant au moindre bruit, il était certain de tomber raide mort dans les prochaines secondes. Un assistant lui apporta un verre d'eau et une aspirine, à son grand bonheur.

On l'appela pour une dernière série de photos.

Épuisé mais content de sa journée, il put enfin rentrer chez lui.

Affamé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et un morceau de papier sur la table attira son attention. Il s'approcha pour pouvoir lire :

« _Pas touche aux parts de tartes dans le frigo !_ »

En entendant son estomac grogner en signe de dénégation, Kise se dit qu'une part disparue ne serait pas très grave.

Il ouvrit donc le frigo et dénicha l'assiette couverte de papier cellophane. Avec un autre post-it :

« _Kise, j'ai dit non !_ »

Bon sang, on le connaissait trop bien maintenant ! Vu l'écriture, Alec avait du à nouveau s'essayer dans la préparation d'un dessert.

Mais, il avait tellement faim !

Promettant de s'excuser plus tard, il prit une part et grignota le bout.

La réaction fut instantanée.

Quand Alec retourna à la maison à son tour, ses instincts l'avertirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Prudemment, il ouvrit la porte et rentra silencieusement. Il traversa le salon, fouilla les chambres et remarqua le manteau de Kise sur le lit sur celle qu'il occupait.

Un éclair traversa son esprit et il couru jusqu'à la cuisine.

Où il trouva Kise, étendu par terre, la part de tarte toujours à la main.

Il l'avait prévenu.

La tarte aux pomme salée n'était pas une bonne idée...

Quand il revint à lui, Kise s'inquiéta en premier de l'heure. Il allait être en retard pour son rencard. Avec un glapissement, il fonça dans la salle de bain pour une douche, se lava les dents et fila s'habiller.

En partant, il manqua de bousculer Alec et lui promit de se venger pour la tentative d'assassinat.

Il était vraiment en retard !

En sueur et le cœur prêt à fuir sa cage thoracique, le blond rampa presque jusque devant Aomine. Un peu surpris, le bleu lui offrit une bouteille d'eau que le mannequin vida. Se sentant un peu mieux, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire en remerciement.

Il l'emmena au cinéma. Kise trouva ça romantique mais Aomine s'ennuya du début à la fin. Durant le film, le blond avait sentit la main du bleu sur sa cuisse. Il avait honte, ça l'avait excité.

Tellement excité qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de mordre ses lèvres quand la main était monté plus haut. Un unique gémissement et Aomine l'avait traîné dès la fin du film dans un endroit abandonné.

Kise était surpris, il n'imaginait pas le bleu comme ça. Le blond soupirait et gémissait encore plus fort. Il agrippait désespérément au garçon et sentit que son jean venait d'être baissé. La morsure de l'air sur sa peau nue le faisait davantage frémir d'envie.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Aomine l'avait soulevé.

Juste contre ce mur.

Le bleu était resté impassible durant l'acte. Comme s'il s'en fichait.

Entre ses larmes et ses gémissements de douleur, Kise avait pensé qu'Aomine se serait montré un peu plus doux mais rien n'était.

Kise avait eu mal et... au final, il avait adoré ça.

Au fur et à mesure, Aomine montrait quelques élans de tendresse. Une main qui venait caresser une joue, un baiser affectueux... Mais Kise voyait toujours cette barrière entre eux.

Aomine était une bête et Kise n'était pas idiot au point d'imaginer pouvoir le dompter mais il espérait juste un lien plus fort.

Les choses commençaient à s'améliorer.

Et puis, Momoi les avaient découvert. Lui ne se sentait pas gêné mais Aomine...

Le bleu lui en avait beaucoup voulu quand il s'était rangé du côté de la rose au sujet du garçon mystère. Kise ne savait pas comment gérer son amant dans des cas comme ceux-là.

Mais il s'était trouvé une alliée formidable : la mère de son amant ! La femme avait instantanément accepté le blond pour son plus grand plaisir. Aomine semblait avoir digéré la pilule après ça.

Il lui avait même donné la clé de son appartement. On ne pouvait rien refuser au regard larmoyant et suppliant de Kise Ryota !

Tout était parfait.

Quand il avait découvert son amant dans l'appartement sens dessus-dessous, Kise avait eu peur. Aomine s'était montré un peu brutal avec lui mais Kise ne lui en voulait pas. Il l'aimait plus que tout.

Le blond avait enfin dit les trois mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge depuis des années.

Aomine n'avait rien répondu.

A partir de là, Kise s'était promis de rester plus souvent avec son amant. Il voulait plus que ça. Mais Aomine semblait ne rien voir, le traitant comme d'habitude.

Quand le blond commençait à vouloir faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait, le bleu s'arrangeait pour le faire taire avec sa bouche et l'emmenait jusqu'au lit.

Mais le sexe semblait devenir étrange. Cette façon qu'Aomine avait de le regarder... Comme s'il découvrait que c'était bel et bien Kise sous lui.

Le mannequin ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il travaillait dur et l'agence commençait à faire parler d'elle. Il était fier mais Aomine restait lui-même. Parfois, il allait jusqu'à l'ignorer.

Alors Kise se faisait imaginatif : parfois totalement soumis, parfois joueur, il tentait de dérider son amant autant qu'il le pouvait.

Jusqu'à ce moment-là.

Le bleu semblait épuisé de sa journée et Kise avait décidé de lui faire plaisir.

Il avait adoré la main dans ses cheveux.

Sa voix rauque qui gémissait.

Mais Aomine s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas le bon nom...

-Ah... Tetsu...

Kise replongea son visage entre ses genoux pour pleurer à nouveau.

Bon sang, il l'aimait tellement !

* * *

Eh oui... Pas de bol Kise !

Je suis méchante, je sais !

Qui va être la prochaine victime ?

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Je vais avec lui, qui m'accompagne ?

**Moona Neko** : Je vais m'améliorer dans ce cas ! Himuro... peut-être !

**Kaleimaya** : Je m'éclate en écrivant sur lui ! Oui je suis sadique !

**Akasora-sama** : Non ne le plains pas ! J'ai besoin d'un personnage torturé !

**Emy-nee** : L'idée d'un Takao halluciné m'a fait rire sur le coup alors je m'en suis servie à volonté !

**Caro64** : Plaignez Momoi tant que vous voulez... Je sais que sa place est plutôt enviable.

_Prochain chapitre _: Kuroko et Murasakibara sonnent chez des amis. Pour l'un c'est l'occasion de s'excuser pour l'autre c'est pour ne pas être oublié. Chapitre 15 : Le pardon est précieux !


	15. Chapitre 14- Le pardon est précieux!

Lali oh ! Je relis encore et encore les commentaires disant « pauvre Midorima, pauvre Kise »... Aha ! Je ris toute seule devant mon ordinateur quand je pense à ce qui va leur arriver après !

A part ça, je met un peu plus de temps à rédiger les chapitres en ce moment. Tout le monde à des soucis donc je ne vois pas l'utilité de m'appesantir sur les miens. Mais j'espère que ça passera vite !

Toujours aussi motivée, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14- Le pardon est précieux ! **

Il adorait vraiment ça.

La sensation du liquide sucré sur sa langue qui allait ensuite descendre le long de sa gorge.

Il maintenait la paille bien serré entre ses lèvres. Hors de question de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une goutte du délicieux breuvage.

Il avait cédé devant l'enseigne du Maji Burger.

Il n'y avait bien que Kuroko Tetsuya pour boire un milk-shake à la vanille en hiver.

Il tentait de retrouver son chemin dans toutes ces rues. Il c'était écoulé pas mal d'année depuis la dernière fois que le turquoise s'était rendu chez son ami. Il décida de faire confiance à son instinct et prit une rue au hasard.

Un petit soupir lui échappa quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de se perdre. Il rebroussa chemin et souhaita trouver une personne qui pourrait lui indiquer le chemin. Par chance il croisa une vieille dame.

Dans le plus grand des hasards, la femme âgée habitait dans le même bâtiment que son ami.

Elle lui indiqua la route et le turquoise la remercia.

Finalement, il n'était pas si loin. Kuroko se débarrassa du gobelet vide dans une poubelle et hâta le pas. Il était pressé de _le_ revoir.

Il grimpa l'escalier et s'arrêta net devant la porte.

Il s'aperçut que sa main tremblait. Bon sang, il craignait encore sa réaction...

Il secoua ses mèches turquoises, respira un bon coup et frappa contre la porte.

Personne...

Il frappa à nouveau.

Même résultat.

Là, il était légèrement énervé : il avait enfin eu le courage de venir le voir et cet idiot n'était pas là ?!

Malgré l'aura qui grandissait derrière lui, le garçon aux cheveux turquoise gardait son air impassible. Seul le léger plissement de ses yeux montraient son sentiment intérieur.

Il allait repartir quand un voisin l'interpella :

-Hé, vous êtes là pour le mec d'à côté ?

Kuroko se tourna vers l'autre homme.

-Oui.

-S'il est pas là, vous avez qu'à chercher à la caserne des pompiers.

-La caserne ?

-Ouais, il bosse là-bas. Descendez la rue et c'est à gauche.

Le turquoise remercia le voisin et s'empressa de parcourir la distance jusqu'à ladite caserne. Il avait intérêt à être là-bas !

Il s'arrêta cependant bien avant, paniqué. Et s'il ne lui pardonnait pas ? S'il ne voulait pas le revoir ?

Kuroko avala difficilement sa salive et fit un pas de plus, la peur au ventre.

Il ferma les yeux, réduisant les mètres.

Un énorme aboiement retentit, le faisant sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux et resta les bras ballants quand un gigantesque animal lui sauta dessus, barbouillant son visage de salive.

Kuroko tenta de repousser la créature velue quand il croisa le regard de l'animal. Des yeux aussi bleus et inexpressifs que les siens. Ils ne pouvaient qu'appartenir qu'à...

-Nigou ?

Un coup de langue rugueuse sur sa joue força sa nuque à se plier sous la force du chien.

En 6 ans, le Malamute d'Alaska -Kuroko avait découvert ce nom dans un bouquin- était devenu relativement énorme. Sans se retenir, le turquoise fourragea son visage dans les poils de son compagnon canin.

-Tu te souviens vraiment encore de moi...

Le chien couinait et se frottait au jeune homme.

-Nigou... Nigou...

Kuroko serrait le chien contre lui de toutes ses forces. Quand il avait décidé de partir, il avait laisser le chiot à Seirin, le cœur brisé. Et ses parents ne pouvaient pas le garder à la maison, puisque sa grand-mère y était allergique.

-Tu m'as manqué Nigou...

-Oy ! T'es passé où stupide clébard ?!

Le chien releva une des ses oreilles et détala en direction de la voix qui visiblement l'appelait. Un peu surpris, Kuroko se releva et épousseta son jean. Il leva les yeux et vit le chien se diriger vers un homme très grand et s'arrêter un bon mètre devant lui, assis.

-Pas plus hein... Ouais c'est ça...

L'homme se détourna du chien et s'approcha de Kuroko.

-Désolé pour le chien ! Il est pas méchant mais...

-Oui je sais.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, Kuroko se permit un petit sourire. Trouvé !

Les yeux exorbités de l'autre homme étaient à mourir de rire. Visiblement, il venait de le reconnaître aussi.

-J'ai mis du temps à revenir...

L'homme le fixait comme s'il était un fantôme -ce qui n'était pas trop loin de la vérité- et leva le poing. Kuroko ne chercha pas à l'éviter, conscient qu'il le méritait.

-Pauvre crétin ! Du temps, hein ?! 6 ans, c'est sur que c'est rien !

A terre, le turquoise sourit.

-Je suis désolé...

L'homme l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

-Tu m'as manqué Kagami.

-Tch, espèce d'idiot !

* * *

Il venait de finir une troisième poche de chips. Il lécha consciencieusement chacun de ses doigts pour être sur de ne rien laisser. Il n'était pas pressé, il connaissait ces rues par cœur.

D'abord à droite, puis tout droit. Le chemin était le même, peu importe les années.

Il commença à accélérer. Il en avait marre de marcher. Il voulait voir Himuro.

Murasakibara Atsushi ne voulait pas être oublié.

Il reconnut facilement la porte d'entrée de la maison familiale de son ami. Ses parents étaient venus au Japon durant sa dernière année au lycée. Il souffla sur une mèche violette qui le dérangeait et sonna à la porte. Ce fut sa mère qui ouvrit la porte :

-Oui ? Vous êtes

-Ah... Bonjour. Murasakibara Atsushi... J'étais au lycée Yosen avec Muro-chin.

-Murasakibara ? Votre nom me dit quelque chose... Vous ne faisiez pas du basket par hasard.

-Hum... Si.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage fatigué de la femme qui l'invita à entrer.

-Mon mari vous a appelé, n'est-ce pas ?

Le violet acquiesça : il avait été un peu surpris quand l'homme l'avait contacté.

-Et... Je suppose qu'il vous a raconté.

Murasakibara s'en souvenait encore parfaitement. La voix détruite du père... Himuro avait eu un grave accident... Dans le coma... Perte de la mémoire...

Le géant appréciait bien l'autre garçon : Himuro l'avait toujours laissé manger ce qu'il voulait sans rien lui dire. Et c'était grâce à lui si le violet avait décidé de faire de la pâtisserie.

Et savoir que le brun l'avait peut-être oublié le faisait se sentir étrange.

Il se concentra sur ce qui disait la mère du jeune homme :

-Les médecins disent que certaines choses pourraient lui revenir s'il revoyait quelques amis du lycée.

Ils grimpèrent un escalier et la brune le guida jusqu'au fond du couloir.

Elle frappa légèrement et poussa la porte.

-Tatsuya ? Un ami est venu te voir !

Elle s'écarta de façon à laisser entrer le violet.

-Je vais vous apporter à boire.

La porte se referma. Murasakibara regarda le garçon assis sur son lit, le visage précédemment tourné vers la fenêtre. Himuro Tatsuya n'avait pas changé.

-Hem... Bonjour.

Le brun fit un léger signe de tête et le violet se massa l'arrière du crâne. Il était pas vraiment doué pour la conversation. Ou plutôt, ça l'ennuyait.

-Je suis...

-Murasakibara Atsushi. La fenêtre donne sur l'entrée, je t'ai entendu.

Ah, il commençait à avoir faim... Il avait mangé toutes ses poches de chips avant de venir et il le regrettait déjà.

-Tu es là parce que mes parents veulent savoir si je me souviens de toi ou de quelque chose en rapport avec toi.

-C'est l'idée...

Himuro le fixait avec son œil qui n'était pas recouvert de sa grande mèche noire. Ce garçon...

-Tu me dis quelque chose, en effet.

Le violet se sentit étrangement heureux en entendant cela.

-J'ai fait du café. J'espère que ça ira...

La mère d'Himuro tendit une tasse à son fils et l'autre à son invité avant de laisser à nouveau seul.

Murasakibara buvait lentement le liquide noir, regrettant juste l'absence non négligeable de sucre dedans.

-Murasakibara ?

-Hmm ?

-D'où nous connaissons nous ? J'ai n'ai pas pu très bien comprendre la suite d'ici.

Le brun regardait par la fenêtre. Ce géant aux cheveux violet ne lui semblait vraiment pas inconnu.

-On étaient dans le même lycée. Et dans la même équipe de basket.

-De basket, hein... Je me souviens de quelques personnes venues avant toi. Ils disaient exactement la même chose.

Ses langues jambes étalées par terre, Murasakibara continuait de siroter son café. Que devait-il dire ensuite ?

-De quoi tu te souviens?

Himuro le regarda, ses yeux effroyablement vides.

-Que je faisais du basket de rue aux États-Unis. Je me souviens de Taiga.

-Taiga ? Ah... Kagami.

-Mais Taiga n'est pas venu me voir encore...

Les deux garçons venaient de finir leurs tasses et gardaient le silence. Himuro eut comme un déclic.

-C'est étrange... mais je n'arrive pas à enlever l'image d'une personne dans ma tête qui te ressemble. Et... des sucreries aussi.

-J'aime bien manger ce qui est sucré.

-Ça doit être pour ça !

Le brun baissa la tête et serra les poings.

-Je suis désolé...

-Hein ?

-De t'avoir oublié. J'ai le sentiment que tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

Murasakibara se tendit en entendant les mots de son ami : quelqu'un d'important ? Himuro était important pour lui aussi mais à quel point ?

Le violet aimait être avec lui, plus qu'il l'avait été avec la Génération des Miracles.

Il posa une de ses grandes mains sur sa poitrine. C'était chaud à l'intérieur.

Il se sentait bien.

-Murasakibara ?

-Atsushi.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es Muro-chin et moi Atsushi.

-D'accord... Atsushi.

Le brun sourit et le violet sentit une grande vague de chaleur dans son corps qui lui coupa le souffle.

-Ah... Je vais être en retard.

Murasakibara se leva et tout naturellement posa sa main sur les cheveux bruns. Il frotta doucement le sommet de la tête du garçon.

-Je dois y aller.

Il ouvrit la porte mais ne sortit pas tout de suite.

-Je reviendrais Muro-chin.

Il écopa d'un nouveau sourire.

-A bientôt Atsushi.

Le violet referma la porte et descendit l'escalier.

-Vous partez déjà ?

La mère d'Himuro se tenait dans la cuisine, un tablier vert anis sur sa robe toute simple.

-Oui. Mais je reviendrais voir Muro-chin.

La femme lui demanda d'être prudent sur le chemin du retour et referma la porte derrière lui.

Avant de s'engager dans la rue, Murasakibara jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de son ami. Mais le garçon ne semblait plus être sur son lit.

Il haussa les épaules et retourna au centre-ville. Il avait un entretien d'embauche très important.

Cependant, il s'arrêta avant dans un petit magasin qui vendait des Nerunerunerune. Il en avait sacrément besoin.

Il grignota la sucrerie. Il avait déjà hâte de revoir le brun.

Dans la cuisine, la mère et son fils discutaient tout en rangeant des assiettes fraîchement sorties du lave-vaisselle :

-Ce garçon avait l'air très timide.

-Je suppose.

-Est-ce que... quelque chose t'es revenu en parlant un peu avec lui ?

Himuro lui tendit un plat transparent.

-Je ne l'ai pas totalement oublié.

La petite brune serra soudainement son fils contre elle.

-Je suis heureuse Tatsuya ! Ça doit être un ami très précieux ! Si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu es réussi à avoir un ami pareil.

Le brun caressa la tête de sa mère, imitant le geste du violet sur la sienne :

-Je suis heureux moi aussi.

Il voulait vite revoir ce garçon. Il se sentait si bien quand il était près de lui après tout...

* * *

Kagami vivait toujours dans son appartement du temps de Seirin. Les meubles n'avaient pas changé de place et la poussière semblait ne pas exister dans cet endroit.

Assis à la petite table sur un coussin, Kuroko jouait avec Nigou. Il restait surpris que le chien se souvienne encore de lui mais n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Le garçon à la chevelure de feu sortit de la cuisine avec du thé. Kuroko réceptionna sa tasse et le remercia.

Nigou chercha ensuite à se rapprocher de Kagami qui s'éloigna instinctivement.

-Kagami... Tu as encore peur des chiens ?

-J'ai pas peur de lui ! Je le supporte tant qu'il s'approche pas trop !

Le chien finit par s'allonger contre le turquoise et posa son museau sur sa cuisse. La main blanche du garçon vint se perdre dans les poils soyeux de l'animal.

-Tu t'en es bien occupé.

-Tch, pas le choix. L'équipe me l'a collé dans les pattes en prétextant que j'avais besoin d'apprendre à prendre soin de lui à mon tour. Quelle idée franchement !

-Pourtant il est toujours avec toi.

Kagami ne répondit pas immédiatement et regarda sa tasse.

-J'ai finit par m'y attacher au final. Il est supportable à la longue.

-Tu ne le nourris pas avec des hamburgers au moins ?

-Je suis pas idiot à ce point !

L'animal choisit cet instant pour relever sa tête et regarder Kagami.

-... Il se peut qu'il mange certains restes...

Kuroko soupira et lança un regard blasé au rouge.

-Ce n'est pas bien Kagami, tu ne peux pas nourrir un animal comme ça.

-Oh ça va !

Kagami se gratta la joue.

-Kuroko... Tu sais, on a toujours considéré que Nigou t'appartenait alors... si tu veux le récupérer maintenant...

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Il est bien avec toi.

-Mais...

-Et comme ça, j'aurais l'occasion de venir te voir souvent.

Le rouge en resta muet.

Kuroko continuait de caresser la tête du chien. Remis de son émotion, Kagami commença à parler, un peu hésitant :

-Dis, Kuroko... Je pense que je sais pourquoi tu es parti...

La main blanche se crispa sur le chien qui releva la tête, surpris.

-... mais tu sais, personne ne t'en a voulu.

Les mèches turquoises sur son front recouvrirent ses yeux tandis qu'il baissait la tête. Lui, il s'en voulait.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute.

-Je n'étais pas assez fort...

Kagami abattit brutalement son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter les deux autres. Du coup, Nigou décida de s'éloigner des ces deux humains beaucoup trop bruyant.

-On était une équipe ! Tu n'étais pas tout seul !

-Mais si j'avais réussi cette passe...

Il sentit des larmes qui piquaient ses yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se tassa sur lui-même.

-Kiyoshi est venu nous voir dans les vestiaires après. Il nous a dit que c'était le plus beau match qu'il est vu. Donc, tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

Pourtant... Kuroko s'en souvenait encore de ce match : les visages défaits de ses coéquipiers, les larmes de la coach, le score beaucoup trop bas, les membres réjouis de Rakuzan, les yeux d'Akashi...

Le rouge l'avait regardé de façons différentes au cours des années : curieux, surpris, tendre, légèrement admiratif, avec pitié, prétentieusement et enfin avec dédain.

Il l'avait embrassé, caressé, lui avait fait l'amour avec tant de patience qu'il s'était vraiment sentit amoureux du garçon aux cheveux de sang.

Mais Akashi l'avait regardé avec pitié. Si fort que le turquoise en avait eut mal. Ah ça oui, il avait pleuré. D'être autant amoureux de cet être tyrannique.

Kuroko voulait croire que les gens pouvaient changer. Lui-même avait changé. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de raison pour que le rouge y échappe.

Il n'espérait pas revenir à nouveau vers Akashi. Il avait compris la leçon au terme de beaucoup de douleur. Il commençait à peine à pouvoir à nouveau se sentir heureux. Son travail, par exemple, le passionnait profondément.

Et il avait découvert que son charme attirait quelques femmes. Le côté mignon innocent disaient-elles.

Mais en découvrant que Momoi était devenue le nouveau jouet d'Akashi, il avait eu peur. Peur pour la rose. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle souffre comme il l'avait fait.

Alors il était allée la voir. En écoutant quelques conversations entre des lycéens de Teiko, il avait pu déduire son adresse et avait couru jusqu'à l'ancien appartement d'Akashi. Épuisé -il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant couru- et glacé jusqu'à l'os, Kuroko avait redécouvert la jeune femme. Ensuite, il s'était endormi.

En revenant une deuxième fois, il avait cherché à savoir à quel point le rouge avait de l'emprise sur Momoi. Plus il la questionnait, plus il la sentait entièrement possédé par Akashi.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de la secourir de l'emprise infernale de l'Empereur, elle avait souhaité parler de ces années sans nouvelles. Il avait répondu avec franchise et la raison de son départ avait explosé en lui, le pétrifiant de terreur.

Et quand elle s'était approchée, il n'avait plus réfléchi et l'avait embrassé.

Un baiser doux comme il aurait aimé en recevoir d'Akashi.

Ensuite, il avait pris la fuite.

-Ah!Crétin de clébard ! Mes pompes !

L'éclat de Kagami eut au moins pour effet de sortir Kuroko de ses pensées. Il eut ainsi l'occasion de pouvoir assister au triste spectacle d'un Kagami rouge de colère tentant vainement d'arracher une de ses basket de la gueule de Nigou. Le rouge finit par abandonner et retourna s'asseoir.

-J'y crois pas... Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment le récupérer, je ne m'y opposerais pas !

Il avait fait exprès d'appuyer sur certains mots pour montrer son désir de voir le démon blanc et noir disparaître au plus vite.

-Je t'assure qu'il sera plus heureux ici.

Les grognements de désespoir de Kagami n'attendrirent absolument pas le turquoise.

-Pourquoi j'ai accepté de garder cet animal démoniaque ?! J'aurais préféré un gamin !

-Les enfants peuvent aussi être démoniaque, Kagami.

Le rouge releva la tête, comme choqué :

-Tu as des enfants, Kuroko ?!

-Bien sur que non.

-Ah... ouais je m'en doutais.

Il baissa sa tête, vaguement rassuré. Bien que l'image de son ami avec un bébé dans les bras ne le laissait pas de marbre. S'injuriant mentalement d'avoir de tels pensées, il préféra demander :

-Alors...

-J'enseigne dans une maternelle.

-Tu travailles avec des mômes ?!

-Et bien... oui.

Kuroko ne voyait pas où était le problème.

-T'as du courage... Tu m'impressionnes. Vraiment !

-De nous deux, tu restes le plus courageux. Je ne t'avais jamais imaginé en tant que pompier.

Kagami se gratta la tête dans un geste habituel.

-Ouais... c'est venu d'un coup en fait. Un reportage à la télé et j'ai compris que c'était ça que je souhaitait devenir.

-Je trouve ça incroyable.

-Oh tu sais, je suis à peine formé donc je ne fais pas des trucs spectaculaire. J'ai jamais du faire face à un incendie par exemple. Je fait surtout le boulot que personne à la caserne ne veut.

-Ça reste incroyable.

-Si tu veux.

Ils regardèrent Nigou mâchonner tranquillement la chaussure puis Kagami se leva, tendant sa main à Kuroko. Celui-ci pencha sa tête sur le côté, le questionnant avec ses yeux bleux.

-Allez viens ! Je connais un bar pas loin. On va boire et se plaindre de nos vies tous les deux.

-Ma vie me convient.

Il saisit tout de même la main tendue.

-Pas moi ! Je t'ai dit que Hyuga a fait s'échapper la futur Madame Izuki ?

-Non.

-Et bien, je t'en parlerais devant une bière !

Kagami ordonna au chien de rester tranquille avant de lui promettre une mort horrible s'il trouvait sa deuxième paire de basket dans le même état que la première.

Le long du chemin, Kagami ne cessait de raconter des anecdotes à son ancienne ombre, tout en rigolant.

Kuroko, lui, avait l'impression de revenir 6 ans en arrière. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Il était heureux.

* * *

Murasakibara rejoignit la maison de ses parents. Revenu en quatrième vitesse de France, il ne voulait pas rester dans un hôtel et ses parents souhaitaient passer quelques jours avec lui.

Son entretien s'était avéré très simple. Le patron du restaurant où il avait postulé avait juste posé deux-trois questions et lui avait demandé de reproduire un gâteau présent sur la carte des desserts. Rien de plus simple.

Il salua ses parents et s'installa à table. Comme prévu, ses plats favoris étaient présents et en grandes quantités. Ses frères et sœurs partis depuis longtemps, les deux parents devaient se sentir bien seuls dans la grande maison.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et Murasakibara put enfin se poser sur son lit. Le voyage depuis la France avait été long, il était fatigué. Son estomac plein l'aida à trouver immédiatement le sommeil.

Il irait voir Himuro dés demain. Ils iraient sans doute marcher ici et là.

Il voulait juste être avec le brun.

Il voulait juste ne pas être oublié.

* * *

Pfiou... J'ai eu du mal avec celui-là !

Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaît.

J'ai gardé le nom japonais pour Nigou. Numéro 2, je trouve ça étrange...

Promis, le prochain chapitre marquera le retour de Momoi et Akashi !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Kagami et Himuro étaient prévisibles, hein ? Mais certains lecteurs me disent qu'ils aiment beaucoup le couple Mura/Himuro donc...

**Rinnosuke **: Plains-le vas-y ! Il a une horde de fans prêts et prêtes à le consoler également !

**Emy-nee**: Pose les ciseaux ! Poses-les ! Tu veux qu'Akashi t'attaques à cause du plagiat ?!

**Akasora-sama** : Mwouahahahaha ! Arg ! Bah, il faut savoir rester un peu dans les classiques.

_Prochain chapitre_ : Akashi s'acharne sur le principal avant que Momoi ne réagissent pour tenter de le calmer. Ramenée dans l'appartement, elle demande au rouge de rester avec elle pour la nuit. Chapitre 15 : Sécher ses larmes !


	16. Chapitre 15- Sécher ses larmes!

Lali oh ! On reviens enfin à Akashi et Momoi.

Je me rends compte qu'au final, je n'ai pas fait de chapitre pour Aomine. Alors on va dire qu'il partage celui de Kise. Je me rattraperais plus tard.

Avant le chapitre précédent, je n'avais pas vraiment compris à quel point le nom « Murasakibara » pouvait être long... Surtout sur le total de pages.

Breeeeef, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15- Sécher ses larmes ! **

Se souvenant qu'il avait dit qu'il viendrait la voir, elle ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration profonde avant de hurler aussi fort que ses poumons lui permettait :

-AKASHI !

La main du proviseur vola jusqu'à sa joue et il frappa de toute sa force, imprimant une marque rouge sur la peau blanche.

La tête sur le côté et les poignets en feu à force de tirer sur le lien, elle ne pouvait plus qu'espérer.

Elle sentit ses mains sur ses cuisses et l'homme se rapprocha, se collant contre elle.

Et _quelque chose_ qui se pressait contre elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Satsuki. Je vais être très gentil !

Elle ouvrit ses yeux roses et entre ses larmes, aperçut un éclair rouge qui s'approchait très rapidement.

La seconde d'après, le proviseur roulait plus loin et Akashi se tenait devant lui, le bras tendu.

Il le regarda échouer contre le mur et se jeta sur lui. Sans réfléchir, il asséna un nouveau coup qui fit cracher une dent au proviseur. Un filet de sang coulait le long de son énorme menton.

Akashi saisit le col de l'homme et donnait des coups en rafale. Suffisamment forts pour que Satsuki entende le nez et la mâchoire se briser et que le proviseur émette des cris de douleur.

Le poing en sang, le rouge frappait encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce l'homme soit méconnaissable.

Contrôlé par un instinct de survie, le proviseur réussi par un quelconque miracle à se défaire d'Akashi. Celui-ci recula et l'homme en profita pour tenter de le toucher à son tour, ignorant l'afflux de sang qui tâchait ses vêtements.

Un hurlement qui terrifia Satsuki retentit dans la petite pièce. Toujours allongée, elle tourna difficilement la tête et cru qu'elle allait vomir en apercevant la raison de cri : sa main transpercée par les lames d'un ciseaux, le proviseur hurlait en la regardant.

Sans perdre de temps, Akashi ajusta sa position et donna un coup de pied au menton brisé.

Il continua à frapper sans entendre les supplications de l'homme à terre. Quand il reposa son pied, il regarda froidement sa victime de ses yeux meurtriers. Il s'agenouilla près de l'homme en pleurs et d'un coup que Satsuki ne vu pas partir, envoya la tête de l'homme dans le mur.

Le sang coulait sans s'arrêter. Le sol ainsi que mur était recouvert de longues traînées. Cela ne dérangeait pas Akashi qui récupéra ses ciseaux trempés du liquide pourpre et qui commença à lacérer l'homme. La mare de sang à ses genoux tacha ses vêtements. Chaque coups de lames faisaient gicler davantage de sang et des gouttes atterrirent sur sa joue.

Il devenait fou. Un autre que lui venait de toucher Satsuki. Sa Satsuki. Sa propriété. Il ne pardonnerait pas.

Sa main serra davantage le ciseaux rouge de sang. Ses mouvements prirent de l'ampleur et les lames tranchèrent la peau sans aucune difficulté. Les hurlements de l'homme l'amusaient au plus haut point. Pensait-il pouvoir s'en sortir indemne alors qu'il venait de tenter de s'approprier la jeune rose ? Ridicule ! Satsuki portait son nom, gravé dans sa chair. Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui.

Il allait tuer cet homme.

De son côté, la principale concernée avait trouvé la force de s'éloigner du garçon aux cheveux rouges. Elle avait peur. Le lien retenant ses poignets était impossible à défaire et l'odeur du sang remuait son estomac. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, ses jambes semblaient paralysé. Elle ferma les yeux mais les cris du proviseur la persuada qu'elle les entendraient encore dans ses cauchemars.

Et puis, les cris cessèrent. En ouvrant ses yeux, elle ne put que voir Akashi qui se relevait, son torse recouvert de sang. Il récupéra les ciseaux et chercha son téléphone. Ses mains étaient de la même couleur carmine qui recouvrait son visage. Il composa un numéro :

-Toshiro, arrangez-vous pour que la salle de rangement du gymnase du collège Teiko soit impeccable. Et faites disparaître le corps. Vous aurez une augmentation de salaire.

Il raccrocha et regarda enfin Satsuki.

Celle-ci regardait ce ce qui fut autrefois le proviseur. La bouche ouverte sur un cri inarticulé , l'horreur se peignait sur son visage. Son corps quasi-nu était exposé au regard d'Akashi sans qu'elle ne cherche à se cacher.

Prudemment, il s'agenouilla devant d'elle et saisit délicatement le visage fin entre ses doigts couverts de sang. Il caressa doucement ses joues et sentit des larmes qui humidifiaient ses mains. Akashi posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille et ses mains descendirent jusqu'à la taille de la rose pour la serrer contre lui.

Laissant enfin échapper un sanglot, elle s'accrocha désespérément au garçon. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Akashi frotta son dos, lui murmurant des paroles douces. Quand elle calma légèrement, au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid. Ce qui restait de ses vêtements -déchirés ou trempés de sang- étaient éparpillé dans la pièce.

Le rouge contacta alors une seconde personne et demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte une couverture.

En attendant, il continuait de tenir Satsuki contre lui.

Plus tard, deux hommes apparurent : l'un avec une couverture et l'autre avec le nécessaire pour nettoyer la pièce.

Akashi enroula la jeune fille et la força à se lever. Le long du chemin jusqu'à la voiture, elle ne cessait de trébucher, si bien que le rouge finit par la porter. Nichée dans ses bras, elle ne put que sentir l'horrible odeur sanglante qui se dégageait de l'Empereur.

L'homme qui avait apporté la couverture conduisait également la voiture vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Il ouvrit la porte au rouge qui s'engouffra dedans. Satsuki chercha à se dégager de lui, l'odeur étant vraiment insupportable.

-Où allons-nous Monsieur ?

-Mon appartement.

-Bien.

Le chauffeur démarra sans attendre. Satsuki serra davantage la couverture contre elle. L'information mettait du temps à atteindre son cerveau mais elle ne pouvait la nier : il y avait un assassin assis à côté d'elle.

« Mon appartement » se trouvait être celui dans lequel Satsuki habitait. En fait, elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée.

Quand Akashi tenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'aider à marcher, elle n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de tressaillir. Ses mains... venaient de tuer un homme.

Les jambes flageolantes et une envie de vomir irrépressible, elle attendit l'ascenseur. Akashi ne la quittait pas, bien décidé à entrer dans l'appartement lui-aussi. Elle resta bêtement devant la porte, se souvenant que son sac à main était toujours dans la salle des professeurs. Ainsi que la clé.

Veillant à ne pas la toucher, Akashi s'avança et sortit une clé d'une poche. Il avait toujours le double avec lui. Il considérait comme étant normal de pouvoir rentrer dans son propre appartement, même si la rose jeune vivait dedans. Les deux lui appartenaient de toute façon.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Satsuki ne put attendre plus longtemps et couru jusqu'aux toilettes. Se jetant pratiquement à terre, elle vida enfin son estomac. Les larmes aux yeux et la gorge brûlante, elle se dit que plus rien ne pouvait être pire.

Elle se releva difficilement.

Akashi lui tendit de quoi s'essuyer. Elle ne le remercia pas mais le garçon ne s'en fotmalisa pas. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire et versa une généreuse quantité de savon à l'intérieur. Quand il jugea que le bain était près, il retourna chercher Satsuki qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Viens.

Il tendit une main que Satsuki ignora.

-Satsuki...

-Ne me touche pas.

Sa patience légèrement mise à rude épreuve, il attrapa la rose et la chargea sur son épaule. Surprise, elle chercha à se débattre et sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. La même seconde, Akashi tirait violemment la couverture. Il enleva le reste des vêtements qui restaient à Satsuki et entreprit de vérifier qu'elle n'était blessée nul part.

Obéissant à un réflexe, elle chercha à cacher son corps nu au garçon. Faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, Akashi tira sur ses bras et commença à inspecter son buste. Elle avait de nombreux bleus et des morsures. Mais avant ça...

-Va dans l'eau.

Plus parce qu'elle voulait échapper au regard sombre que par réelle obéissance, elle entra dans l'eau chaude. La mousse recouvrait entièrement la surface donc Akashi ne pouvait plus voir son corps.

D'ailleurs celui-ci s'était approché des éponges de bain que Satsuki collectionnait -de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs- et en prit une. Il remonta ses manches et commença à frotter la rose.

-A... Akashi, arrêtes !

-Laisse-moi faire.

-Je peux me débrouiller toute seule...

-S'il te plaît...

Il venait de murmurer ces trois mots et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Satsuki.

-Akashi...

-Il t'a touché...

-Mais je...

-Il allait te...

Akashi ne finit pas sa phrase. Satsuki était à moitié sortie de la baignoire et le serrait contre elle. Elle pleurait. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et ne cessa de murmurer :

-Je suis désolé... Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt... Je suis tellement désolé !

Satsuki sentit ses sanglots augmenter. Elle se dégoutta elle-même : Akashi l'avait sauvé et elle, elle...

Elle cacha son visage contre la gorge du rouge. L'odeur du sang était toujours présente mais elle arrivait à dénicher celle du garçon.

Akashi ne voulait plus la lâcher. Plus jamais.

Cependant, il obligea la rose à se rasseoir et recommença à frotter chaque partie que ce sale proviseur avait touché.

Satsuki ne disait plus rien, se contentant de ressentir les mouvements doux que le jeune homme exerçait sur l'éponge. Elle grimaça en sentant le savon sur ses morsures et rougis brutalement quand il passa sur sa poitrine. Certes, l'eau et la mousse la cachaient entièrement mais cette simple éponge transmettait parfaitement bien la rondeur de ses seins.

Au bout d'un moment d'intense frottements, Akashi abandonna l'éponge dans l'eau et alla chercher une serviette sèche. Cette fois, il laissa Satsuki seule, prétextant qu'il allait lui préparer de quoi manger.

Elle finit par sortir, s'enroula dans le mince rempart et vida l'eau. Elle entendait vaguement Akashi qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Quand elle passa de la salle de bain à sa chambre, elle remarqua les pas ensanglantés sur la parquet. Vu la taille, ceux d'Akashi.

Elle s'assit quelques secondes sur son lit. Pour réfléchir. Aujourd'hui, elle avait failli être violé. Et sans Akashi, elle ne serait pas là.

Elle entendit le rouge qui l'appelait. Elle était fatiguée, elle voulait dormir.

Sans réponse, l'Empereur finit par se déplacer. Il la trouva sur le lit à moitié endormie.

-Satsuki, je veux que tu manges d'abord.

Elle marmonna quelque chose et se leva. Akashi retourna dans la cuisine, la priant de mettre quelque chose avant de le rejoindre. Tel un automate, elle arriva devant son armoire et enfila une nuisette -Akashi n'ayant fait acheté que ça- sur laquelle elle rajouta une longue veste -ne tentons pas le diable !

Elle finit par s'asseoir et Akashi posa une assiette devant elle.

-Mange. Tu pourras aller dormir après ça.

Elle avala l'omelette que le rouge venait de préparer, la trouvant délicieuse. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'Akashi Seijuro ne savait pas faire ?

L'Empereur l'obligea à tout finir, insensible face aux yeux roses embrumés par le sommeil.

-Va au lit, maintenant.

Elle ne chercha pas à discuter et effectua les quelques mètres avec un rare plaisir. Elle enleva sa veste et se jeta pratiquement sous la couette.

Elle s'endormit instantanément.

Dans la cuisine, Akashi mettait en route le lave-vaisselle. Le sang sur son corps s'était durci formant une croûte désagréable. Il fit une halte dans la chambre pour vérifier que la jeune rose dormait bel et bien. La respiration calme le rassura.

Lui aussi avait bien besoin de se laver. Il retira ses vêtements, dégoutté de tout ce sang et les fit tourner dans la machine à linge.

Ce soir, il se contenterait seulement d'une douche. Il frotta vigoureusement son visage ainsi que son torse pour enlever les dernières traces carmines.

Ensuite, il resta simplement à profiter de l'eau chaude sur sa nuque.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer cet homme. Mais au fond de lui, _quelque chose_ s'était réveillé en entendant le cri de Satsuki. Et la vision du proviseur au dessus de sa rose n'avait rien arrangé. Il s'était saisi de la paire de ciseaux qu'il gardait constamment sur lui et l'avait attaqué.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuait après tout. Quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin serait tué. Et ceux qui touchent à ce qui lui appartient connaîtraient le même sort. Il était parfois arrivé qu'on s'en prenne à lui depuis qu'il est enfant. Évidemment, il connaissait certaines techniques d'arts martiaux mais Akashi partait du principe que si son agresseur s'en prennait véritablement à sa vie, c'était que cette même personne était prête à perdre la sienne.

La première fois qu'il prit la vie d'un autre, il avait à peine 10 ans. Une bande de gamins un peu plus âgés s'étaient débrouillés pour lui faire un croche-pied sacrément déloyal dans un escalier. Par miracle, il s'en était sortit avec trois fois rien mais _cette chose en lui_ quémandait sa vengeance. La plupart du temps, il agissait avec son instinct pour faire payer les autres.

Dans le cas de la petite bande, il les avaient acculé dans le même escalier. _Il_ avait soif de sang. Sa petite main avaient poussé chacun des gamins au travers des marches. _Il_ s'était amusé du son que produisait leurs nuques brisées.

Un horrible frisson fit trembler Akashi. Il plaqua ses mèches rouges dégoulinantes d'eau en arrière et entoura ses hanches d'une serviette. Il frotta énergiquement ses cheveux, chassant les dernières gouttes d'eau qui s'accrochaient désespérément.

Puisque ses vêtements n'étaient absolument pas secs, il dut attendre en les plaçant au dessus du radiateur.

Il s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Il zappa sur différentes chaînes sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et chercha immédiatement l'heure : plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Il se leva brusquement pour aller voir Satsuki. Elle remuait et marmonnait mais rien d'inquiétant. Il s'éloigna et put récupérer ses vêtements. Il venait d'enfiler le tee-shirt qui allait sous sa chemise quand il entendit la jeune rose hurler de terreur. Il déboula dans la chambre en caleçon et tee-shirt et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

-Non pitié ! Laissez-moi ! Non !

-Satsuki ! Satsuki réveilles-toi !

-Non, non !

Elle se débattait avec la couette comme pour chercher à s'échapper. Elle pleurait également. Akashi la secoua doucement pour la forcer à se réveiller.

-Allez Satsuki !

Elle finit enfin par obtempérer et croisa les orbes rouge et or. Immédiatement, elle chercha à se coller contre lui.

-Akashi... Akashi !

-Je suis là. C'était juste un cauchemar.

-Ne me laisse pas ! Ne t'en va pas !

-Je resterais, je te le promet.

Il frottait le dos et le crâne de la rose. Elle ne le lâchais pas.

-Tu dois te rendormir Satsuki.

-Je ne peux pas. Je... J'ai peur !

Elle agrippait à sa nuque, l'attirant au fur et à mesure sur le matelas.

Satsuki chercha sa bouche et le corps du garçon se plaqua sur le sien. Leurs langues cherchaient à se dominer l'une l'autre. Elle avait besoin d'Akashi, de ses mains partout sur elle. De le sentir, là avec elle.

En sentant la jeune fille l'embrasser, le rouge avait réagi au quart de tour. Ils roulaient sur le matelas, échangeant leurs positions. Les mains d'Akashi agrippèrent le bas du dos de la rose pour la coller davantage contre lui.

Retenant un grognement, il renversa Satsuki et commença à lécher sa gorge. Elle gémissait son nom, tout en pleurant.

C'est sans doute cette dernière information qui refroidit Akashi. Il s'arrêta net et redressa Satsuki de façon à ce qu'elle soit assise. Quel idiot ! Elle était encore paniqué par la tentative de viol et lui, il s'excitait.

Satsuki n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'image du proviseur s'était superposée à celle d'Akashi. Et elle avait eu peur.

-Je suis désolée ! Pardon !

-Satsuki...

Elle nicha sa tête contre son épaule, s'enivrant de l'odeur du savon qu'il avait utilisé.

-Restes avec moi, s'il te plaît !

Pour toute réponse, Akashi se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller de gauche et garda Satsuki précieusement contre lui. Il remonta la couette sur eux et ferma les yeux.

La rose s'ajusta contre le corps musclé à ses côtés. Elle se sentait déjà repartir. Elle papillonna des yeux quelques instants et les ferma pour de bon. Sa respiration se calma et elle se laissa aller contre Akashi.

Le rouge s'endormit en même temps qu'elle.

Étrangement, il n'était pas aussi satisfait qu'il le pensait en tenant Satsuki contre lui. Ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça.

Dès demain, il reprendrait les choses en main.

* * *

Aomine venait de finir un énième verre d'alcool. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Outre « l'accident avec Kise », il se dit que quelque chose était arrivé à Satsuki. Le bar où il étant tanguait dangereusement.

Frottant son visage avec sa large main, il paya ses consommations et décida de repartir chez lui, où Kise l'attendait probablement de pied ferme.

Tetsu... Le nom lui avait échappé. Ce n'était pas un secret pour lui, il désirait posséder son ancienne ombre d'une nouvelle façon. Il avait plus ou moins réussi à museler ses sentiments pour le turquoise et avait décidé de se changer les idées en sortant avec Kise.

Au début c'était génial. Avec le blond, il s'éclatait au pieu comme pas permis. Et la routine avait commencé à s'installer. Le désintéressant de son amant aux cheveux d'or.

Il ne pensait plus qu'au turquoise. Aomine en était même venu à l'imaginer à la place du mannequin. Et cette fois, le nom tant désiré avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres.

Au regard de Kise, il avait vite compris sa bourde. Il regrettait la disparition anticipé de certains objets de son appartement mais jugeait que Kise avait réagi excessivement. Il méritait un bon coup de poing mais son appartement était innocent.

Les larmes de Kise l'avait laissé de marbre.

Il avait fini par fuir le blond. Et s'était retrouvé à picoler cette boisson merdique.

Mais maintenant, il devait lui faire face.

Comment lui dire ? Franco ou pas ?

Il opta pour la première option. Aomine Daiki n'était pas un homme délicat.

Le bleu ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec son amant. Celui-ci le regarda surpris : il pensait qu'Aomine passerais la nuit ailleurs.

-Faut qu'on parle.

-Ouais.

Kise s'assit sur le canapé, regardant le policier faire les cents pas devant lui.

-Kise...

Donc c'était plus Ryota ? C'est sans doute là qu'il comprit. Qu'il devina la suite de la phrase. La finalité de cet échange.

-Toi et moi...

Le bleu fixa enfin le yeux larmoyants de celui qui fut son amant.

-Toi et moi c'est plus possible.

* * *

Midorima sirotait également un verre.

Sa conversation datant de deux jours avec le Takao issu de ses hallucinations lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il devait vraiment se reprendre. Ça devenait urgent.

Il entendit le barman souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveau client. Et quelque chose qui s'asseyait sur le tabouret à sa droite.

-Vous désirez ?

-Quelque chose de fort...

La voix ne lui était pas inconnue et Midorima découvrit Kise à sa droite. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

Les yeux rouges et gonflés, il était évident que le pauvre blond venait d'essuyer une importante crise de larmes.

Le vert le vit vider son verre d'une traite avant d'en redemander un.

-Tu devrais faire attention.

Kise tourna sa tête pour regarder son vieux coéquipier.

-Ah Midorimacchi... Tu es toujours vivant ?

-Toi par contre, si tu continue à boire cul sec, ce ne sera plus pour longtemps.

-Tant mieux...

Il avala son autre verre de la même façon. Il sentit une nouvelle crise de larmes et plaqua son front contre le panneaux de bois où reposait son verre.

Midorima se sentit bête : devait-il le réconforter ?

Il tapota doucement le dos arqué.

-Midorimacchi... Je suis un idiot !

-Tout le monde le sait ça.

-Tu es méchant !

Oui sans doute et alors ?

Le blond avala un nouveau verre.

-En tant que médecin, je me permet de te dire que c'est mauvais pour ta santé.

Kise fixa le fond du récipient.

-Dis Midorimacchi... Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

-Je suis médecin, pas psychologue.

-S'il te plaît !

Le regard larmoyant le fit céder.

-Vas-y...

-Daiki... Non... Aominecchi et moi, on était ensemble depuis quelques mois.

Midorima se taisait, se contentant de l'écouter se plaindre.

-...et au lieu de dire mon nom, il a dit « Tetsu » !

Les sanglots du blond empirèrent.

Le vert n'était pas vraiment étonné. Aomine avait toujours cette fascination étrange pour le joueur fantôme.

-Je fais quoi maintenant, Midorimacchi ?

-Tu bois un dernier verre, tu rentres chez toi, tu prends une douche et tu vas dormir.

-Non, je vais boire toute la nuit !

Il passa un bras au dessus de la nuque du vert et l'approcha de lui :

-Et tu vas boire avec moi !

-Tu es ivre, Kise.

-Pas assez encore !

Au final, Midorima finit pas rester et commença même à parler de sa relation avec Takao. Le blond l'écouta à son tour, le plaignant.

-Mais quand même... Aomine était super doué au lit...

-Takao avait toujours cette manie de nouer ses jambes autour de mes hanches...

La conversation dériva sur des informations beaucoup plus privés. Kise apprit donc que le vert était sensible des oreilles et Midorima découvrit que le blond adorait qu'on mordille sa clavicule.

Vers trois heures du matin, ils chantaient à tue tête, ivres à la limite de l'inconscience dans les rues de Tokyo. Ils se portaient mutuellement et continuaient de se raconter des anecdotes salaces.

-Je suis i...vre !

-Totalement ouais !

-Midorimacchi...

-Quoi ?

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser je crois.

Le vert se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

-Comme ça ?

-Non comme ça !

Kise empoigna le vert et joignit brutalement sa langue dans l'échange buccal. Midorima finit par prendre le dessus et Kise se soumit avec plaisir.

Ils se séparèrent en tanguant -la faute à l'alcool- et se regardaient. Kise baissa les yeux vers son pantalon.

-Hé... Je bande...

-Moi aussi.

-Y'a un hôtel pas loin...

-Ça me va.

Malgré les litres d'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité, ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel en question et prirent une chambre. Kise venait à peine de refermer la porte que Midorima se jetait sur lui pour un baiser vorace.

Il le traîna ensuite jusqu'au lit et s'employa à dévorer les clavicules du blond plus que ravi.

Ils avaient totalement oublié leurs anciens amants.

* * *

Ta-dam !

Je viens de m'attirer les foudres des adeptes du ao/kise mais bon...

Momoi/ Akashi Kise/Midorima... J'aime les couples improbables.

J'ai l'impression que le but de cette histoire est devenu : « Quand Akashi va t-il enfin arriver à se faire Momoi ?! »

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Donc Murasakibara n'a pas le droit de manger des chips avec eux ?! Non en fait, tu as été plus rapide que moi. J'allais la changer de place quand j'ai reçu le commentaire. Mais merci de ma l'avoir fait remarquer !

**Cadensh** : J'attends avec impatience ta longue review ! Tant qu'elle reste prenante...

**Emy-nee** : Je suis touchée mais j'ai décidé de vouer mon cœur aux persos de mangas ! Je plaisante, j'avais compris ! Akashi s'est bien défoulé !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Réveil difficile pour Midorima et Kise. Murasakibara décide d'emmener Himuro se promener dans la ville afin de lui refaire découvrir les lieux importants de leurs amitié. Chapitre 16 : Les meilleurs souvenirs sont sucrés !


	17. Chapitre 16- Les meilleurs souvenirs!

Lali oh ! Tout d'abord, suite au conseil de Moona Neko, cette fic est passé au rating M. Le point positif, c'est que maintenant, je n'ai plus à me retenir...

Ensuite, je suis morte de rire de voir à quel point vous aimez le Ao/Kise ! Pauvre Midorima... Cela dit, j'ai également eut mal au cœur quand j'ai décidé de les séparer. Donc qui sait pour le blond et le bleu dans le futur...

Mais en attendant une possible réconciliation, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16- Les meilleurs souvenirs sont sucrés !**

Ce matin-là, deux hommes se réveillent simultanément bien que considérablement éloignés.

Le premier, aux cheveux rouges sang, est habitué à ces heures matinales qui effraieraient la majorité de la population de Tokyo. Mais qu'y peut-il ? Ses responsabilités sont trop importantes pour qu'il se permette de lambiner ainsi.

La lumière du soleil à peine levé, légèrement tamisé par les rideaux, l'oblige à fermer son œil carmin. Un grognement mécontent lui échappe. Sa main gauche vint se poser en visière au dessus de la pupille doré afin de vérifier l'heure en écriture digitale du réveil sur la table de chevet de l'autre côté du lit. Il s'aperçut donc qu'il était -même pour lui- encore relativement tôt.

Il laissa retomber son bras et laissa son regard dériver vers la silhouette endormie contre lui. Satsuki avait sa joue gauche posée contre son épaule et ses bras étaient ramenés contre sa poitrine, comme pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Les longues mèches roses s'éparpillaient sur les oreillers, le mettant au défi ne pas plonger la main dedans.

La jeune fille gigota quelques secondes, le visage plissé d'inquiétude. La main droite d'Akashi alla caresser la tête sur son épaule en se voulant rassurante. L'effet fut immédiat et Satsuki se pelotonna davantage contre le rouge. Elle passa un bras par dessus le torse du garçon, finissant par se coller totalement.

L'Empereur s'arrêta de respirer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'enlace ainsi. Même ces filles d'un soir n'avaient pas la possibilité de s'y tenter puisque le rouge les congédier un fois son affaire terminée. Et ses parents n'auraient jamais eu l'impulsion d'un tel geste. Pas que cela le dérangeait. Mais le corps chaud contre lui réveillait une douce chaleur dans le creux de ses reins.

Toujours endormie, la petite coach ne se rendait pas compte de l'effort surhumain qu'il fallait à Akashi pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Il tentait de penser à autre chose mais en vain. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Elle et son léger souffle sur sa gorge. Satsuki remonta une de ses jambes près de son caleçon et le rouge sentit qu'il s'embrasait.

Sa main descendit jusqu'à la taille fine et il caressa la hanche plus bas. Il sentit qu'elle tremblait contre lui. Le garçon réussi à se tourner légèrement sur le côté afin de faire face à la fille. Il chercha ses lèvres.

C'est à quelques centimètres de la bouche entrouverte qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait dans son sommeil.

Il reprit sa place initiale, veillant à bien maintenir Satsuki contre lui. Il essuya les traces de larmes à l'aide de sa main de libre et remonta la couette sur eux.

Aujourd'hui, il resterait un peu plus au lit et attendrait qu'elle se réveille contre lui.

* * *

L'autre garçon aux cheveux de paille s'était réveillé à cause de sa vessie prête à exploser. Nu comme un ver, il atteint les toilettes juste à temps. Ce besoin satisfait, il s'interrogea sur son manque de vêtement.

Mais sa gueule de bois carabinée et ses reins en compote se rappelèrent à sa bonne conscience. Ses clavicules portaient des traces de morsures assez légères et il frémit en passant un doigt dessus. Pas de plaisir mais d'horreur. Parce que l'homme dans le lit de la pièce d'à côté n'était pas Aomine.

Le blond s'avança doucement vers la personne en question. Allongé sur le ventre avec quelques mèches sur les yeux, Midorima arborait une expression proche de la sérénité. C'était bien la première fois que Kise voyait un tel relâchement de la part de son ancien coéquipier. Même lors des nuits qu'ils passaient aux camps d'entraînements à Teiko, le vert gardait ses sourcils froncés.

Kise attrapa ses vêtements et opta pour une douche. Bon sang, son dos lui faisait réellement mal ! Hier soir, le blond avait laissé le vert prendre les opérations en mains. Il se souvenait vaguement que son amant d'une nuit l'avait retourné de façon à ce qu'il soit à quatre pattes et avait collé son torse contre son dos avant de lui écarter les jambes.

En se frottant les hanches avec du savon, le mannequin se remémora également un deuxième round. Cette fois, Kise avait pris les devants et avait obligé Midorima à s'allonger sur le dos tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur lui. Les mains de Midorima avaient agrippé sa taille sans toutefois dicter son propre rythme, laissant les rênes au blond.

Il se sécha consciencieusement et remit ses vêtements de la veille. Un cri de douleur venant de la chambre le fit sursauter alors qu'il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Kise passa la porte de la salle de bain et se précipita vers Midorima, à l'origine du cri.

Seulement vêtu de son jean, le vert se tenait le pied en grimaçant de douleur.

-Midorimacchi ?

-Saleté de lit de mes deux !

-Tout va bien... ?

Le médecin darda un regard furibond sur le blond.

-Non ! Je cherchais mes lunettes quand mon orteil a tapé le pied de ce foutu lit !

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, Kise se mit à chercher du regard ladite paire de lunettes. Il alla les ramasser près de la porte d'entrée et les tendit au propriétaire. Midorima lui arracha pratiquement des mains en grommelant un « merci ! ».

Sa vision correctement rétablie, le vert finit de s'habiller et resta debout alors que Kise s'était assis sur le lit.

-Ce qui c'est passé...

-...n'arrivera plus.

Satisfaits de voir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, les deux hommes finirent de regrouper leurs affaires respectives et quittèrent la chambre.

Midorima abandonna Kise dès qu'ils furent dehors. Le vert s'éloignait à grandes enjambées, ignorant jusqu'à la fin les mots du blond.

Celui-ci prenait le chemin pour rentrer chez lui quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

Son manager lui annonça que le shooting d'aujourd'hui -que Kise avait totalement oublié- devait être reporté. Le blond était donc libre pour la journée.

Quand il raccrocha, Kise prit quelques secondes pour se masser le crâne. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire autant. Aomine devait avoir de quoi calmer sa gueule de bois chez lui...

Et puis il se rappela que le bleu venait de le quitter. Et qu'il s'était réconforté dans les bras de Midorima. A ce moment-là, Kise fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable : il avait couché avec Midorima Shintaro !

Son rire se transforma en sanglots désespérés. Aomine... ne voulait plus de lui. Le bleu désirait juste le turquoise.

Juste Kurokocchi...

Il essuya vivement ses larmes et rentra chez lui.

Dans sa chambre, il jeta ses affaires sans regarder leur destination. Il s'allongea sous sa couette et posa sa tête sur son oreiller.

Il voulait s'endormir vite.

Au final, Alec avait raison... Du bleu avait bel et bien finit par détruire son couple...

* * *

Midorima se sentait étrangement bien.

Outre son mal de crâne, il se reposait tranquillement dans son canapé, face à sa télévision. Il ne l'avait pas allumé, il profitait juste du silence.

Lui non plus n'avait pas l'habitude de boire. Mais il en avait eu besoin et maintenant, il allait mieux. L'épisode avec Kise venait de lui apprendre quelque chose d'important.

Il pouvait enfin allez de l'avant.

Quand sa migraine ira mieux, il achètera des fleurs pour Arina.

Et après ça, il téléphonera à Takao.

Oui, il fera comme ça...

Parce qu'il était certain de sa décision.

* * *

Murasakibara n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Bien que de l'extérieur, il avait exactement le même air ennuyé habituel. Seulement, sa précipitation à dévorer sa sucette n'était pas du à l'appétit mais bien à son impatience.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Himuro.

Le violet prenait très à cœur de passer du temps avec son ami. Parfois, il passait le lendemain matin de son service pour déposer une de ses créations chez son ami et recevoir ses impressions. Jusqu'ici, ce n'était que compliment.

Murasakibara jeta l'emballage d'une nouvelle sucette -goût fraise- et fit craquer les articulations de sa nuque.

Le brun était en retard.

Il résistait difficilement à l'envie de prendre son portable et d'appeler le garçon pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il était peut-être malade ? Non, il aurait appelé pour le prévenir.

Son esprit commençait à échauffer des théories quand on cria son nom :

-Atsushi !

Il se retourna et regarda Himuro courir vers lui. Le brun portait un pull violet de la même couleur que les cheveux du pâtissier.

-Je suis terriblement désolé ! Je me suis trompé de chemin et le temps de repartir en arrière...

-C'est pas grave Muro-chin. J'étais un peu en avance de toute façon.

Il récolta un petit sourire du brun.

Les deux garçons s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant Yosen. Murasakibara avait suggéré d'emmener Himuro dans des lieux qui serait -du moins il l'espérait- capables de lui rappeler quelque chose. Le brun avait donné son accord et avait tenu à ce que Murasakibara ne l'accompagne pas pour allez au premier endroit en question.

Donc naturellement, ils avaient commencé par leur lycée. En vérité, le brun ne s'était trompé que d'un arrêt de bus mais le paysage encore plus inconnu l'avait bloqué. Il avait voulu appeler son ami mais une étrange fierté mal placée l'avait arrêté. Il voulait le faire seul ! Quand il s'aperçut qu'il était perdu, Himuro s'était concentré et un miracle s'était produit. Mais le fait qu'il soit en retard l'avait convaincu de dégager sa fierté et s'était excusé.

Il avait trouvé touchant le fait que ce géant aux longues mèches violettes soit inquiet pour lui. Parce que, inutile de le cacher, il avait bien vu la lueur dans les yeux de poissons morts de son ami.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin tous les deux, les garçons se sentaient rassuré. Murasakibara alla jusqu'à donner une sucette au brun qui accepta avec plaisir. Ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte de Yosen et le violet conduisit Himuro jusqu'au gymnase où s'était déroulé tous leurs entraînements. La coach Masako Araki n'était pas présente. Vu l'heure, elle devait donner un cours aux élèves.

Mais le gymnase suffirait pour l'instant. Rien ne traînait par terre et tout était d'une propreté digne d'un hôpital. Ce qui ne surprenait pas Murasakibara, se souvenant bien des coups de shinai que la coach n'hésitait pas à donner quand elle jugeait que le nettoyage n'était pas parfait. Et le violet s'en était souvent pris des coups...

Himuro écoutait les souvenirs que lui racontait son ami. Quand il commença à parler de cette femme et de son épée, il se sentit effrayé sans raison.

Ils firent le tour du gymnase et tombèrent sur des photos. Dont trois datant de l'époque où ils étudiaient ici.

La première montrait une équipe où les membres semblaient distants les uns des autres. Le brun interpréta ainsi les visages vides sur la photo.

Sur la deuxième, il y avait de nouveaux membres mais les lycéens aux couleurs de l'équipe se tenaient face à l'appareil, soudés et souriants. Certains de vaincre.

La dernière fut sans conteste la plus triste. Il manquait cette touche violette que représentait le pâtissier à ses côtés.

-Atsushi ?

-Mmh ?

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sur cette photo ?

La sucette se cassa quand Murasakibara croqua brutalement dedans. Himuro le regarda dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-J'ai... arrêté le basket.

-Vraiment ?!

Le violet fixa la dernière photo. L'équipe n'avait même pas tenté de sourire.

-Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

Les yeux violets le regardèrent profondément.

-Enfin si tu ne veux pas, je peux comprendre. Je...

-Ça m'ennuyait.

Himuro pencha la tête sur le côté, dégageant pour une rare fois son œil couvert par sa mèche noire. C'était évident qu'il mentait... Le brun pinça les lèvres : comment aurais réagi l'ancien Himuro ?

Ils finirent par quitter le gymnase. N'ayant pas d'autorisation, il ne purent rentrer à l'intérieur des autres bâtiments. Le brun commençait à se souvenirs de certains visages.

Murasakibara les conduisaient dans un autre endroit situé à quelques minutes de leur ancien lycée. Le bâtiment était d'une très grande simplicité et se fondait parmi ceux qui l'entourait. En entrant, le brun fut accueillit par une espèce de gros chien qui s'attaqua sa main à grands renfort de coups de langue particulièrement baveux.

L'animal tenta d'exécuter cette même salutation sur le violet mais le pâtissier fut plus rapide et leva ses mains à hauteur de son visage.

Himuro commença à caresser l'animal sous toutes ses coutures et récolta un coup de langue sur le menton.

Son propriétaire -un vieil homme avec une canne- siffla et le chien se dépêcha de venir se coucher à ses pieds. Il souhaita le bonjour aux deux garçons.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

Himuro n'entendit pas ce que répondit son ami aux cheveux violet puisqu'il caressait à nouveau le chien.

-Muro-chin ?

L'interpellé releva la tête et rejoignit Murasakibara dans la pièce d'à côté.

Cette pièce là était très lumineuse, contrastant étonnamment avec celle où les deux hommes avaient rencontré le vieil homme. Il y avait de nombreuses tables et un bar au fond.

Et au milieu, une table de billard.

Le regard surpris d'Himuro passa de la table au violet.

-Muro-chin, tu aimes le billard, non ?

-En effet... Je suis un peu étonné. Je ne l'ai dit qu'à très peu de personnes.

Murasakibara lui tendit le nécessaire.

-Tu m'as emmené ici après notre défaite lors de notre première Winter Cup. Tu disais que c'était pour me battre au moins une fois.

Le violet remit une nouvelle sucette dans sa bouche.

Lui aussi avait été surpris quand Himuro l'avait traîné jusqu'ici la première fois. Le fait de perdre contre Kagami et Kuroko l'avait relativement mit sur les nerfs et -sans passer par quatre chemins- il avait été odieux les jours suivants. Il refusait de venir aux entraînements également.

Épuisé par son comportement enfantin, la coach de Yosen avait « supplié » Himuro de faire quelque chose. Celui-ci, en froid avec le violet depuis le match, avait d'abord refusé. Mais quand l'équipe entière s'était joint aux supplications de leur coach, le brun n'avait plus vraiment eu le choix.

Murasakibara l'avait d'abord envoyé bouler. A la limite du meurtre -parce que franchement, quand il voulait, le violet était pénible!- le brun avait provoqué son coéquipier. En imitant Kagami, Himuro avait réussi l'exploit d'énerver assez le violet pour qu'il l'écoute.

Si le violet gagnait contre lui, Himuro le laissait tranquille. Dans le cas contraire, Murasakibara reprenait l'entraînement. Le violet, s'imaginant que cela déboucherais sur un « un contre un » au basket, avait accepté. Pour le plus grand plaisir du brun ! N'étant pas stupide, il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre l'autre garçon. Alors autant jouer sur un terrain bien connu :

-On va décider ça au billard.

-Hein ?!

Murasakibara n'avait jamais touché à un billard de sa courte existence. Aussi quand les deux garçons se sont retrouvés devant la table où attendait les boules, il était resté les bras ballants. Mais Himuro avait tout de même pris le temps de lui expliquer correctement et de faire un match d'essai. Et le violet s'en sortait étrangement bien.

Cependant, comme prévu, la victoire fut facilement acquise pour le brun. Murasakibara reprit donc l'entraînement et se prépara consciencieusement pour la Winter Cup à venir, aux côtés de son équipe.

Reprenant pied avec l'instant présent, le violet remarqua que malgré sa mémoire perdue, Himuro savait toujours comment jouer au billard. Et qu'il était diablement attirant, couché à moitié sur la table et l'air concentré.

Déglutissant difficilement, Murasakibara tentait de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Quand Himuro se tourna vers lui, le sourire radieux, le violet ressentit l'envie violente de le serrer dans ses bras.

-J'ai gagné !

-Muro-chin, tu gagnes toujours au billard...

Fier de son écrasante victoire, le brun se laissa guider dans un restaurant de ramens. Attablés devant deux énormes bols fumants, ils commencèrent à manger, savourant la bonne qualité du plat.

-Alors, comment ça se passe dans ton restaurant, Atsuhi ? Tu ne m'en parles jamais !

Murasakibara avala sa bouchée de nouilles avant de répondre :

-Ça va.

-C'est tout ?

-Je ne compte pas rester beaucoup de toute façon. C'est pour avoir assez d'argent pour ouvrir ma propre pâtisserie.

Il économisait pour ça depuis longtemps déjà.

Himuro était ravi pour son ami. Il gardait cette impression que le violet se foutait de tout alors qu'il est un aussi beau projet...

-J'espère sincèrement que tu réussiras !

Murasakibara saisit à nouveau une poignée de nouilles avec ses baguettes et les avala sans plus de cérémonie.

-Et toi, Muro-chin ?

-Moi ?

Le brun prit une expression triste qui glaça le violet.

-Avant mon accident, j'étais dans une école de commerce. Je suppose que je vais y retourner. Je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment chez mes parents. La vie continue.

Oh, comme il avait envie de serrer son Muro-chin dans ses bras...

Murasakibara commanda encore un bol de ramens alors que le brun se décida pour un parfait au chocolat en guise de dessert.

-Il est bon ?

-Tu veux goûter ?

Naturellement, le violet ne refuserais jamais une telle opportunité ! Himuro amena sa longue cuillère jusqu'à la bouche de son ami qui goba le tout le yeux brillants.

-Le tien est quand même meilleur Atsushi.

La pâtissier savourait le fondant du chocolat sur la langue. Le compliment de son ami le toucha profondément.

Quand Himuro replongea sa cuillère dans le parfait puis dans sa bouche, Murasakibara eut soudainement beaucoup trop chaud. Il transpirait également.

Il espérait ne pas être malade...

Après une petite promenade digestive bien méritée -Himuro avait donné le reste de son parfait au violet- ils remarquèrent un parc d'attractions plus loin.

Ils se regardèrent et eurent un sourire complice.

A cette heure, les deux garçons trouvèrent beaucoup de familles avec des enfants très jeunes. Murasakibara se souvenait très bien que ses frères et sœurs l'emmenaient régulièrement dans des parcs semblables. Il se rappelait très bien qu'il voulait goûter toutes les sortes de barbe à papa.

Himuro, lui, préférais jouer au basket dans la rue plutôt que de venir ici. Il le regrettait un peu.

La question difficile fut de savoir par quel attractions commencer. Himuro refusa net de monter dans les trains fantômes. Ils optèrent donc pour les sensations fortes.

Alors qu'ils passaient aux montagnes russes, le brun chercha la main de son ami par réconfort.

Murasakibara ressentit à nouveau cette étrange chaleur dans son corps.

Ils eurent également droit à une photo souvenir : Murasakibara avait gardé son air ennuyé tandis qu'Himuro avait la bouche ouverte à force de hurler. D'ailleurs, puisque le wagon redescendait les rails à grandes vitesses, sa mèche noire ainsi que celles violettes du pâtissier étaient en l'air, les rendant très comiques.

Légèrement tremblants, les deux garçons s'assirent sur un banc pour reprendre leur souffle. Et Murasakibara décida que le meilleur pour cela était de goûter à une barbe à papa. Il laissa même le pouvoir de décision du très important goût à Himuro. Il le pria juste mentalement de la choisir à la fraise.

Le brun remarqua que son ami lorgnait sur le sucre rose. Quelques secondes plus tard, il lui tendait un bâtonnet recouvert d'un nuage rose.

-On partage ?

Et venant du très gourmand violet, la question était miraculeuse.

Ils se promenaient tranquillement parmi les stands quand le téléphone de Murasakibara le dérangea dans sa contemplation d'un Himuro avec du sucre autour de la bouche.

-Ah... pardon, je dois répondre.

Il s'éloigna un peu sans quitter la bouche de son ami des yeux.

Himuro, en l'attendant, sortit la photo souvenir de sa poche -Murasakibara l'avait obligé à la garder chez lui- et sourit en remarqua qu'ils se tenaient fermement la main.

-Muro-chin...

Il se tourna vers le géant quia affichait un air penaud.

-Tout va bien ?

-En fait... le mec qui devait s'occuper des desserts pour le service de ce soir est malade et il faut un remplaçant...

-Je vois... Tu n'as pas le choix, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Le violet était triste de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec son ami. Le temps de rentrer, de se préparer et de partir pour le restaurant...

-Je vais te ramener chez toi Muro-chin.

-Je t'en serais très reconnaissant.

Himuro serait capable de se perdre sans ça. Le violet se rendit compte qu'ils ne mettrait pas longtemps à arriver, à son grand regret.

Ils discutaient en attendant de tout et de rien. Le violet se sentait un peu fatigué et n'arriva pas à retenir un bâillement.

-Si tu es déjà fatigué, je n'imagine pas ce que ça va être après ton service !

-Ne te moque pas Muro-chin !

-Je ne me moque pas...

Mais le sourire du brun était trop suspect pour qu'il soit crédible.

En arrivant devant la maison du plus petit, Murasakibara fut salué par la mère de ce dernier.

-Déjà de retour ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

Elle était bien habituée à voir le violet régulièrement chez elle. Et elle en était heureuse car quand il était là, son fils adoré était rayonnant.

-Au fait, Atsushi ! Merci beaucoup pour les merveilles de l'autre fois !

-Elles vous ont plu ?

-Un vrai délice ! Pour te remercier, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dîner un soir avec nous !

La mère et le fils le regardèrent en le suppliant avec leurs yeux identiques.

-Hum... D'accord.

Himuro était ravi que son ami est accepté. Il rentra dans la maison, accompagné de sa mère et grimpa dans sa chambre.

Là, sur le mur près de son lit, il accrocha la photo pour être certain de l'avoir constamment près de lui.

Il adorait vraiment être avec Murasakibara.

* * *

Il la regarda dormir.

Son père lui avait ordonné de rentrer à la demeure familiale pour un dossier d'une importance capitale pour l'Empire des Akashi.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait la laisser ici. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit seule.

Il détestait devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un mais Satsuki était plus importante. Il chercha un nom dans son répertoire téléphonique et attendit que l'homme au bout décroche :

-Allô ?

-Daiki.

-Tu me veux quoi ?

Akashi prit une grande inspiration et parla le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller la rose contre lui :

-J'ai besoin d'un service.

-Attends... Tu peux répéter, j'ai du mal entendre.

Le bleu se foutait royalement de lui. Akashi rangea sa réponse acerbe dans un coin de sa tête :

-Viens dans mon ancien appartement. Et veille sur Satsuki à ma place.

* * *

Oulà, j'ai mit presque une semaine cette fois ci !

Désolé pour l'attente !

J'ai vraiment manqué d'inspiration cette semaine...

Merci pour vos reviews !

**Inukag09** : Tant de curiosité ! C'est clair que pour Akashi c'est ceinture pour l'instant. Pauvre femme de Takao (qui n'a pas de nom pour l'instant!), tu veux la priver de son mari ?! C'est sur que face à Midorima et sa horde de fangirls, elle ne tienne pas le coup !

**Moona Neko** : Donc merci pour ton conseil ! Se faire Momoi ? Pas tout de suite XD ! Mais ne pleure pas enfin ! Akashi flippant ? Naaaan, c'est un Bisounours !

**Fd139 **: Merci pour ce long commentaire et d'avoir pris le temps de me l'écrire ! (désolée pour les heures de sommeil manquantes...) Pour le chapitre sur Midorima, je me suis éclatée ! Mido shooté, le concept dans ma tête était trop bon ! Free ! est un ramassis de scènes tendancieuses yaoi et c'est pour ça que j'adore ! Pourquoi Arina est morte ? J'aime les persos torturés comme Midorima... voilà pourquoi Je commence à peine la version papier de Kuroko no basket personnellement. Bref, merci encore !

**Emy-nee** : J'aimerais bien qu'il cuisine pour moi. Niveau culinaire, j'suis au même niveau que Riko et Satsuki donc...

**Aiwa** : Allons, allons ! Inutile de faire une dépression ! Évidemment qu'on est jalouses... Elle garde tous les beau mecs rien que pour elle...

**Caro64** : Mido/Kise après tout, pourquoi pas ? J'en ai rêvé avant d'écrire le chapitre donc ça devait être une prémonition.

_Prochain chapitre_ : Akashi laisse Satsuki dans les mains d'Aomine sans lui expliquer la raison de sa demande. Midorima accueille le fils de Takao pendant le week end. Seulement le petit garçon échappe à sa vigilance et c'est au bleu qu'on demande de le retrouver. Chapitre 17 : Surveillance rapprochée !


	18. Chapitre 17- Surveillance rapprochée!

Lali oh ! Je reconnais que je ne parle pas souvent de Kuroko. Mais en même temps, le manga originel est quand même axé sur lui donc...

Bon d'accord, je vais faire des efforts... Je le jure sur la tête du proviseur décédé.

Sur cette promesse que je ne compte pas tenir, bonne lecture !

_Akashi laisse Satsuki dans les mains d'Aomine sans lui expliquer la raison de sa demande. Midorima accueille le fils de Takao pendant le week-end. Seulement le petit garçon échappe à sa vigilance et c'est au bleu qu'on demande de le retrouver._

* * *

**Chapitre 17- Surveillance rapprochée !**

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Abandonnant ses collègues à la machine à café, il avait couru jusqu'à sa propre voiture et avait roulé jusqu'à l'immeuble qu'il devait rejoindre rapidement. Ignorant les multiples infractions qu'il commentait sans regret.

Parce que c'était pour _elle_.

Il arrêta le véhicule avec un brutal coup de frein à main et en sortie comme une furie. En rentrant dans le bâtiment gigantesque, le policier croisa une pauvre femme innocente qu'il fusilla du regard alors qu'elle bloquait l'accès aux escaliers. Il était bien trop pressé pour utiliser l'ascenseur.

Les mollets en feu et le souffle court -Dieu il ne manquait pas à ce point d'exercice ?!- il atteignit finalement l'étage qu'il recherchait. Sans prêter attention à la petite sonnette près de la porte, le bleu tambourina contre le panneau qui lui faisait face.

Quand le rouge commença à ouvrir la porte, Aomine se jeta sur lui en le saisissant par la chemise que le plus petit portait :

-Toi... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

Les mots avaient été sifflés avec colère. Akashi plissa dangereusement les yeux.

-Lâche moi.

Le bleu choisit d'ignorer l'ordre et resserra sa poigne sur le tissu. Il leva les bras et Akashi se retrouva obligé de se tenir sur ses orteils.

-Je t'avais prévenu que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose...

-Daiki.

Le prénom avait claqué, sec. La main blanche du rouge agrippa finalement le poignet mat et il appuya sur une zone bien sensible. Immédiatement, Aomine le lâcha en se tenant la main. Akashi lissa sa chemise sans cesser de fusiller le bleu avec ses yeux.

Le policier grogna de mécontentement et recula légèrement. Un sourire suffisant fleurit sur les lèvres du rouge.

-Bien. Concernant la raison de ta venue ici...

-Espèce de...

-Ne me coupe pas.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et Aomine céda le premier.

-Concernant Satsuki, je te demande de ne pas la quitter d'une semelle et ce, jusqu'à mon retour. Si elle désire sortir, suis-là.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ça pour toi ?!

Le bleu savait qu'il venait de cracher ces mots avec toute l'agressivité dont il était capable et regretta quelque peu son ton : après tout, dés qu'il était question de son amie aux cheveux roses, il savait qu'il abandonnerait tout pour venir la voir. Mais l'idée de devoir prendre soin d'elle parce que ce foutu prétentieux aux cheveux de sang le voulait, le mettait sacrément en rogne !

Les yeux d'Akashi se réduisirent à deux fentes, ce qui n'atténuait en rien l'éclat de ses pupilles. Il détestait sincèrement qu'on discute ses ordres.

-Je n'ai pas à t'expliquer. Tu obéis, c'est tout.

-Oy !

Le rouge enfila sa veste et posa sa main sur la poignée. Il avait encore une chose à lui dire :

-Ne t'avise surtout pas de la perdre de vue. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable.

Akashi ouvrit la porte et marcha aristocratiquement vers l'ascenseur. Sans se tourner une seule fois vers le bleu qui n'osais plus passer cette même porte.

-Sale petite teigne...

Son portable vibra dans le pantalon de sa tenue et il appuya rapidement sur l'écran pour afficher le SMS reçu :

« _Obéis correctement et je m'occuperais de ton supérieur. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu perdes cet emploi si durement acquis..._

_Surtout après avoir quitté Ryota._

_Akashi Seijuro _»

La mâchoire d'Aomine craqua étrangement quand il serra les dents. Un jour, il lui éclatera la tronche à ce piment richissime !

Mais pour l'instant, qu'il le veuille ou non, il était coincé dans cet appartement.

En y réfléchissant, c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici. Naturellement, Akashi avait communiqué son adresse aux autres membres de la Génération des Miracles mais le regard mortel qu'il l'avait accompagné avait très bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à entrer à l'intérieur.

Guidé par une curiosité malsaine et un sourire qui atteignait ses yeux, Aomine commença son inspection. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux -ou plutôt au nez- c'était ce parfum féminin. Il n'arrivais à pas savoir si c'était à cause du fait qu'il vivait seul depuis un moment -même en comptant Kise- ou d'un autre facteur quel qui soit mais cette odeur lui montait à la tête, l'enveloppant de bas en haut. C'était... fantastique.

Le bleu n'était pas vraiment un fan de décoration mais celle, très simple, de cet endroit lui plaisait beaucoup. Sans les plantes vertes, l'intérieur serait froid et inhospitalier. Vide, sans l'âme de son propriétaire. Il avait également l'impression que Satsuki n'avait rien ajouté ou enlevé.

Les autres pièces étaient semblables au final. C'était propre, rangé... peu ressemblant à la jeune fille. Il se souvenait parfaitement que contrairement aux apparences, elle était douée pour mettre sa chambre sans dessus dessous. Et oublier de ranger fréquemment. Et d'ailleurs en parlant de chambre...

Aomine ouvrit la porte et ne rentra que la tête. Le lit immense lui valut de laisser sa mâchoire se décrocher mais il se reprit avec un petit sourire en apercevant quelques vêtements à même le sol. Il retrouvait son amie d'enfance.

La pénombre ne permettait pas d'apercevoir davantage. A pas de loups, il s'approcha de l'endormie, juste histoire de vérifier. Couverte jusqu'aux épaules, Satsuki serrait un oreiller contre elle de toutes ses forces.

Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de la regarder dormir davantage, il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo dans un vain espoir d'y trouver de la bière. Naturellement, il n'y en avait pas. Ses yeux las tombèrent sur une étrange bouteille rouge. Il l'a sortit du frigo pour mieux voir l'appellation et resta bouche bée. Jus de cerise. Sérieusement, jus de cerise ?! D'où venait les goûts plus qu'étranges de cette fille ?! Il la remit à sa place sans tarder.

Encore moins certain, le bleu fouilla les placards à la recherche de café. Il eut un rire sans joie : comme si c'était possible...

Désespéré et en manque, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa veste. Il n'était encore pas au stade de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer, mais de temps en temps, il appréciait le goût acre qui collait à son palais.

Il ouvrit une fenêtre du salon et alluma le petit bâton blanc. A peine le fut-il, il en tira une bouffée et rejeta la tête en arrière. Dieu, que ça faisait du bien !

Il appuya son menton sur son bras et passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux bleus. En appui sur sa jambe droite, il regardait les gens en bas. Ça, c'était ennuyant...

Un bâillement soudain lui amena quelques larmes au coin des yeux, qu'il essuya d'un geste.

Bon sang, il était flic pas nounou !

Il jeta son mégot par la fenêtre et la referma. Il aurait quand même préféré un café... Aomine traîna des pieds jusqu'au canapé et se laissa tomber de tout son long. Il posa son bras devant ses yeux et expira tout l'air de ses poumons.

Il allait dormir un peu. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait s'enfuir après tout.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était midi, Satsuki était assise près de sa tête et regardait la télé. Elle dut le sentir bouger car elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

-Bonjour.

-...'alut.

Il se redressa, demandant un effort considérable à ses abdos. La rose le regarda et sourit, amusée :

-Tu as un peu de bave ici.

Elle désigna son menton et le garçon s'essuya immédiatement.

-Le canapé est à ce point confortable ?

-J'aurais bien tenté le lit mais t'étais dedans.

-Tu avais largement la place.

Après tout, ils avaient souvent dormi ensemble au cours des années. Et ce lit là, pouvait permettre à Satsuki de s'éloigner des poings de son ami. Car le jeune homme, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, donnait de magnifiques coups pendant son sommeil. Ainsi que des coups de jambes. Et quand Satsuki finissait par atterrir sur le plancher de la chambre, Monsieur avait le culot de lui demander -après avoir grogné de s'être fait réveillé- ce qu'elle fichait par terre.

En observant la jeune fille, Aomine se rendit compte des énormes cernes sous ses yeux, rouges d'avoir tant pleurer. Elle semblait encore plus petite, encore plus fragile que d'habitude.

Il caressa les cheveux roses en soupirant : cette fille lui causait beaucoup trop de soucis.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

Quelque part, il était heureux de la réponse négative. Aomine Daiki n'était pas le genre de personnes qui écoutait les problèmes des autres et leurs donnait des conseils. Il n'était absolument pas doué pour ça.

-Mais toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Foutue gamine ! Toujours aussi douée pour remarquer les moindres changements chez les gens !

Sachant très bien qu'elle finirait par lui arracher la vérité, le bleu finit par parler avec une voix morne :

-J'ai quitté Kise.

Il s'attendait à ce que Satsuki se tourne vers lui et lui demande la raison mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle continuait de regarder l'émission.

-Je vois. Ça n'a pas du être facile.

-Ça n'allait plus très bien depuis un moment.

Honnêtement, il était satisfait de sa décision. Il avait commis une grosse bourde et en avait pris la responsabilité. Il le dirait à qui voudrait bien l'entendre : Kise était un type formidable qui méritait mieux qu'un crétin fou amoureux d'un autre garçon. Seulement... Il ne s'était pas préparé à la solitude qu'il ressentait.

Satsuki avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser mais le bleu semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Et après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Cela ne la regardait en rien. C'était juste entre le bleu et le blond.

Elle se contenta de lui presser la main.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je suis surpris !

-De quoi ?

-Cet appartement... Il est bien trop propre.

La rose enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du mat.

-C'est méchant ! Je fais beaucoup d'effort !

-Ouais, ouais...

-Moi qui allais te proposer d'aller t'acheter un café et de manger dehors... Tu peux faire une croix dessus !

-Hein ? Ah non ! Désolé!

-Trop tard...

-Allez Satsu ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'un café et si je te laisse un seul instant toute seule, je vais me faire désintégrer par Akashi !

La jeune femme se tourna à demi vers lui et Aomine tenta de prendre sa meilleure imitation du repenti.

-Bon, je te pardonne.

-Donc j'aurais mon café ?

-Oui.

L'air profondément heureux du policier lui tira un sourire.

-Je vais m'habiller et on y va.

Elle se leva, suivi par son ami.

En ouvrant l'armoire, elle remarqua Aomine assis sur le lit.

-Daiki ? J'aimerais m'habiller seule, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Akashi m'a bien spécifié que je ne devais pas te perdre de vue.

-Je ne pense pas que ça s'appliquait aussi à ce genre de situation.

Il croisa les bras, montrant qu'il n'était pas prêt de partir.

-Tu n'as pas à être gênée. On prenait souvent des bains ensemble.

-Oui, avant nos 10 ans !

-J'ai souvent des filles nues.

-Les magazines, ça ne compte pas...

-Si c'était que ça...

Elle continuait de le fixer. Sérieusement, il n'allait pas rester là, hein ? Satsuki soupira et parla à Aomine comme à un petit enfant :

-Écoutes Daiki, si tu ne sorts pas, je ne vais pas m'habiller. Et si je ne m'habilles pas, tu n'auras pas ton café. Tu comprends ?

Le bleu se raidit.

-C'est un ordre d'Akashi...

-Je m'occuperais de lui plus tard. Maintenant sors.

Il finit par obéir et s'arrêta au niveau de la porte, tournant le dos à la chambre.

Épuisée par ce comportement, Satsuki vérifia bien que le jeune homme ne regardait pas avant d'enlever sa nuisette. Elle s'y était plutôt bien habituée à ces dernières.

Enfin habillée, elle poussa Aomine pour pouvoir accéder à la salle de bain. Elle se brossa les dents et les cheveux vigoureusement. Elle se les noua en un chignon dans lequel elle planta une épingle à cheveux, cadeau qu'elle avait reçu d'Aomine et de Kise pour Noël.

Elle décida également de mettre le bracelet d'améthyste d'Akashi.

Satsuki sortit de la salle de bain et Aomine la suivit jusqu'au salon.

-T'es drôlement pomponnée pour un café.

-Où est le mal ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il reconnu avec fierté son cadeau -surtout que c'était son idée- et passa en premier la porte d'entrée.

La rose le guida près du centre-ville et le bleu put enfin profiter de sa tasse de café tant désirée. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa mais il s'en ficha. C'était par amour pour le café. Vers 13h30, ils décidèrent de s'en aller.

Comme promis, Satsuki paya les consommations.

-Bon, tu veux rentrer ou on marche quelque part ?

Elle réfléchit et se décida pour la seconde option.

Tout en discutant de leurs boulots respectifs, ils arrivèrent dans un parc. Prenant place sur un banc, Satsuki se rappela d'un fait amusant :

-Te voir me rappelle que dans mes futurs titulaires, j'ai un joueur qui est comme toi !

Un peu sur la défensive, Aomine lui répondit :

-C'est à dire ?

-Il est certain d'être le meilleur !

Immédiatement, elle se mit à courir pour échapper au bleu. Promettant mille supplices à son amie d'enfance, le policier la laissa exprès prendre un peu d'avance avant de la rattraper en trois enjambées.

Prise au piège, Satsuki affichait quand même un sourire satisfait.

-Toi...

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Daiki ! Tu restes quand même bien plus prétentieux que lui !

Le bleu s'avança, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres quand Midorima surgit d'un buisson près d'eux.

Surpris, les deux autres stoppèrent leurs gestes pour regarder, incrédules, le vert couvert de feuilles.

-Mi... Midorin ?!

Les lunettes de travers et affichant un visage angoissé, il leva la tête et reconnu la jeune fille.

-Momoi... Je l'ai perdu !

-Ta virginité ? C'est pas trop tôt !

-Daiki !

Le médecin regarda le bleu, toujours avec son regard angoissé :

-Jai perdu Kazuo !

-Kazuo ?

-Le fils de Takao ! Je l'ai perdu !

Satsuki s'approcha de Midorima et lui parla avec douceur :

-Midorin, commence par nous expliquer d'accord ? Ensuite, on t'aideras à le chercher.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui.

Le vert regarda ses mains qui tremblaient et commença à parler.

* * *

Il avait enfin appelé Takao.

La voix de son vieil ami -amant- était toujours aussi joyeuse mais Midorima percevait un arrière goût de fatigue. Il demanda naturellement des nouvelles de sa femme et de leur fils.

-C'est une vraie pile électrique ! Il va commencer l'école dans quelques mois et sa mère ne fait que s'inquiéter pour lui.

Après un échange de banalité, Takao lui avait proposé de venir manger chez eux le midi même. Le vert accepta et n'eut plus qu'à attendre.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez son ami ne prendrait qu'une bonne heure. Avant de prendre son bus, il avait couru acheter un petit cadeau pour son filleul.

L'arrêt de bus n'était qu'à deux ou trois mètres de la maison des Takao et Midorima en sonnant au portail, fut accueilli par Kazuo...

-Tonton Shin-chan !

… qui avait parfaitement retenu le surnom que son père lui donnait. « Tonton » par contre, il ne savait pas d'où ça venait.

Le petit garçon se précipita pour ouvrir le portail et sauta dans les bras du médecin.

Sur le péron, Madame Takao les regardait avec un sourire tendre. Son tablier de cuisine ne parvenait plus à cacher son énorme ventre.

Midorima la salua et lui tendit une boîte en carton :

-Je me suis permit d'amener le dessert.

-C'est très gentil à toi. Entre je t'en prie.

Le vert fut surpris de voir que la femme ne semblait plus aussi niaise qu'avant : le pouvoir de la maternité le surprendrait toujours.

-Shin-chan !

Le brun se jeta dans les bras du vert pour un câlin forcé.

-Merci de m'avoir invité.

-Sois pas si coincé Shin-chan !

-D'ailleurs...

Midorima fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et s'accroupit près de Kazuo :

-Je t'ai amené ça.

La réplique miniature enleva son pouce de sa bouche, les yeux brillants et une expression de pur plaisir.

-Ah ! Papa, Papa regarde ! Regarde ! C'est celui que je voulais !

Le petit garçon montra la pochette de CD à Takao.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est la chanson de Daisuke Ono et Tatsuhisa Suzuki !

-C'est... merveilleux...

Kazuo rejoignit sa mère qui finissait la préparation du repas à la cuisine tandis que Takao s'approchait du vert :

-Tu te rends compte qu'il va nous faire écouter ça en boucle pendant des semaines ?

-C'est une bonne chanson.

-Tu es cruel Shin-chan !

Les premières notes de « Ashita eh tsurete » retentirent dans la maison, au grand damne du père de famille.

-Tu me le paierais Shin-chan...

-Hum !

Ils passèrent tous à table et Midorima parla un peu avec le garçonnet :

-Alors, tu as hâte de commencer l'école ?

-Oui !

-C'est bien. Fais attention de ne pas devenir un flemmard comme ton père.

-Quoi ?! Shin-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Le médecin se permit un petit sourire. La mère du garçon essuya la bouche de son fils et s'adressa à lui :

-Je pense que ça ne va pas être le cas. Kazuo va directement entrer en deuxième année.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Malgré les gènes de son père, notre fils est un petit génie en avance sur tout.

-Hé vous deux ! Je suis toujours là !

La mère et le parrain se moquèrent encore gentiment du troisième adulte qui décida de bouder.

Midorima jeta un coup d'œil au ventre proéminent de la femme.

-A combien de mois es-tu ?

-Huit. Sincèrement, je n'en peux plus. Je ne me sentais pas autant fatigué quand j'attendais Kazuo !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça arrive parfois lors d'une deuxième grossesse. Vous connaissez le sexe du bébé ?

-Oui, c'est une fille !

Kazuo commença à décrire toutes les choses qu'il fera avec sa petite sœur.

-Papa a dit que toi aussi tu avais une petite sœur Tonton Shin-chan. C'est vrai ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Elle s'appelle Aya.

-Tu jouais avec elle aussi ?

Pas vraiment, non. Les premières années, il veillait évidement sur la petite dernière mais ensuite, une fois à Teiko, il s'était éloigné d'elle. Mais Aya gardait elle-même une distance respectable avec son grand-frère.

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Kazuo !

Réprimandé par sa mère, le concerné se mit à bouder à son tour, imitant parfaitement son père de l'autre côté de la table.

Le dessert fut amené à table et les deux Takao, père et fils, oublièrent leurs bouderies pour y goûter.

Après ça, le fils de la famille quitta la table pour aller jouer dans sa chambre, laissant les adultes seuls.

-Vous avez l'air très fatigué tous les deux.

-Comme je t'ai dit... Une pile.

Il ne pu qu'être d'accord. Et avec sa grossesse, la jeune femme était rapidement épuisée et ne canalisait plus aussi bien la fougue de son jeune fils.

-Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas ce week-end pour vous deux ?

-J'aimerais tellement... mais Kazuo...

-Je m'occupe de lui s'il le faut. C'est mauvais de cumuler toute cette fatigue. Surtout que tu enceinte.

-Shin-chan... Tu garderais un enfant chez toi ?

-Je me suis bien occupé de toi pendant trois ans.

Évidement, le brun sauta sur l'occasion pour commencer une dispute amicale.

Quand Kazuo revint les voir et que ses parents lui demandèrent s'il voulait passer un week-end chez son parrain, le garçon rayonna de joie.

D'un commun accord, le garçon suivrait son parrain quand celui repartirait de la maison.

Impatient comme tout, la mini réplique voulu qu'ils partent tout de suite. Sa mère alla donc l'aider à préparer un petit sac pendant que Takao rapprochait sa chaise de son ami.

-Merci Shin-chan.

-C'est aussi mon devoir de parrain.

Takao se replongea dans sa tasse de thé et joua à faire tourner la soucoupe entre ses doigts.

-J'appréhende un peu...

-Quoi donc ?

-Ma future fille. Kazuo est arrivé tellement vite que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte mais elle...

Le brun allait avoir 19 ans à la naissance de son fils.

-S'occuper de Kazuo a été simple : il n'y avait que lui. Mais un second bébé alors que le premier est tellement énergique... Je suis épuisé d'avance.

Midorima avala une petite gorgée de son thé avant de répondre :

-N'ayant pas d'enfants, mes conseils ne seront pas utiles mais... vous êtes des parents formidables. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous serez différents pour cette enfant là. J'ai donné naissance à tellement d'enfants à l'hôpital qui avaient des parents avec les mêmes inquiétudes et qui s'en sont merveilleusement bien sortis.

Il plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans le bleu-gris dans son ancien amant.

-Et puis, je suis là. Au moindre soucis ou s'il faut en garder un le temps d'un week-end, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler.

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment et Takao sourit tendrement au vert.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Merci Shin-chan... Tu ferais vraiment un père merveilleux, tu sais ?

-Je ne me sens pas concerné pour l'instant.

-Tout de même, tu as pas mal de week-end de libre pour un médecin.

-L'hôpital n'est pas surchargé donc je peux souvent prendre des jours de congés. Et puis, les nouveaux internes vont arriver donc le directeur nous demande de bien recharger nos batteries avant le grand boom.

Takao continua la conversation en passant sur le sujet de la « future Madame Midorima » mais il fut coupé par son fils et sa femme revenus de la chambre.

-Je suis prêt !

-Je vois ça.

Devant le regard suppliant du très jeune, Midorima finit par prendre congé des Takao. Il rassura la mère et serra longuement son ami dans ses bras.

-Je vous le ramène Dimanche sans faute !

Kazuo fit de grands signe à ses parents et trottina aux côtés du vert jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

Durant le trajet, il regardait le paysage, émerveillé. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de partir aussi loin.

-Tu as grande maison Tonton Shin-chan ?

-C'est un appartement.

-Ah, d'accord !

En descendant du bus, Midorima surveillait attentivement le petit garçon. Qu'il ne le perde pas maintenant.

-Kazuo ! Par ici.

Le gamin rejoignit le vert et resta à ses côtés jusqu'à l'immeuble. Les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche dans le même état, le petit brun était surpris : il n'avait jamais vu un immeuble aussi haut.

Dans l'ascenseur, le médecin laissa le garçon appuyer sur le numéro de l'étage, en le soulevant sous les bras.

Et quand il ouvrit la porte, Kazuo ressemblait à un petit chien curieux qui furetait partout. Très curieux -encore une chose qu'il tenait de son père-, ses grands yeux décrouvraient chaque pièce de l'immense appartement.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

La chambre d'ami d'une sobriété très « Midorimienne », se situait juste à côté de sa propre chambre. Midorima se demanda si, à seulement 3 ans, Kazuo pouvait rester seul ici, mais le garçon fouillait déjà dans le placard pour découvrit le futon plié dedans.

Il l'aida à tout installer à l'avance et Kazuo s'approcha de la fenêtre :

-Tonton Shin-chan !

-Oui ?

-On peux aller dans le parc là-bas ?

Le vert s'approcha de la paroi de verre, ignorant l'existence d'un parc. Mais de là où il se trouvait, Midorima remarqua beaucoup d'enfants de la même tranche d'âge que son filleul.

-On peux ? S'il te plaît !

-Très bien.

Le petit garçon courait déjà remettre ses chaussures.

Une fois dans le parc, le petit brun s'approchait déjà des autres enfants. Midorima prit place sur un banc.

-Pardon... Vous sauriez où se trouve...

Il se tourna vers une vieille femme qui avait une carte dans les mains.

Il se leva et indiqua lui indiqua la route à suivre.

Quand il regarda à nouveau devant lui, ses yeux ne trouvèrent pas Kazuo.

Paniqué, il se leva brutalement et commença à courir dans tous les sens. Il fouilla les buissons et toutes les autres cachettes potentielles. En vain...

Midorima l'appela mais le petit garçon ne répondit pas.

Il commença alors à s'éloigner de ce côté du parc et fouilla dans d'autres buissons. En sortant de l'un deux, il croisa Momoi et Aomine.

* * *

Aomine, composait un numéro sur son portable avant que Midorima ne finisse son récit.

-Takahiro, j'ai un enfant qui vient de disparaître du parc.

Il écarta le téléphone de son oreille et s'adressa au vert :

-Il porte quoi comme vêtements ?

Le cerveau du médecin lui envoya immédiatement une image de Kazuo :

-Une veste grise de sport et un pantalon bleu foncé.

Aomine répéta les informations à la personne qu'il avait joint.

-Ouais... Takao Kazuo. C'est ça, merci.

Il raccrocha.

-Les flics aux alentours vont être avertis. Ils vont patrouiller dans le secteur. Nous trois, on s'occupe du parc.

Il abandonna le vert et la rose sur place. Satsuki fut la première à se relever et tendit la main à l'homme par terre :

-Allez Midorin !

-Comment ai-je pu le perdre... ?

-Fais confiance à Daiki. Il va le retrouver, je te le promet !

Il l'espérait sincèrement. Parce que, dans le cas contraire, Takao allait le tuer.

* * *

Et voilà ! Chapitre bouclé !

Pour ceux et celles qui ont font le rapprochement, la chanson qu'écoute Kazuo est chantée par les doubleurs de Midorima et Takao. Je m'amuse comme je peux.

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Trois fois que tient la place du premier commentaire mit par chapitre ! Je te tire mon chapeau ! « Chéri, je te quitte et je t'oblige à retourner dans les bras de Midorima ! » L'effet de surprise est garantit !

**Hikaru Chesire** : Je te pardonne ! La vie est salope, oui mais c'est le cas pour tout le monde sur Terre... Et puis si elle ne l'était pas avec eux, je saurais pas sur quoi écrire ! Midorima ne se suicide pas, il va se faire trucider par Takao s'il ne le retrouve pas.

**Akasora-sama** : Tient, mais qui vois-je ? Si c'est pour le BAC, je te pardonne. Tu n'y peut rien après tout. Merci bien !

**Emy-nee** : Akashi, dés qu'il tient un objet coupant (ou pas d'ailleurs) peut en faire une arme ! Ah toi aussi, tu en rêves ! Je me sens moins seule ! Vas-y bombarde ! Mais ne dit pas mon nom, je veux pas me retrouver avec ces deux là et leurs pulsions meurtrières !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Paniqué comme jamais, Midorima peut compter sur Aomine et ses collègues pour trouver Kazuo. Ainsi que sur Kuroko et Kagami, réquisitionnés par Momoi alors qu'ils promenaient Nigou. Chapitre 18 : Le retrouver à tout prix !


End file.
